Shattered Hearts
by sakume
Summary: Hans, a reformed man, rules over Arendelle with Elsa, and the Southern Isles soon rejoices with a new addition to the royal lineage. However, joy is followed by a terrible tragedy. Hans knows the power of love thawing a frozen heart firsthand, but will it be enough to heal a shattered heart? As the tragedy unfolds and swallows everyone around it, he's not sure. (Sequel to FH)
1. Coronation Catastrophe

**A/N: To return readers: Welcome back, everyone! I surely hope you enjoy this second journey into the cast and crew of the Frozen Hearts saga. I cannot wait for us to return to our favorite characters, and perhaps, some new ones! You'll notice the story begins immediately after the last one ended with Hans and Elsa on their way back to Arendelle, but the chapters will make a series of little jumps early on before settling in on a good steady timeline. Let's dive in to a whole new adventure! Are you ready?**

 **To new readers: Hello! Thanks for taking a moment to check out my story. This is a sequel to my completed Frozen Hearts fic. Be forewarned that this fic does have a Helsa pairing. It is rated T to be on the safe side. There are occasional moments of loss, intense scenes, and use of alcohol. You will gain the most from reading the first fic as several characters are introduced there but welcome regardless!**

 **To both of you: Please enjoy and don't forget to review! The story shares a tumblr with its original title at frozenheartsfansdottumblrdotcom.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Coronation Catastrophe**

"Whaaat are you doing?" Kristoff asked, leaning over the lumpy pile of crème-colored cloth and sticks haphazardly dumped on the pier.

"I'm trying to build a tent out of the welcome back banner!" came a huffed voice from within the pile of fabric. Shimmying out from under it, a strawberry blonde cheerfully popped her head into the open air. "Harder than it looks!"

"Here, let me help you. Up we go!" Kristoff bent down and took her hands, hoisting the princess Anna up to her feet.

"Thanks!" Anna exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and giving the pile of cloth a little kick haphazardly. "Doesn't look much like a tent, does it?"

"Why are you building one, anyway?" Kristoff questioned as his reindeer, Sven, began to root around under the pile of fabric. "Did the castle staff kick you out because of your snoring?"

"No!" Anna retorted, giving him a little playful punch in his shoulder. "I just want to be here on the dock when Elsa gets back. It's supposed to be today, as long as she didn't stay any longer."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Kristoff replied, bending down to help Sven out of the cloth, who had entangled the rope and supplies among his impressive antlers.

"I haven't seen Elsa in months, Kristoff! And it's not that I can't get along without seeing her for a while, belieheeve me, I've been down that road before, but I don't know anything about bills proposing tax cuts and new housing and trade negotiations! That's Elsa's thing. I'm… not born to be queen, she is."

The subtle, depressive shift of emotion in Anna's voice was painstakingly clear to Kristoff. He knew how much the sisters meant to one another. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing for support. "Hey. We all know you're doing a great job covering for her. The whole town backs you up. And Elsa will think the same when-"

"She's back!" Anna squealed, running to the edge of the pier.

Kristoff, who saw nothing but empty sea in front of him, followed Anna and lifted a hand to shade his eyes from the sun's reflective glare. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! Can't you see the ship? Who else could it be? Keep looking, right where I'm pointing!" Anna held her point stiffly so Kristoff could follow it. "See it now?"

Kristoff squinted, leaning forward; conscious of how close they were to the pier edge. If he concentrated, he could just make out a tiny black speck on the horizon. "Are you sure that's her?"

"Come and help me with the banner!" Anna exclaimed, swooping down to gather the pile of fabric in her hands and rushing back towards the dock.

"Anna, slow down; we don't even know for sure if it's your sister or not!" Kristoff shouted as he jogged to keep up with the princess. He took the side opposite Anna in hand, threading rope through the holes for support and hoisting the fabric high up, tying it off to keep it from flapping in the breeze. There would be no stopping Anna if she set her mind to something.

"Well? Whaddya think?" Anna probed, admiring her work as she took in the full scope of the piece of art.

"Well… it's…" Kristoff searched for an appropriate description. The words "Welcome Home Elsa" were painted on in various colors, some splotches of light blue depicting snowflakes along the border, many of the letters in the greeting leaving a thin paint streak dripping down to the edge of the banner.

"Olaf helped a lot," Anna commented, scrutinizing her own work before turning to him, her face alight in excitement. "It's inspiring, right? Brings you to tears? Makes you experience emotions you've never felt before?"

"It's perfect," Kristoff commented, smiling as he surveyed the decoration. "It'll make today a perfect day for her."

"I hope so." Anna lifted the hem of her dress as she returned to the edge of the pier, looking over her shoulder. "Why don't you go get Sven ready? We want to give Elsa a regal ride home, right?"

"Right, I'll go get him hitched up and bring the carriage," Kristoff agreed, watching Anna plop herself down on the edge of the pier, dress and all, and swing her feet back and forth. If there was anything he loved about her, it was the way she made the sun shine even brighter and the people around her happier.

"I'm right here, Elsa," Anna murmured, watching the speck in the distance grow ever-closer. "I'm here, and can't wait to tell you everything that's happened while you've been gone. I can't wait to tell you…"

#

"Welcome home." Elsa took Hans' arm in her hands and leaned slightly against him, watching her homeland swell ever closer.

Hans smiled at her, feigning comfort the best he knew how. "Thank you. So how are we going to tell the people of Arendelle the news?"

Elsa could sense his discomfort, and she certainly couldn't blame him for it. She understood it would not be easy to become king of a land so fiercely loyal to their queen after being labeled as an attempted usurper. The people would need reassurance, especially from Anna, that Hans had changed. They would need time to build their trust. "With great care," she responded, leaning over the deck railing. She tried to change the subject. "I missed home."

"I think some may have missed you just as much."

Hans and Elsa turned at the sound of the new voice to see Hans' older brother approaching them. It was clear the voyage had done him some good from the youthful smile on his face. Heinrik stopped beside Elsa and held out a thin spyglass the length of his arm. "Why don't you turn your attention on the dock?"

Elsa accepted the spyglass and did as she was told, leaning her elbow on the railing to try and keep the viewpoint steady. She saw a figure jumping up and down on the edge of the dock, waving her arms frantically. At the same time, a thin voice floated into her ears over the sloshing of the waves against the ship, a voice bursting with excitement, calling her name. A smile spread over her face as she adjusted the viewpoint, and a soft flutter of laughter rose from her heart. "Anna, what are you doing?" She let her viewpoint linger on Anna for a moment or two longer, waving even if she wasn't sure Anna could see from the distance, and returned the spyglass to its owner. "She must have gotten my letter I sent as we left."

"Man, I wish half of my brothers were that accommodating," Heinrik replied, giving Hans a playful shove with his shoulder. "When I come home they just ask what I'm doing there."

"Well that's the kind of response you get when you're away for years," Hans grumbled, giving his brother a shove back.

Heinrik shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly and nodded to Elsa, pausing before doing the same for Hans. "Your majesties… we're set to arrive in port within the next half-hour, as long as the wind continues to be in our favor. I suggest you take the time to gather any necessities you may require tonight, and my men will unload the rest for you and take them to the castle while you get settled."

"Thank you," Elsa agreed. "You will join us for dinner, won't you? You and all your men? Let us treat you to Arendelle's finest."

"It would be my pleasure," Heinrik replied, turning to go, flashing Hans a wink as he did. "Though I can't overstay my welcome. Johan and I have new lands to claim."

"Just think," Elsa murmured, looking up at her castle thoughtfully. "Soon it will be our home…"

"Yeah." Hans nodded, grateful Elsa seemed to have enough confidence for both of them. "I think I'll check on Sitron below deck. Just to keep him comfortable as we pull into port." It was no mystery that Sitron's presence held a sort of comfort for Hans, and Elsa let him go without argument. It would prove difficult to assume the role of king in a land where few of your subjects supported you, and he would need the sense of peace wherever he could find it.

The light dimmed as Hans descended below deck, making the few turns and climbing down another level to reach the storage, where Sitron would be situated. He entered the room and smiled as he approached his steed. "Well, we're back, buddy. We're home." Sitron craned his neck out towards Hans, nickering pleasantly until the ship began to buzz with activity. Sensing something amiss, Sitron wheedled uneasily, and Hans stroked his horse amiably, murmuring soothing sounds as they began to dock. "We'll take you straight to the stables; I promise," Hans assured. He took reins from the wall and began to slide the bit between Sitron's teeth, opening the pen to lead his steed into Arendelle's arms once more.

#

Overhead, Elsa was the first to disembark, met halfway down the gangplank by Anna, who flung herself into her sister's arms. "Elsa! I'm so glad you're home; I've been waiting here all day!" Anna gushed as she guided Elsa along the pier.

"It's only been an hour tops," came a yell from nearby Elsa recognized.

"Okay, but it was a long hour!" Anna retorted, dragging Elsa beside her. "I started thinking a party when you got home but then I thought wow, Elsa is going to be exhausted after that long of a trip, and then I knew that you wouldn't want to deal with any royal business so I told Kai to postpone everything until you were feeling at home, so-"

"Anna, Anna, slow down!" Elsa exclaimed breathlessly, hugging her sister. "I missed you, too, but you didn't have to go to all the trouble for me. What I really want is just to go home."

"Perfect." Anna exclaimed, once again resuming dragging Elsa to the end of the pier and lifting her hands to cover her sister's eyes. "And I know how we can get there in style. Now don't peek. Ready? One…two… three… surprise!"

Elsa blinked as the veil was lifted before her eyes and Kristoff pulled up to the entrance to the harbor, sitting in the driver's seat of the wagon. Sven pulled the cart as the lead steed, and the sides of the wagon were decorated in a mound of paper snowflakes and a makeshift cushioned pair of seats resting in the back.

"Ta-daaaa!" Anna shouted, springing forward and sweeping her arms to gesture to the carriage. "Well? Whaddya think? Pretty great, right? We stayed up all night decorating it!"

"It's… um… very festive." Elsa managed, glancing behind her toward the pier where Hans had appeared, gingerly leading Sitron down the gangplank. "But there's something we have to talk about…"

Anna nodded brightly as she hopped onto the back of the wagon, holding out her arms for Elsa. "Oh, we'll have plenty of time to talk after you get home tonight. I told the cooks to make chocolate everything! Chocolate pudding, chocolate pie, chocolate-covered fruit, chocolate fondue…"

"Anna!" Elsa took her sister's arms and anchored her in place. "We need to talk about this now." Her cheeks began to warm as Kristoff gazed back at the two of them, puzzled. "I… brought someone with me."

Anna followed her sister's gaze back towards the docking ship, her eyes spotting Hans and widening in shock. She looked to Elsa for an explanation, leaning in to whisper. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. Let's take a second to review. What is _he_ doing here?"

"Anna…" Elsa began, threading her fingers together and trying to find the right words for the tense moment of reveal. "I'm going to tell you the truth, and you need to listen, because it may shock you a little. Hans came home with me because… he's going to live here now. I love him, Anna. I love him, and we plan to be married in a few months time and he's… he's likely going to become king of Arendelle."

Anna stared back at Hans, looked back at her sister, and suddenly began to laugh. "Wow, Elsa, I didn't think you would go this far for a joke!" As she laughed, she looked again at Elsa, who maintained her serious expression, though her cheeks were ruddy now. "But you aren't laughing…" Anna peeked over her sister's shoulder to see Hans approaching and looked back at Elsa. "You and Hans… wait, what?"

#

It was an extreme understatement to say that the next few months following the announcement of Elsa's marriage and Hans being crowned felt awkward. Hans felt a burning hate from some of the servants, mild distrust from others, and even those who were close to the royal family, such as Kai and Gerda, were still uncomfortable with Elsa's decisions. Hans had always wanted to be king someday after seeing his own father rule so well, but to be king in a land where he was trusted felt blatantly different from being king in a country where your subjects blatantly disliked you.

Anna, with some coaxing from Elsa, kept busy trying to promote Hans and convince the townspeople his character had undergone transformation, for as the one most directly betrayed by him, her vouching meant the most. She occasionally took the time to keep him smiling by playing pranks like hiding his socks, or, on one rather daring day, his trousers. At first, her kindness made Hans uncomfortable, but as he grew to appreciate her as he did on the night he first met her, they became friends. "After all," she said one day, watching her future brother-in-law stretch from the parlor sofa to reach his necktie in the mouth of a frame moose head, "I've never seen Elsa this happy. And as long as she's happy, you've got nothing to fear from me."

In Hans' free time, he often stood in the study, one of the places he felt comfortable, where he could look out through the huge window over Arendelle and its citizens with perspective. He had suggested the possibility of becoming royal consort to Elsa, thinking it may help smooth over past mistakes, but Elsa had firmly defied the thought. "You aren't the monster they fear you are," she had murmured, resting her hand against his cheek and giving him a kiss. "We have to show them that."

Hans agreed, but still felt awkward about the situation, leading up to his daily visits to the study where he meditated on what he could do to regain the people's trust. Today, however, his thoughts were clouded.

"Am I interrupting?" Elsa asked, slipping inside and gracefully stepping over by her future husband. "Are you busy?"

"Never too busy for you," Hans readily replied, turning away from the window to face Elsa.

"Do you have any ideas for our wedding reception yet?" she asked, linking her fingers with his. "The haralds are going mad not knowing how to decorate the banners or when to post them."

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Hans apologized, "I haven't found any strokes of inspiration yet. I wasn't the one born with the innate sense of design in my family."

"Alright," Elsa replied, understanding shining in her eyes. "But we can't wait forever. You have to show them that you aren't afraid of how the public will react… that you'll be a good king."

"I'm not afraid," Hans said, looking back out over the country. "I just want to make sure they're ready. I want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Your majesties?" There was a knock on the door and it opened a crack to reveal Kai holding a platter, on which rested a letter. "May I interrupt?"

"Of course," Hans replied, gesturing with a wave. "What's the trouble, Kai?"

"I have a letter from the Isles." Kai approached and held the platter out to Hans, his posture stiff.

"Oh, that's wonderful news," Elsa gushed, taking the letter. Suddenly, her face crumpled, her fingers rubbing the parchment of the envelope. "What happened here?" The parchment was discolored, splotchy and browned, slightly crumpled at the edges. Even the famous anchor seal was only vaguely recognizable.

"My apologies your majesty, but from what I understand, the letter was damaged with seawater at some point during its journey."

Elsa frowned as she turned the envelope over and over again in her hands, scrutinizing the damage done. It was blatantly clear there was seawater damage, but none of her correspondence had ever been damaged before now. It also appeared excessively wrinkled, as if someone had started to crumple it, but thought better at the last moment. She handed it over to Hans with an encouraging smile, knowing it would mean more for him to read it than her.

Hans eagerly accepted and gently pried open the back, the wax on the seal crumbling away and the letter unfolding in a curl of paper that squeezed in as many words as possible. Hans chuckled to himself. Only one of his family members would write so much in so little space. He sank into the chair behind the study desk, clearing his throat to read.

" _Dear Hans,_

 _This is Heins! I'm writing this letter to you instead of Mother and Father only because I begged them to let me. You've no idea how much I miss you! I have no one else to talk to on a daily basis, brotherly-wise. Harken and Hugo are as close as ever, and with the winter months coming to a close and the coming of spring, they've decided to go on a hunting trip together. Harald is taking his swordfighting very seriously, and he's getting much better with his right hand. In fact, you'd never be able to tell it's weaker than his left now. Hugo and Harvard are both well; we don't hear from them much apart from formal things. Harry is busy as well with trade, since Heinrik is gone he's had to pick up slack and help Horatio with commerce. Mother and Father are both fine as well. That brings me to some unfortunate news. Mother and Father won't be able to attend your coronation or the wedding. They are going to be away meeting with Weselton on important matters. Even more unfortunately, I can't come to your coronation either. It's horrible, Hans; I had the perfect outfit picked out for the past month! But Helena has been very sick to her stomach recently, and I have no idea why. I don't think a trip on a rocking sea will do her any favors, and, well, I hope you understand. Please don't be angry with me. However, there is some good news on your…end… is coming…much love… miss you…"_

"What happened?" Elsa asked, leaning over his shoulder. "Oh… oh no…" The bottom of the letter had been washed out almost entirely, leaving only a few illegible smudges. "I'm so sorry, Hans…"

"It's alright." Hans said, setting the letter down on the desk. "It just figures that the good news would be smudged out."

"I'm sure we'll find out, if you just give it a little time," Elsa soothed, resting her hand on his arm. Offering her a small smile in return, Hans made an affirmative noise under his breath and nodded, his eyes never leaving the bottom stains of the ruined letter.

#

As it so happened, Hans did not have to wait long to find out what his good news entailed. Another few weeks passed, the wedding and ensuing coronation drawing near, and Hans was in the midst of audience with the citizens. He did his absolute best to make himself available for anyone. He felt it a good first step to publicly show his change of character. Of course, making himself available and solving problems were two very different things. By the thirtieth hearing, he wished he could call it quits for the day. By the time he finished the forty-fifth, he realized he had lost count. Finally, feeling he could offer no more repeated, tiresome explanations to strangers for his behavior before the great thaw, he motioned for Kai and quietly requested the remaining subjects be escorted outside until tomorrow's hearing.

He flashed a smile to Elsa, who sat patiently beside him, and footsteps of disappointed citizens began to echo in the halls.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she looked over her future husband's sagging posture, his grim expression centered on the distance. Her concern was apparent in her bright blue eyes.

"Yes… just tired." Hans answered truthfully. He tried not to bring to light the subject of Kris to the citizens, but occasionally they pressed hard enough for him to spare a few details of his grief-ridden past.

Suddenly, one of the guards, breathless, entered the throne room and approached, stiffly bowing to Elsa. "Your majesty?"

"What is it?" Elsa asked, concern lacing her brow.

"There's a disgruntled man, your majesty. He refuses to leave until he sees you."

"Who is he?" Elsa asked. "What is the nature of his concern?"

"He only said you would be expecting him, your majesty. He is very highly decorated."

"Hans!" A barking shout slipped through the cracks in the great throne doors. One of them pushed open enough to reveal a disheveled man being held back by his shoulders thanks to two guards, one on either side. His dark brown hair, almost dark enough to seem black, had been ruffled in the scuffle and his green eyes sparked in frustration. "Tell these imbeciles- pardon my language, your majesty," he quipped to Elsa, "to let me go!"

"Harald!" Hans gasped, rocketing to his feet and scrambling over to him, pushing the soldiers away. "Release him at once…this is my brother!"

Harald jerked free of his captors, grunting as he smoothed his uniform down and brushed invisible dirt from his arms. "Some welcome," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Harald, but I didn't expect you," Hans lamented. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get Heins' letter?" asked Harald, now looking mildly surprised. "I said I would be attending your coronation."

"Yes, I did get the letter, but it didn't say anything about you coming." Hans tried to picture the words before him, coming up empty.

"It figures Heins would forget to mention something so important. I knew I should have written the letter myself," Harald ranted, pacing back and forth, glowering darkly into the distance as if to somehow shame his far-away brother.

Hans continued to scan the letter in his imagination. He remembered the washed out ink of the letter with a start. "Good news… you're the good news!"

"What _are_ you babbling about, Hans?" Harald growled irritably. "Remember your precision of language! You're to be a king, for God's sake."

"The end of the letter was washed out, unreadable. Heins talked about a piece of good news, but not what it was. He must have meant you!"

"Oh." Annoyance eased out of his brother's features, leaving them sharp, but no longer angry. "I see."

"Well, we're glad you're here, Harald. Welcome to Arendelle," Elsa said gently.

"Would you like a tour of the castle grounds?" Hans asked, motioning for the soldiers in the room to come forward with a wave. When they did not respond, Elsa cleared her throat. Instantly, they jogged over with simultaneous bows.

Elsa flashed a warm smile to Hans and faced the guards. "Please have the captain see that Prince Harald's belongings are delivered to our finest guest suite, and his ship taken care of afterwards. Offer its crew room and board in any of our inns with our compliments."

"Yes, your majesty." The soldiers disappeared to do as they were told.

"Let me show you around, brother," Hans exclaimed, eager to please his skeptical sibling as he slipped an arm around his shoulder.

Hans led his brother on an extensive tour throughout the castle, from the kitchens to the treasury, and finally came outside to the gardens connecting to the stables. His brother responded with an occasional grunt of acknowledgement, his lackadaisical expression clearly disinterested.

Hans, desperately desiring to impress his elder sibling, suddenly struck upon a brilliant idea. "Why don't we look over the training yard for the soldiers? Maybe you could give them a few pointers." From the corner of his eye, Hans saw Harald's expression shift, his eyes lighting with interest.

He was careful to show only the slightest glimmer of enthusiasm. "Lead on, then."

Hans scaled the stairwell and excited on top of an archway, where the courtyard below was filled with training soldiers. Spying the captain not far off, likely observing his underlings with similar motivation, Hans approached with a friendly wave.

"Good afternoon, captain!"

The man did not respond, his gaze affixed below him, arms tucked behind his back.

"Captain?" Hans repeated. Perhaps the man had not heard him. This time, the captain's eyes shifted to look in Hans' direction, but again, he did not respond, turning his back to Hans and facing his soldiers below them. Suddenly it became clear to Hans this was a blatant show of disrespect. Things may have gone entirely differently and Hans may have accepted defeat had his brother not been present.

"Soldier!" Harald brushed past Hans and marched up to the man's left side. "Your future king is speaking to you and you will respond accordingly!"

The soldier glanced at Harald and seemed dismissive until the sun caused the medals on his chest to glint. Wearing a similar but sparser decoration caused him to pause. "Who are you?" he asked, turning to face Harald, almost a head taller.

"I am Harald Westergard, captain of the Southern Isles guard and eighth in line for the throne. And you, sir, are a disgrace to the title of captain!"

Hans had rarely seen Harald challenge people outside of family, and was stunned into a brief silence.

"Please, go on." The captain gestured to the courtyard below them. "Tell me, being so well-versed yourself in the qualities of a country's military force, what you think of Arendelle's army."

Harald quietly accepted the challenge, stepping forward to overlook the men. He scratched his chin, which was only slightly spackled in stubble from his journey, and responded in kind. "They're in decent physical condition, but not very coordinated with one another. They aren't pushing themselves, either. They could use some real training to boost their overall camaraderie."

The poor score of those under his command seemed to irk the man. "Is there a particular reason you've come to see me… your highness?" The captain faced Hans, irritation tugging his facial features into a tense pinch.

"No," Hans started, unsure if his brother had helped his cause or done the opposite, "I mean, yes, I was intending to show my brother the army in training, but not to see you. That is to say-"

Harald interrupted, cutting Hans off entirely. "Is there a particular reason you are not supervising your soldiers at the docks? Is it that you don't think it important enough to see visiting royalty treated properly? Or do you just not care to obey orders from your queen?" The soldier blinked, and Harald frowned in disapproval. "Would you like me to go on, or are you sufficiently ashamed yet?"

The captain faltered, opening his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again as though he'd thought better of it. "Sir." The word was flat and hung stiff in the air as he turned away from them, his last gaze locked on Hans. "Excuse me. I must see to my men at the docks."

"Of course, captain." Hans tried to smooth over the last words of their conversation but the captain ignored him as he walked away and disappeared. For a few moments, nothing happened between the brothers. Then, still staring in the direction the captain had gone, Harald grunted.

"Your men don't respect you."

"What else is new?" Hans replied with a sigh, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"A king without loyal soldiers may as well not be king at all." Harald murmured.

They were both shadowed by silence for a moment to reflect on what had been said. Hans paced a few steps back and forth along the wall and then spoke. "I miss home," he breathed, his tone soft.

"You've hardly been gone but half a year," Harald replied, giving his brother a harrowing look. "And you practically jumped for joy when father chose you for ambassador to Elsa's coronation. Why the sudden change?"

"I can trust people in the isles, but here even my own captain of the guard may not be loyal to me. I feel like a stranger in my own kingdom."

Harald was silent in understanding, staring at the men below in the training yard.

"I wish _you_ could be my captain of the guard," Hans whispered wistfully.

Harald blinked and furrowed his brow, facing his little brother. He was simultaneously touched by the compliment and sincerely troubled by the dark truth behind it. "Hans, you know I can't do that. I've sworn myself to father since I was twelve."

"I know," Hans said, his eyes staring blankly into the distance as he leaned over the wall. "It's just… with you here, I wouldn't feel so… unsure. I wouldn't feel so far from home."

Harald contemplated what to say and finally sufficed to rest his hand on his brother's shoulder. Together, they watched as the sun began to set beyond the horizon. Though the moment appeared peaceful, both men were swarmed with ill thoughts for the future.

#

Unlike his brother Heins' recent wedding, which only held feelings of support, joy, and high hopes, Hans' wedding fell on a misty morning which gave way to a melancholy sky. The ceremony went as planned, and for the briefest of moments, Hans forgot his troubles bubbling in his heart as Elsa began her walk down the aisle. She was the most beautiful person Hans had ever seen. Her gown, predictably, was white as winter, the lace of her veil so fine one would think it made of snow. Hans wouldn't wonder if it was. Anna followed the party as a bridesmaid, part of the tiny wedding party with the enormous guest list. Elsa came to a halt in front of Hans, taking his ring and giving her heart in return.

Harald, perhaps going a little overboard, had attended wearing all of his medals, drawing intrigued whispers and interested stares from several of the single women. The wedding seemed to pass in a matter of seconds for Hans, but the ensuing coronation took the opposite approach. Every moment, every trickle of sweat among his sideburns and glint of disapproval in the eyes of his audience was painfully noticeable. The coronation was a process he'd seen before, but was not prepared to witness himself. The crowd of citizens rose as he accepted the royal artifacts into his hands, but unlike Elsa's coronation, there was hardly a smile to be found among them. He remained as stiff as the stone statues of angels among the church balconies as the priest recited the Norse vows.

 _Is this the right thing? Do the people trust me at all? What else can I do to prove myself? I'm not like I used to be. I only did it because I was desperate to forget Kris… to forget everything. Is it so wrong to want to forget?_

"King Hans of Arendelle!" the priest exclaimed, snapping Hans out of his trance-like state.

"King Hans of Arendelle!" the crowd shouted in response, falling silent afterward.

Hans took Elsa's arm and they walked out together, the crown feeling heavier than he imagined it would. As the newly-crowned king of Arendelle made his way to the church doors, a waving and encouraging Elsa beside him, a ripple of cheers made its way through the audience. For a moment, he began to feel positive, even hopeful, but no sooner had he begun to wave than he heard a distinct, yet distant "Boo!" Instantly he hesitated, scanning the crowd.

Elsa wrinkled her brow in puzzlement; it was clear she had not heard. Hans forced himself onward, but he was deaf to the sparse cheers of the citizens, the solitary boo ringing in his ears.

On his way out of the chapel, a soldier came up to his right side, looking sorely unhappy to be interrupting. "Your m-majesty?" he asked in a stammer. For a moment, Hans waited for Elsa to respond, for even though he was king now, the soldiers had all been dropping formalities with him to express displeasure. "Sir? Your highness?"

It suddenly occurred to Hans that someone was talking to him specifically and he faced the soldier in question. "Yes?"

"Sir, we were in the middle of letting the horses out for exercise when yours attacked the stable master. What should we do?"

"Is he hurt?" Hans asked.

"The stable master," the man clarified, "no sir, but he refuses to allow anyone near the horse."

Hans scratched his sideburns in thought. He wanted to attend to his steed on his own, but to leave now would only put him in a bad light and make him seem unsociable with his citizens, which was not good considering he had only just been coronated. "Leave Sitron for now. I'll see to him myself tonight, after the celebrations are over."

"Yes sir," the soldier said with a salute.

The ensuing celebrations swept Hans into a whirlwind of congratulations, of suggestions for improvements on the kingdom, and many questions concerning his family. He was happy to answer them all, but doing so took hours and by the time he was only halfway through the proceedings, he realized he'd left Sitron far longer than he'd wanted. He watched the sun fade behind the massive North Mountain. Determined to find a temporary solution, he searched the crowd for a familiar face; one he knew would not be far. "Harald!"

His brother, holding a strained conversation alongside a pretty young thing desperately flirting with the foreign, handsome soldier, sharply looked towards his name. Hans could almost see the gratefulness behind his brother's eyes as he shoved his cup of punch into the girl's gloved hands and hurried over to join him. Hans was baffled by his brother's ability to part the crowd without saying a word, his presence speaking volumes. "What is it?"

Hans stepped away for a moment, leaving Elsa to handle the thanks and conversations. "I need your help. Sitron has been stuck in the stables all night long while the other horses are getting exercise. Can you try to handle him? See if you can at least get him out of the stables? He knows you."

"Oh, he _knows_ me, alright," Harald acknowledged, "he knows and hates me. Have you forgotten how much I tortured that stupid horse when he was a colt?"

"I wouldn't ask if it weren't important to me. Just try to get him out of the stables," Hans coerced, "please."

"Oh… alright. As you ask, your majesty," Harald agreed, cracking into a slight smirk and lifting a hand in salute.

Hans watched him disappear and felt a wave of relief sweep over him, culminating with a low sigh. The time ticked on, and the last people wishing to congratulate him began to ebb away into conversation with friends. Hans took the opportunity to draw his new wife close. "I'm going to check on Harald and Sitron. I worry about him being in a strange place."

"Alright," Elsa agreed, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be long… it's our first night together, and I wouldn't want the bed to be cold."

Hans afforded a smile and rubbed his cheek. "If I'm not there in half an hour, you can invite Olaf to snuggle on my side." He paused another moment just to hear her laugh, waving as he left to see his horse. Though his heart felt light, he was not unaware that the courtyards on the way to the stable grew eerily quiet, and he noticed the rest of the castle seemed deserted of patrolling soldiers. As he crossed the ghostly courtyard swallowed in moonlight, Hans paused. He saw a young boy dashing towards one of the large decorative fountains, bucket swinging wildly behind him.

"Boy!" he called, running over, his crown wobbling. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, sir!" the boy gasped between pants, water sloshing as he dunked the bucket in the fountain. "The stables!"

Hans felt fear clutch his heart in its vice grip. The courtyard darkened, and Hans looked to the sky to see the moon shadowed in smoke. "Here, give that to me!" Hans took the bucket and pointed back at the castle. "Go and fetch the queen! Hurry!" The boy ran; Hans flew.

When he turned the corner to the stables, the fire was blazing, scattering angry showers of embers over fighters and spectators alike, his brother among them. "Harald!" Hans shouted, dashing to his brother's side and hurling the water at the flames.

"What are you doing ?" Harald replied, shielding his eyes, his face covered in black smudges of ash. "It's dangerous; get out of here!" He shook with a round of raucous coughing, pushing his brother away. "Go! You're the king! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Hans replied, teasing his cloak free from his outfit and wiping his brother's eyes, tossing it away afterwards. "Elsa is on her way!"

"It's coming down!" A nearby man shouted. "Everyone get back!"

The flames escalated into a furious roar, and Hans winced from the waves of heat.

"Hans, go!" Harald shouted again, roughly shoving Hans back. "Go!"

Just then, amidst a few pieces of the archway collapsing to the ground, Hans heard the shrill panicked scream of a horse. Hans heard Sitron.

"Sitron!" Hans shouted, bolting towards the inferno.

Suddenly, with a thwack on his chin, he fell backwards, Harald towering over him baring a fist. "Hold him back!" Harald ordered the fleet of firefighting soldiers, a group of them helping the king up, but firmly keeping him at bay.

"No! No, Sitron!" Hans shouted, tears streaking his face from stinging smoke and sorrow combined. "Sitron!" The horse screamed again, and Hans thrashed. "Harald, please! I can save him! I can save him!" _I can save him! He's all I have! Kris gave him to me! I can't just sit here and let him die! I have to try!_

"No, Hans!" Harald shouted. "You're the king and the people need you; you can't save him!" Harald faced the doorway of ravenous flame, eyes darting up to study the archway and the foundation holding the building aloft. They glinted in the firelight as his gaze sharpened, the green irises focused. "But I can." He dashed forward, disappearing into the hungry mouth of the fire.

"Harald!" Hans pulled against the people holding him back, but he was no match for so many. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Hans… stop."

Kristoff was part of the men holding him back, and with Anna's help, he dragged Hans away to a secure distance. Hans, defeated, stared desperately at the gentle face of his sister-in-law. Her frayed red hair shone in the fire's light. "It's time to back away… to be safe. Elsa's coming. Everything's going to be okay."

"Hans!" Elsa rounded the corner, followed by a mass of guards behind her and the boy trailing the end. She took her husband by the shoulders and placed herself in front of him. "Stand back; I'll stop it!" Elsa began to swirl her arms in a delicate dance, thrusting forward and causing a gust of bitter ice and wind to rush towards the fire.

"Careful!" Hans exclaimed, taking her shoulder and meeting her gaze. "Don't bring the building down; Harald is inside!"

Elsa's lips parted and she faced the smoldering stables with renewed concentration. Her magic moved with precision now, each breeze choosing its destination with her guidance. What was left of the building groaned in effort, heaving downward in resignation. The fire ebbed, dimming down in the embrace of the cold until only a few choice blazes sputtered. Elsa breathed relief, her magic working on the last few stubborn flames.

"Elsa, don't!" Hans tried to warn her, but the fear came too late. The wood shifted, and with a loud lasting creak, began to tumble downward. Clouds of ash exploded into the air, leaving everyone coughing. Hans was the first to stagger forward, wading into the remains of the wood, too fearful of what he might see to stand his ground.

"Search the remains of the stables!" Elsa commanded, quick to join her husband, tears filling her eyes.

Hans and Elsa both took hold of a large board to heft it out of the way when suddenly Anna, exploring the far sides of the stable remains, shouted. "Elsa! Hans! Over here!" The two ran to join Anna, who was attending to a horse shakily walking out of the clouds of ash. A man lay collapsed over the horse as support, clutching weakly at ripped clothing covering the beast's eyes.

"Harald!" Hans rushed to his brother's side, helping Kristoff lower him down gently. "Someone get some water; give him some air." He knelt in the sooty ground and supported his brother's head in his lap, wafting air into his face by fanning him with a hand. Anna returned with water and as Hans tilted his brother's head, Elsa dribbled it into his mouth.

Harald coughed, his ashy face offset by his green eyes as they flickered open. He panted, gulping in raspy breaths of air. Lolling his head up so he could look at Hans, he wheezed. "Sitron…?"

"He seems to be alright," Kristoff confirmed, dusting the horse down as he examined for injuries. "Looks like he just needs a good wash and a long rest."

"That goes for you, too, brother," Hans enthused, streaks of tears still showing through his ashen face like drops of rain.

Harald sighed in supposed defeat, leaning back against Hans, meeting his brother's eyes and coughing into his arm before closing his eyes and muttering. "Stupid horse…"

#

Hans had little time for wedded bliss that night or the next morning. First thing after awakening, refusing even breakfast, he headed for the wreckage of the stables to ask a few questions. When he arrived, he was bewildered to see Harald already there, looking clean and sharp though his posture betrayed exhaustion, sitting in the bed of a wagon and watching the clean-up crew of soldiers working. "Harald, you should be resting," Hans commented, striding up to his brother.

Harald grunted and waved his hand. "I'm not wounded." The crease lines in his forehead indicated he was troubled. "I've been waiting for you."

"Why?" Hans asked, garnering attention as the soldiers realized their king had appeared. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking. I could use a break." Harald motioned for the horse leading the wagon. "Indulge me, brother. Drive me a little."

Hans sighed, a little bothered by the fact his brother seemed so comfortable ordering him around. _But_ , he admitted as he took the driver's seat and clicked his tongue to tell the horse to walk, _that's what brothers do._ After they'd ridden a small while, he slowed the horse. "I can't be your chauffer right now. I have to figure out what happened last night."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Harald hoisted himself down from the back of the wagon.

Hans turned around "You know how it started? Why couldn't you have told me in the first place?"

"Because people were listening." Harald approached his brother, displaying a frayed and singed piece of cloth no bigger than his fist which had been tucked under an arm.

"What's that?" Hans asked, getting down himself.

"This, little brother, I would dare to wager, is the cause of the fire." Harald held out the piece of sad, blackened fabric. "I'm lucky I got there first this morning, or we may not have found it. Look familiar?"

Hans took the piece of fabric in hand and turned it over, rubbing away soot with his fingers. A brittle purple color began to emerge, and a pattern Hans could barely see, an imprint of some kind. He held the fabric up towards the light, letting his fingers brush softer over the patch. His eyes widened as the imprint suddenly became apparent to him. The anchor on the sea was now obvious. "This is our insignia… father's insignia… from one of our flags… what does it mean?"

"It means… someone is sending you a message." Harald leaned on the corner of the wagon, putting his head in his hands.

"How do you know this started the fire?" Hans stared at the piece of cloth despairingly.

"I didn't at first." Harald exhaled as he leveled his gaze on the castle. "But I figured it out."

"But why would they burn their own stables, especially if they never meant for us to find this?" Hans murmured, rubbing the fabric once more.

"Why, indeed. Let me ask you this. Why did you send me to the stables in the first place?"

Hans wrinkled his brow. "To check on Sitron."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid he would be nervous."

"Why, Hans?"

"Because he was alone there." Hans' eyes darted back and forth as the truth became apparent. "He was alone…"

"There," Harald said. "That's it."

"Sitron wasn't with the other horses. He was left behind because they said he didn't want to cooperate."

"And that is why they burned the stables."

Hans' teeth grit together as he brought his hands to his head, running them through his hair and turning away in frustration. "They wanted to kill Sitron…"

"Yes." Harald affirmed, sighing and scratching the back of his head.

Hans threw his hands into the air. "Well, this is fantastic news. I've been king one day and I've already almost lost the one thing I brought with me from home. I knew the people of Arendelle didn't like me, but I didn't think they'd do this. How can I convince these people that I've changed? How, Harald? What am I supposed to do? Who can I possibly trust here?"

Harald approached his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "Hans… take a breath. I told you; I've been thinking."

"Do you have an idea?" Hans asked, hope making his voice sound thin.

"I do."

"What is it?" Hans pressed, desperate for good news.

Harald sighed and dropped his gaze, pacing a little ways away. "Remember when you'd mentioned you wished I was the captain of the guard here?"

"Yeah…" Hans said, turning slowly to face his brother.

"Well… you've got your wish. You need someone here to keep watch over you, at least until things settle down and we're sure there will be no more threats. I'll be your new captain of the guard."

"You will?" Hans gasped, his smile spreading into a grin of disbelief.

Harald felt a strange, foreign mixture of joy and pride flood through him at the sight of his brother so happy. It was _good_ to have such a part in making him happy after he'd spent so much of his life pretending Hans did not exist. The more he'd thought about it, the more he'd realized the opportunity to protect his brother left him with purpose in life. "Yes. I will."

"What will we do about the current captain of the guard? Hasn't he dedicated his life like you have to his position?"

Harald smiled, glad his brother was already thinking of others first. "Yes, I've considered that, Hans. I'll take a careful record of all the men working under both the stables and the militia. If I find his loyalties to be true, I'll keep him on staff as an equal. We can work to find another position for those whose loyalties I question."

"And what about you?" Hans asked, forehead crinkling. "I thought you had sworn yourself to father."

"I did." Harald shrugged a shoulder. "It's simply a matter of where I'm needed most. Father's men are loyal to him. He's loved by his subjects. You could use a little assistance in that department. I will stay to keep you safe and write father a letter today to go home with my ship, announcing my temporary sabbatical from his service."

"Are you sure about this?" Hans asked. "I don't know how long it will take to find out who's doing these things."

"Don't worry, Hans… I may not have watched over you when you were younger… but I will now. And you can be certain. No one is ever going to try to hurt you or your horse again. Now let's go and tell Elsa of the news. We'll want to keep her informed." Harald hoisted himself into the driver's seat and held his hand out for Hans, helping his brother up, his grip strong and sturdy.

 **A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry for newcomers if it's a little confusing since it's a sequel, but if you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave me a tumblr message! Please leave me a review if you enjoyed.**


	2. Unexpected Discoveries

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers, both new and old who took the time to give me a quick review! For those of you questioning Hans' kingship, let's just take into account that he did suggest being consort, but Elsa refused because she wants to prove he will be a good King and she trusts him. I know the technicalities could be questioned, but let's just roll with it. Here comes chapter two, no jump this time! The story shares a tumblr with its original title at frozenheartsfansdottumblrdotcom.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Unexpected Discoveries**

The news of Harald's stay spread among Arendelle as quickly as the barn fire. Elsa, of course, was fully supportive of the decision, knowing how much his brother's presence would relax Hans. She understood the effects of anxiety far too well. Her next step was to make a short announcement to the people about the guard extension. Some applauded the precautions taken, some were suspicious, and others still were strongly opposed. Harald must have understood the people's apprehension, as his first action was to hold a conference with the current Captain. After negotiations and ideas were thrown about, the two men seemed to come upon a mutual understanding. Although he had never shown utmost respect for Hans, the Captain, Alrik by name, seemed more amenable.

"I do not envy him," he murmured as he watched his men spar with one another. "Agdar was a great king. The people see Hans as a frightened, sniveling traitor, not a king."

"I know," Harald replied steadily, watching the men closely. "He needs time."

"He doesn't have much of it," Alrik retorted, "but my oath is to protect my king, no matter who he is."

"You know as little as I about the incident and the underlying cause, then."

"Indeed." Alrik's gaze wandered over the man in the training yard, his eyes sharp. "But I have suspicions."

Harald waited for an additional disclosure, but as the pause lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, he grunted. "I assume you are more keen than I in that regard, Alrik." Harald faced the man. "To protect the king, we must be able to trust each other. It is our oath."

"Yes." Alrik's eyes glanced sideways at Harald's gleaming chest. "And you clearly have your years of experience."

The subtle shift in posture as Harald straightened in pride did not go unnoticed. "Then you will share your thoughts, and I will express mine," he stated. "When I am certain Hans is in no further danger, I will resume my duties in the Isles. I do not intend to rob you of your position, but rather, to become eyes where you do not see. I offer apologies if any intentions intimidated you."

"Hardly." Alrik's gaze swept over the soldiers once more. "Though I cannot say the same for my men."

"Any ideas on how we may alleviate their concerns?" Harald pressed.

"Perhaps if you showed an interest in the men, maybe took one under your wing, so to speak, it would give the people reassurance you are invested in and further support an alliance between our countries. They may even be of help in our investigation."

"Under my wing…" Harald murmured, again looking over the soldiers below him. The concept was nothing new, and the idea made sense. "Do you have a suggestion as to whom would be worthy?"

"Any one of my men would be a proven ally, under normal circumstances." Alrik fluently gestured with one arm. "Take your pick."

Harald studied the intricacies of the men below him, the way they parried, how many quick jabs they tried to execute, how far their feet slid back as they defended. Some were more impressive than others, but most of them were probably a few years his elder.

Then his eyes came to rest on someone without a sparring partner, practicing on a dummy. Judging by the lad's skinny physique, he was young. His face was covered by a helmet and visor, but his chestnut hair was chopped to just a few inches above his neck. Though Harald did not always approve of solitary training, it must have come in handy for the boy.

The more he watched his work, the more he was impressed. The footwork was light, but swift. His strikes were spot-on. He gestured with a jut of his neck. "The young man by himself, sparring in the leftmost corner. Who is he?"

Alrik followed his train of sight, but looked puzzled. "I'm not sure."

"You don't know?" Harald took a tiny bask of joy in Alrik's discomfort.

Alrik salvaged his pride. "It's difficult this time of day to differentiate. The sun glares off the armor."

"Ah. Then let us spare your eyes and ask him ourselves." Harald headed for the descending stairs, all restrained smiles.

"You there! Boy!" Alrik called as he neared, edging around the parameters of the training ground. "Come to attention!"

The stranger went on sparring as if they hadn't even heard.

"Boy! Come to attention!" Alrik barked, and this time the soldier stopped, shrinking back, stiffening. Harald observed the boy's chest heaving in effort, and his armor rattling.. Alrik was none-too-pleased with the soldier's apparent lack of respect. "Explain yourself, soldier! Why did you ignore my orders? Did you not see me speaking to you?"

"No, sir," the soldier answered, still rigidly stiff, "I didn't."

Harald could already tell from the soldier's physique that he was a young man, with poorly developed muscles, but the voice was a dead giveaway. It lingered in a lilt so soft it was almost a pity to hear in this environment, as if he hadn't experienced puberty yet.

Alrik's glare sharpened, but it didn't seem to affect the boy outwardly. "What is your name, soldier?" By now, he had garnered attention from the other soldiers.

"Sir, I apologize for my late attention. What do you need of me?"

"Don't patronize me, boy. I asked your name. I won't ask again."

The soldier's head bowed in defeat and after a long pause, he spoke. "Lily."

The courtyard fell into silence as the soldier removed her helmet and tucked it under her arm. With her short cropped hair and flat chest, she could have nimbly passed for a boy. The only evidence to the contrary would have been her long eyelashes and her soft voice, which was still easily mistaken for a prepubescent man. Harald and Alrik exchanged bewildered looks, but neither seemed to have words.

"What are you doing here?" Alrik finally asked between grit teeth, his tense expression mingling somewhere between disgust and anger.

"Training, sir," was her matter-of-fact answer. She straightened her shoulders and gazed in his direction proudly.

"This is no place to play games," Alrik grunted. "This is _my_ training yard, reserved for _my_ soldiers. It is not a place for women to indulge in odd fantasies."

"I didn't think you would mind," she replied steadily, her posture unrelenting. "I didn't mean any harm."

"I'll have someone escort you home," he ground out tersely.

"Don't bother, Captain. I can manage." Her cool, grey eyes, with a tint of pale green, flickered from left to right, and she took a small step forward, stumbling on an unseen coil of rope. She righted herself, brushing at her knees and, ignoring Alrik's extended hand, stretched out her arm until she touched the stony wall. She gained confidence as she turned her back on the men, heading for the exit at the archway with a steady pace.

Alrik turned back to face his men, who had begun to murmur amongst themselves. "What are you all standing about for?" he roared. "Back to your posts, now!" They scattered like mice, and Alrik started after the fading figure of the girl, a resigned look mingled in fatigue seeming to age his face.

"Wait." Harald held out a hand and grasped him firmly by the shoulder. "Let me. You stay here and look after your men. I'll see she makes it home. Ruminate on finding the culprit of the fire while I'm gone."

Alrik visibly hesitated, but then nodded. "Very well. See to it she makes it home. Safely."

Harald piqued an eyebrow but turned without saying anything, jogging after the woman in the distance, pondering what Alrik had meant by his last words and what, if any connection, he shared with the woman.

By the time he had nearly caught up with her, he was too winded to speak, but she beat him to it.

"What do you want?" She did not even turn to acknowledge him with a glance as if his very presence disgusted her.

"How did you know I was here?" He managed as he caught his breath, putting on one last burst of speed to match her stride.

"I heard your panting. You obviously came after me. But there's no need."

"I said I would see you home." He had to weave around a couple on the sidewalk as they came around the corner and entered the marketplace.

"I already told you, there's no need." She came to a stop before a fruit stall.

"Good morning, Lily!" A pleasant, red-headed woman in her middle age greeted her, filling her boxes with oranges. "What can I do for you?"

"What do you have today?" Lily asked in return, brushing her hands over the fruit aimlessly, occasionally smelling or squeezing one, her eyes drawn perpetually downward.

The woman seemed very analytical of Harald the moment he strode up beside Lily, but she only smiled, biding her time. "We have some lovely ripe oranges, just arrived from Corona. Shall I bag you some?"

"Yes, please," she agreed.

"And who is your friend, Lily? An admirer, perhaps?" teased the woman, winking coyly at Harald.

"One of Alrik's stooges," Lily scoffed, turning away from Harald. "I hardly know him at all."

"A _secret_ admirer, then," the woman exclaimed with a laugh.

Lily's cheeks began to flush with a bloom of color. "A bothersome shadow, more like."

"Well, whenever he's finished following you, you tell him he can tag along after me anytime."

Harald cleared his throat, gesturing towards the woman's wares. "Anything from the Southern Isles?"

"Some dates, yes," the woman replied. "How many would you like?"

"A few handfuls." Harald shrugged, watching her fetch them.

"I do enjoy a good date, don't you, Lily?" the woman pressed, smiling at the young woman. She turned her attention back to Harald. "Sure you only want a few handfuls? Nothing imported from the Isles seems to sell quickly as of late."

"Is it any wonder?" Harald mumbled, nodding. "Yes, those will do." He passed her a few coins, enough to warrant change, but received none. Instead, the woman grinned and spoke louder.

"Well, Lily! How kind of the gentleman to pay for your purchase!" She began to hand Harald his wares, but at the last moment leaned towards Lily, giving the bag a little shake.

Lily's cheeks were radiating heat as she reached out, snagging the outstretched bag. She turned on heel and began to dash off before a word could be said. Harald did a double-take before the woman held out another bag, her smile wider. "Better get after her."

Sighing heavily, he took the oranges and again resumed chase. As he began to catch up, which wasn't nearly as hard as before, he noticed that the girl stumbled frequently. She stuck close to the interior of the sidewalk, close enough to touch the buildings if she'd wanted to for some reason. He wondered if she was just naturally clumsy, which could have explained why she seemed to avoid eye contact as if she were embarrassed. They passed by several shops, few of which appealed to Harald, though his thoughts did turn to Heins briefly as he walked by the window of a clothing store. Inside he could hear someone irritable yelling at someone else, and he glanced up to take note of the name of the place. Perhaps he'd send something home to his little brother if he made a care package of sorts for his siblings still stuck at home. Finally, the girl slowed as they approached a quiet corner of the town, where she came to a halt in front of a cottage and slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

Harald looked over the cottage as he stopped in front of it. It was small, and a little run down in places, but suitable. There was a special sort of care given to the exterior with a walkway leading around to what Harald assumed was a back patio for entertaining. He approached the front door and knocked a few times with his knuckles. "Hello? Miss?" There was no answer. He resorted to using her name. "Lily?"

The door opened a crack, and she called from within. "What do you want? I'm already home now; just go back to Alrik and tell him I'm fine. I'm sure he'll give you a shiny new medal."

"I came to retrieve my dates," Harald responded, a little scowl plain on his face. "And I am not doing this under Alrik's command."

"Dates?" She repeated, and there was the sound of rustling from inside the house. "Oh!" The door opened a little wider and she appeared in the gap, his bag in hand. "Here."

"Thank you." He took his bag and handed her the parcel of oranges in exchange.

She nodded as she repeated the sentiment. "I'm so sorry about Marie. She's very… overbearing at times." She bowed her head. "You didn't pay for my oranges, then… or at least, mean to… did you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied honestly, doing his best to remain polite as he spoke.

"Let me pay you for them then, before you go."

Harald began to object out of politeness, but she swiftly left the front door and he watched as she dug into a bureau drawer. It was then he noticed something about her. Her eyes never moved from staring straight ahead as she searched and felt objects within the drawer. Like a thunderclap, the truth encircled his brain and in shock he spoke his thoughts out loud. "You're blind."

Concealing whatever emotion she felt, a few coins clinking, she turned and held an outstretched hand towards him. "Here. Take your money."

Immediately, he regretted his words. He knew how to control his tongue better. He bit his lip as he brought his hand to touch hers and she passed off the coins. His fist enclosed over them and he let his hand fall to his side. His mission was complete and he should have left, but curiosity pestered him to stay. He looked at her with more than passing interest now, trying to fathom it.

"I did give you the right amount," she affirmed. "Count it if you don't believe me."

"Where did you learn to fight?" he asked bluntly, growing more fascinated by the moment.

"What?" Her eyes met his, stunned surprise lighting her features.

"Your fighting…" Harald reiterated. "Where did you learn?"

"My father taught me," she replied quietly, the previous hint of venom in her voice gone. "Why?"

"Your skill for your age is incredible." Harald continued to stare at her in befuddlement. "It's truly something to behold."

"No one else thinks so," she muttered, dropping her gaze. "I'm not supposed to be there. Too dangerous, Alrik says."

 _So…_ Harald thought, _He does know her._ "I wouldn't have picked you otherwise."

"Picked me?" Her face turned towards his voice, her tone lilting in interest and suspicion. "For what?"

"A confidant… you might say I'm new around here. Though I've never met a woman who wanted to be a soldier."

"Won't Alrik be angry with you if he doesn't see you back soon?" she asked, tucking a few strands of wayward hair back behind her right ear. It wasn't long before it drifted back out in front.

Harald almost smiled as she tucked it back again. "I don't think so." He began to back out of her doorway, onto the paved cobblestone, still regarding her with careful thought. "I'll talk with Alrik. See if I can't get you access to the courtyard."

"You will?" Her face brightened with ill-concealed excitement. She followed him, halting at the doorway. "Why?"

"Because there's a shortage of women, needless to say, visually impaired women, who are skilled regarding the art of the sword in this world." He paused to chew a few dates and swallow. "It would almost be a pity to stop you."

"Then… You don't disapprove?" Her face contorted in confusion.

"I didn't say that." Harald thought for a moment before speaking. "But I can say, with confidence, you have the best instincts with the sword among all the men in that training yard… and that counts for something."He turned away and had only made so far as the street when she called after him.

"Wait!"

He stopped as requested, turning over his shoulder. "Yes?"

She took a few tentative steps forward. "Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"You would invite one of Alrik's stooges?" Harald taunted her, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," Lily huffed, "but I tend to speak without thinking sometimes. It's just to thank you for trying with Alrik. And because… I know what it's like to feel unwelcome."

Harald could not deny his raging curiosity about the woman. Dinner meant lots of time for talking, for learning. Knowing he had nothing better to do until he found a lead on the fire, he gave in to his desires. "Very well." He walked closer, fished one of the plumper pieces of fruit from his bag, and took one of her hands, placing the fruit in her palm and folding her fingers over it. "It's a date."

It took a moment for his play on words to kick in. Had he thought more on it, he probably would have left it at his first parting comment. He had never been particularly gifted in the comical. But Lily's gray green eyes brightened, and a giggle bubbled from her lips. It was a delightfully musical sound, and Harald was sorry when it stopped.

"Goodbye. Oh, wait… you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Harald." It was the first time in a long while he'd omitted the "Captain" tag line, or the "Southern Isles" bit, but for some reason, it didn't occur to him to include them.

"Harald…" She said the word slowly, almost as if she were testing it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lily." She disappeared back into her cottage, and Harald resumed his trek back to the castle, his hands buried in his coat pockets, mind buzzing in anticipation of learning more about the blind girl who was so damnable decent with a sword.

#

Hans lay back in the luxurious bed, his robe in a pile on the floor nearby, hands folded behind his head. He had counted the swirls of the carved snowflakes on the ceiling twice waiting for Elsa to speak. There were one hundred and eighteen. Finally, somewhere in the middle of his third count, he turned, leaning his head on one hand, the vapor from his breath evident as he spoke. "Elsa. You don't have to be afraid. You won't hurt me."

Elsa shook her head, the covers tightly held over her chest with one hand. "You don't know that."

She'd been very eager as they started, but her inexperience had given way to nervousness, which was too close a relative to fear. The room temperature plummeted and hands shrank away as they sank under covers to keep warm. Now she had virtually shut herself away, but Hans was determined to comfort her. He reached out, taking her shoulder. "I know I love you."

Elsa shifted and met his eyes, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight peeking through the window. It pained Hans to see his wife so troubled. He cupped her cheek with a hand, thumbing it, savoring the feel of her cool, smooth skin.

She brought her hand over his, resting it there. "I...I love you, too."

The words seemed to have a profound impact on her. _No wonder,_ Hans thought, _she was shut away for so long without the opportunity to say it to those who meant the most._

"Doesn't true love thaw a frozen heart?" Hans asked, half trying to soothe her, the other half joking to keep the mood light.

"An _act_ of true love," Elsa murmured in correction, burrowing her body deeper under the covers.

Hans scooted closer, brushing her skin under the blankets. He leaned in, giving her a kiss just beside her earlobe. "What act could be truer?" he whispered.

Elsa smiled faintly, a little bit of precious hope flickering behind the blue of her eyes.

She shuddered as his arm draped comfortingly over her waist, drawing her closer until she was nestled against the contours of his body. She may have been cold, but he was determined to make her warm. His sideburns tickled as he bestowed a trail of kisses along the nape of her neck. An affirmative sound of pleasure seeped from her lips as she exhaled.

"Elsa," he soothed, "I want to do this with you. Trust me."

"I was only playing with Anna and I almost killed her, Hans. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I just can't..." Elsa turned away, trembling.

"Elsa, close your eyes," Hans whispered. He gently and unhurriedly stroked her hair for several minutes until he felt her begin to relax. "I want to tell you something I've never told anyone before. A memory...I had almost forgotten. When I was five, and fell through the ice...at first, I was terrified. I kicked, and fought the water, trying desperately to be able to breathe. The cold water was like knives stabbing me, and it hurt so badly... But after a little while, I began to feel numb, and as my strength ebbed, almost... peaceful. I began to relax, and float in the water...and the cold was no longer an enemy. I looked up, and could see the sun dancing on the surface of the ripples, and reflecting through the ice above me, and as I began to fall asleep, I realized I had never before seen anything so beautiful...so crystal clear, and so alive. I woke up shaking and confused alone on the ice, with only vague impressions of a voice screaming my name, and the ice shattering again. For years I had only confusing, fragments of memories and loss, and it wasn't until much later I pieced together what had happened...how Kris' love had saved me."

Hans let out his breath in a shuddering sigh as Elsa turned toward him in compassion. "Elsa... I'm not afraid of the cold any more. Kris showed me how the self-sacrifice of love can overcome it. And to this day, I've never seen anything more beautiful... until you. You, my love, are radiant, both inside and out. I've never wanted anything in life more than I want to love you...forever, and in every way. Somehow I know our union could never hurt me, but could only heal us both. Don't think of your fears, my love...just look at me, and just feel my touch."

Her face, completely absorbed in what he had to say, melted into a sense of peace, and she let her arms fall to her side, becoming lax.

"We'll take it slow...and I'll stop anytime you wish." His fingers wove into her hair, removing the band holding her braid in place, then they threaded through the strands, freeing them. Soon it cascaded over the pillow in waves. He planted a few kisses along her collarbone, caressing her gently. "I love you so much," he whispered almost inaudibly again and again.

She exhaled, wrapped her hands around his neck, and drew him close, holding him. How she'd longed for touch when she was a child, prayed she'd gain control just long enough to hug her mother, to get a goodnight kiss from her father. And now, she was in bed with a man she loved, and sharing the most intimate form of touch there could be. She kissed along the corners of his lips, savoring their feel. She wanted to please him, and she wanted to experience his love in full. She had to try.

Hans seemed to sense the way she moved her body, helping him position his in the right place, his chest resting on hers. He braced himself. "Are you ready?" he whispered as he lost himself in her eyes.

She nodded, a smile trembling over her lips, replacing nervousness with anticipation and allowing him ever closer. A warmth seemed to spread from her rapidly beating heart to the rest of her body as she was swept into incredible new sensations that made every anxiety disappear.

Afterward, as she rested in his arms and drifted away on a dream, a soft echo of his voice seemed to follow her there. "Elsa, some people... are worth freezing for."

 **A/N: So what did you think? I love seeing Harald as a more active character. Don't hesitate to ask any questions! And to my reviewer who suggested some ideas for frozen fractals, I'll be looking them over and you may see one fleshed out in the near future! Please take a moment to leave me a review if you enjoyed!**


	3. Blind Ambitions

**A/N: Everybody welcome Lily to our happy OC family? Let's get to know her a little better, shall we? The timeline remains strong with this chapter and probably the next one. I know you're all eager about Hans and Elsa but this sequel also involves several of the brothers as well.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Blind Ambitions**

Harald took pause before a mirror in the hallway, straightening his uniform jacket and smoothing a rogue crease. His dinner company may have been blind, but that did not mean he could not conduct himself with pride. He had spent much of the day thinking of Lily, not willingly of course, but she just never seemed to leave his mind. Alrik did not give him much to go on about her, but then, Harald had not told him he was going to join the woman for a meal. He'd only said Lily was safely home, and Alrik had, after a moment, begrudgingly thanked him.

"Well, where are _you_ off to?" Princess Anna appeared behind him in the mirror's reflection, smiling mischievously. "Are you seeing a _girl_?"

Harald's forehead creased in irritation from his thoughts being interrupted by the ever-peppy princess. Getting used to the talking snowman Elsa seemed to insist on keeping around was hard enough, but Harald had gone for a long time without a sister and was unused to the repercussions of having someone consistently nag him about his life. "Nowhere of your concern, princess."

Anna heaved an overzealous sigh, and crossed her arms over her chest in a pout. "I wish you would just call me Anna. You do it for Elsa. You're too _serious._ "She exaggerated with a silly look of mock sincerity, pointing a finger at him and giving him a little poke in the side. "People will mistake you for a statue if you keep that up! You should _smile_ once or twice a year."

"I'll take it under consideration." He went back to his preening, arching an eyebrow as he noted Anna opening a visor on a suit of armor guarding the hallway. She stuffed a sock inside it hurriedly. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Relieving stress!" she chirped, hopping down. "Being a king is a tough job, so I like to keep him on his toes!"

Harald just stared incredulously. "By hiding his sock?"

"Hey, it makes him smile! Everyone likes a good treasure hunt!" she exclaimed, looking at his non-plussed expression. "Well, almost everyone."

"I see." Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he started shining his medals adorning his chest. Typically, he was skilled when it came to ignoring others, but Anna was practically breathing down his neck. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

"Nope!" she replied, earning a glower. "Alright, alright, but just tell me this, is she attractive?"

"In a way." Harald replied, freezing over a second too late.

"Ah-hah! I knew it! You're going to see a girl!" Anna exclaimed. "I promise I won't tell if you spill all the details."

"How about I don't tell where you hid the king's sock?" Harald volleyed, raising his eyebrows.

"You won't tell, will you? Be a good sport!" Anna pleaded.

"If you did that in our castle, the retaliation would be your undergarments." Harald replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Alright, I won't ask any more. I only want to help you out. It's the duty of any good S.I.L. to help her B.I.L.," she quoted, solemnly placing a hand over her heart.

Harald waited, waving a hand to ask her to continue. "Elaborate?"

"Sister-in-law and brother-in-law, of course!" Anna exclaimed joyfully. "Everything is better in code!" She started to skip away, but took pause, turning back, pinching two fingers together. "Can I just offer one _tiny_ suggestion?"

Harald sighed deeply in resignation. "I've a feeling you'll offer regardless of my wishes. Go on, then."

"Maybe you shouldn't wear the medals? I mean, don't get me wrong, medals are impressive and all, but you should let her see you without the décor. You don't wanna seem like a snob or anything."

Harald bit back his offended nature, taking her advice under consideration. She was a woman, after all, and probably a better judge of the fairer sex. Then again, Lily was blind, and what he wore would hardly make a difference In his opinion. "Your advice is noted… Anna."

Anna shrugged, skipping around the corner where she came to an abrupt halt, stealthily edging her head around to see him. Harald removed his jacket, staring at himself, then folded it gingerly over an arm. Anna smiled. "That's my B.I.L."

#

As the sun began to turn the sky a golden orange and the soldiers finished their training for the day, Harald excused himself from Alrik's side and started his walk to Lily's. He'd found nothing relating to the fire despite interviewing several soldiers on watch and the lack of results despaired him. He scratched his bare chest uneasily. He felt naked without his medals. It reminded him of when he'd just started out training in his father's army, a young, impetuous boy ready to stand out from his twelve brothers and make his father proud. He'd hoped at that time, in vain, that the pride may prove strong enough to wash away his guilt over his sister's death. He did his best to disregard such memories as he approached Lily's home and knocked.

"Come in!"

He obliged, stunned to see the table delicately set, and a few covered dishes of food in the middle. "You're early!" He turned to see her brandishing a carving knife, slicing a leg of meat with precision, her eyes looking his way. "Were you worried I'd eat it all or did you think I'd need help in my own kitchen?"

Harald had assumed the very thing, but Lily seemed ever ready to surprise him. "I'm still getting used to navigating here. I thought it best not to take chances." It was a lame excuse, and even she seemed to know it, but she indulged him.

"Please, sit down." She began to plate the meat on a fancy dish as he obeyed.

Harald took note of the designs on the stemware, tilting his wine glass. She was from good money, judging by her possessions. He surveyed the house next. The kitchen shelves were built of a dark stained wood, rare to see in common homes. Someone must have made them, or had them custom ordered. To his right, the house opened out into a study, with shelves of thick books. He couldn't see the titles, but they seemed to be thicker than children's books. What could she have wanted with books?

"Something wrong?" she asked with concern, noting his silence.

"No, just… looking at your books."

"Oh, they aren't mine," she answered quickly.

Harald felt the pang of an emotion he rarely felt. He thought it to be, oddly enough, regret, intertwined with disappointment to make quite the pungent mix. "Whose, then?"

"My father's," she replied, setting the meat on the table carefully, sitting down across from him.

The immense rush of relief he experienced was enough to make him sigh out loud. "Your father?"

"Here, please." She lifted the cover of the dishes, the steam wafting away to reveal broccoli and a thick, hearty soup, which carried an air of potatoes and chicken.

"Is he on business?" Harald was puzzled he'd not seen the man as he helped himself to the food, awkwardly pausing to see if she needed assistance in that department. When it seemed she had it under control, he continued, albeit slowly. It felt strange to be helping himself to the food when he'd usually had people to do that for him.

"No." He detected a hint of sadness behind her voice. "He passed away some time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you." She stared down emptily at her plate, serving herself rather gracefully. Harald was sorry he'd ruined the first few moments of their dinner with such an unexpectedly depressing subject. To his surprise, she didn't leave it alone. "He would have liked you, I think."

"What makes you say that?" Harald questioned after he'd tested the meat. It was juicy, the flavors making his mouth water for more.

"You're determined. And you don't judge people right away, like most of the soldiers. If father were here, you'd already be promoted."

"Promoted?" Harald repeated between bites, especially careful not to speak with his mouth full, thanks to the years of etiquette beaten into him.

"My father was the late Captain of Arendelle," she explained.

Harald blinked in surprise. No wonder she had been taught so well in sword fighting. "What happened to him?" He knew, both from instinct and from the years of lessons in adolescent times, it was incredibly rude to press about such things, but Lily was growing more and more fascinating.

"Did you hear of King Agdar and Queen Idun? They were on an expedition when a storm hit and their ship was lost at sea."

"I remember hearing of it," Harald agreed. "An unfortunate loss."

"My father was with them. He insisted on it, as the Captain. He was very loyal."

Harald picked at his food, brow furrowed. "I'm sorry he had to pass that way."

"So am I." She slid her hand towards her glass, grasping for a gentle hold on the stem. She lifted the empty glass to her lips, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she set it down with a clink. "Would you care for any wine? I'm sorry, I forgot to pour it."

"Thank you, yes. I'll get it." Harald took the unopened bottle from the middle of the table, popping the cork with the corkscrew beside it. He leaned over and filled her glass first, then his own. "What of your mother? Is she with your father?"

"Yes. She passed away some time ago when I was very young. My father took care of me." She sipped her wine and tucked her hair behind her ear.

 _I wonder what Alrik means to her._ Harald mused, making an affirmative noise in his throat. He decided to ask by way of teasing her. "And Alrik must be your brother."

She wrinkled her nose as if the wine had gone bad. "No." She set the glass down and fingered the base. "Alrik is… Well, you might call him my unofficial guardian."

"What does that mean?" Harald pressed.

"My father was his mentor. I've known Alrik since we were children, so I guess he thinks he's sworn to protect me, now that my father's gone… you didn't get to ask him about my training, did you?"

"I did." Harald had hoped he could wait longer before addressing the matter, but memories of his conversation with Alrik left him with little more than a burning frustration.

" _She only wants access to practice, is that so much to ask? She's not asking for special treatment. Let her Improve her skill."_

" _And pretend what? That she'll be a soldier someday? That she's not in danger every moment she's there? Don't presume to tell me how to run my yard, and I won't presume you've lost your mind."_

"He said no." Harald summarized simply, choosing not to elaborate.

Lily's brow furrowed and she blinked rapidly as she took a long drink of her wine. She tried to keep her voice from wavering when she spoke. "He can't stop me. I'm not helpless. I can fight like any of them."

"I know." Harald was nearly finished eating, and he felt so comfortable he hardly wanted to move. "And I wanted it for you, believe me." He was silent for a moment, and then interjected a sudden thought. " If he won't train you... maybe I can."

Lily just stared in his direction. "You would do that for me? But how?"

Harald dropped his gaze to his empty plate, guilt nagging at him. Yes, Lily was promising with her skill, and he wanted to help her, but he had promised Hans to deal with the fire, and family came first. "I don't know yet."

"But Alrik… He would never approve… And I don't want you to lose your position over it."

"That won't happen." Harald set his utensils gingerly aside, leaning back and savoring the full feeling in his stomach. He was enjoying dinner far more than he'd anticipated.

"You said you were new, where did you come from?" Lily asked, leaning forward, interest still sparkling in her otherwise vacant eyes.

Although hesitant to tell her the truth, Harald relented. "The Southern Isles."

"So far away!" Lily exclaimed in awe. "I'm sure you've heard of King Hans' recent crowning, then?"

"Oh yes." Harald said, smiling now. Somehow it felt so easy to do around her.

"What did you do there?"

Harald's smile spread wider in amusement. "I worked with the army."

She leaned forward on her elbows in a manner completely inconsistent with what Harald was accustomed to compared to his typical dinners. "I've heard it's beautiful there; tell me about it; is it bigger than Arendelle?"

Harald felt proud to talk about his homeland, especially since nobody here seemed remotely interested, much less supportive, of the Isles. He let his eyes glaze over as he pictured it. "At least twice as large. Right now, the ground will be blossoming with the spring flowers. The hills turn yellow from dandelions and other wild blooms. The woods begin to get lush in greenery, and it marks the beginning of hunting season for u-" he faltered, stunned back into the present by how close he'd come to revealing who he really was. He did his best to continue as if nothing had happened, passing it off with a feigned cough "- sorry, the royal family. It's not as mountainous as Arendelle, but the beach stretches all along the main inlet on one side, low enough for citizens to enjoy it. People seem to be very happy there."

"Were you?" Lily asked dreamily, trying to recall colors from her memories.

Harald should have responded immediately. Of course he was happy. He'd never considered it before, and his smile wavered as he dredged up a response. "I think of it often."

"This is probably going to seem a silly question, but... did you ever get to see the royal family?"

Harald's smile returned. "Actually, yes."

"How exciting," Lily half sighed in wistfulness. "I wonder what it's like, having so many siblings. I can't even remember how many there are in the Southern Isles lineage. Do you have any siblings of your own?"

Harald chuckled, a low, short sound to strangle his laughter. "I do, indeed. Twelve."

"No wonder you left home! Living with so many people!" Lily exclaimed, gathering her dishes and walking to the sink's side, setting them down. "But I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

"Why?" Harald asked, getting his own dishes, a practice he was unused to, but wanted to do for her. He set them down by the sink as she began to speak amidst pumping water.

"When I was younger, and started to lose my eyesight, my father pressed me to read. He sought out every book he could find. I always loved fairy tales, loved reading about knights, princesses, and the royal family life. When I stopped being able to read myself, he did it for me. I suppose, if I had so many siblings, I'd still be able to read, in a way. I miss that. I used to pretend I was the knight in the stories. There were never any girl knights. I always wanted to meet the queen and king, but father kept me at home… I think things changed for him, for a lot of people, once the gates were closed."

"You know…" Harald began, looking towards Lily out of the corner of his eye. "If you like, I could arrange a meeting tomorrow between both King Hans and Queen Elsa. Perhaps to show respect to your father..."

"You would do that? But how? I-I couldn't!"she stammered, frantically tucking her hair behind her ear again. "What would I say to them? King Hans is so busy with other people, I'm sure. How would you be able to get an audience so easily?"

Harald shrugged casually. "He'll make time for me. It's what brothers do." The instant the words left his mouth, he realized what he'd said. And, judging by the way Lily was staring in his direction, so did she.

"Brothers?" she gasped out.

Harald felt his heart tighten and begin to race painfully. He felt as if he'd been caught stealing his father's cigars as he so often did when he was younger. "Lily, wait. I meant to tell you, really. I wasn't trying to hide anything."

"King Hans is your… then you're… you're a…p-prince?"

"Yes," Harald quietly relayed his title to her. "Prince Harald, Captain of the Southern Isles army, but does it matter so much what my title is?"

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed vehemently, her face red enough to rival the spotting of rouge on her cheeks. "I told you about wanting to be a real knight, and invited you to dinner, and thought you'd be impressed, and you, you didn't say anything! This whole time I asked you where you came from and I thought you were just a normal person!"

"I _am_ normal." Harald felt his temper begin to rise, wrestling to keep it in check.

"No, you're not!" Lily argued, avoiding looking at him. "Something like that, it, it's not even close!"

Harald fired off the first words that came to his mouth, his brow furrowing. "If you're angry with me for not telling you, that's fine. But if you're angry because I'm a prince and you think that makes me somehow extraordinarily different, you really _are_ blind."

Lily reeled as if the words were fists flying, then turned away from him forcefully. "Get out."

"Gladly."Harald got to his feet, swinging the door open and glancing back. "Thank you for having me over for dinner!" he snapped as he slammed the door behind him.

"You're welcome!" Lily shouted at the barricade between them. She remained still for a moment, listening for the sound of the door opening once more, but all she heard was the creaking of the house. Her heart was begging for the return of his company, but her mind was still replaying the argument. So, after she realized he was not coming back, she blinked back tears of frustration and left the dishes to sit, hugging her arms while swallowing a bitter pill of regret.

#

Harald found himself feeling inexplicably lonely as he wandered the darkened streets, illuminated only by lamplight on the spare corners. He examined himself in the reflection of a shop window. Taking off the jacket had been a bad idea. It'd brought him bad luck. Yes, he knew things about Lily, but what did it matter if she wanted nothing to do with him? He grunted, imagining how their night might have gone differently had he never slipped. Did they have dessert planned tonight? Would he offer to go for a walk? Was he growing too involved with her? Perhaps, but if he was, he wished it would go on. It probably would have if he'd not suddenly lost control of his temper. He wandered until he was in the vicinity of the pier and found himself staring blankly into the dark water, which seemed more like ink.

"Well, don't you look down in the mouth!" exclaimed someone nearby.

Harald glanced in the direction of the voice, eyelids springing open in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is that the kind of greeting you give me after these past few months apart?" Heinrik retorted, waltzing out of the darkness a little clumsily, a feathered hat bobbing as he did so. "I was only noticing you don't seem quite yourself."

"Allow me to rephrase. What do you want?" he snapped, feeling irritated someone had caught him with his guard down.

"Ah, there you are, little brother!" Heinrik managed between a laugh, his eyes bright, hand holding an empty mug. "I come bearing good news, so stow yer venom or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

"News." Harald repeated, as if unconvinced. He could smell the drink on his brother, and his nose wrinkled in reaction.

"Yes, care to accompany me to the castle and deliver it? I was only just on the verge of discovering a new series of islands when father asked that I take a detour to share the message." Heinrik's smile seemed bright enough to shame the lamps amidst the darkness.

Harald studied his brother for a moment to ascertain his level of drunkenness. He was used to having to coddle his brothers when they overindulged at home, so it was no surprise to him. Heinrik seemed aware enough of his surroundings and the walk would do him some good. "Very well." He would get nothing accomplished feeling sorry for himself. The two of them began to walk together back to the castle, Heinrik's step much lighter and unpredictable than Harald's.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Heinrik slurred, cocking his head. "Hans' conoration should be over, right?"

"Coronation, yes. But not long after, the stables were burned with Sitron inside. Luckily we got the dumb horse out before Hans did something he would regret. I can't be certain, but I believe someone may be sending a message. I'm investigating the incident." It felt good to focus on something other than Lily. He chose to elaborate on the welcome distraction. "It's a temporary sabbatical from my duties at home."

"Uh-huh," acknowledged Heinrik, hopping upon the sidewalk, walking backwards. "Typically I'd be a little more concerned about Hans, but with you here, I doubt he has anything to worry about."

"Yes." Harald admitted, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded. "And you? How is your not-pirating business going?"

"Oh, you know," drawled Heinrik, stumbling as the sidewalk dropped off and laughing at himself. "I stay out of major trouble. I'm occasionally stumbling across the various plundering villains of the sea, and I have to defend myself, of course. But pirating? No, not me. Look at this face; would I lie?"

Harald barely glanced up. "Yes," he replied summarily.

Heinrik blew the feather on his hat up with a puff of air, clapping an arm around his brother. "But I swear I wouldn't hurt anyone, Harald. It's just a bit of fun. I'm a privateer. But pirate and privateer, they sound similar enough, would anyone blame me if I slipped every so often?"

"Why couldn't I have been born first to knock some sense into you?" Harald grunted, shrugging his brother's hand away. "At least be realistic."

"This coming from the same Harald who used to wear scraps of tin pretending they were medals and cried for two days when Harken found out and told the rest of us?" Heinrik responded, wildly staggering his body to the side to avoid the swing of his brother's fist. "Easy! I'm just saying, we all have dreams."

Harald stared, face tensely fixed in irritation. Lily was coming back to mind, and this time, she was staying firmly placed.

"Something happened to you…you're angrier than usual." Heinrik's face shifted, his eyes taking on a sincerely concerned look. "You want to… talk about it?"

After a moment Harald sighed: a deep, disconcerted sound. "No." He swung his arm, and Heinrik flinched, but when he opened an eye cautiously, Harald gently lopped off his hat.

"Hey!" Heinrik scooped up his hat and dusted it off, placing it gingerly back on his head. "Careful, you'll rumple my feathers!"

Harald slowly turned and affixed him with a threatening look which Heinrik could not decipher as playful or serious.

"Which is fine!" Heinrik added, chuckling as he dodged another swipe, brightening when he saw the castle. "My, my! Hans really has done well! Doesn't time fly with such cheerful company as you!"

Harald, quite done with his brother's remarks, took chase, and the two dashed through the gates and the following courtyard.

#

Harald found Hans and Elsa not long after they entered the castle. They were in the foyer and appeared to be looking for something. He cleared his throat as he approached. "Your majesties? Prince Heinrik of-" he cut off, the introductions wasted due to the fact his brother was already shaking hands far ahead of him. "Oh, forget it."

"What are you doing here?" Hans asked, clasping his brother in a tight hug..

"I come bearing news!" Heinrik replied boisterously, still carrying an empty mug. He seemed to notice as he shook Hans' hand. "Whoops! Guess I wanted one last top off!"

"You're drunk." Elsa stated with some disapproval veiled behind her tone.

"Drunk, no, your majesty. Merely tipsy," Heinrik replied with a big smile. "A real man knows the difference and when he hits it. And I quite know the difference, love."

"What news do you bring then?" Elsa asked with a restrained smile of amusement at his expression.

"Oh, yes!" Heinrik cleared his throat, raised a finger, and projected. "Congratulations! You are to be an uncle!"

Hans blinked, looking to Elsa, who stared back with the same stunned expression. Harald pinched two fingers at the bridge of his nose to keep the headache at bay. "Who is the girl, and does father know about this?"

"Not me!" Heinrik retaliated with a partial look of disgust. "Heins! They're expecting the baby come fall, perhaps September, according to the doctor."

The entire party, even Harald, brightened at the news. "That's wonderful!" exclaimed Elsa, "What exciting news! Oh, Helena must be so thrilled!"

"And Heins!" Hans added, "think of all the infant clothes he's designing! But to not know which sex it is; poor mother and father must be going quite mad!"

"I can only imagine." Harald added. He was happy for his brother, but the high from the good news lasted only so long before Lily was back on his mind. He turned towards Heinrik. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"Tomorrow, I think." Heinrik replied. "Johan is restocking our supplies and we'll head to Corona to look for the islands again. Maybe stop in at the Snuggly Duckling for a drink." He looked a little remorsefully at his empty glass and tapped it, turning his hopeful gaze to Hans. "I don't suppose there's a free family refill perk, is there?"

Elsa stepped forward, taking his arm and wrapping it around herself. "Come on. I'll take you to the kitchens and see if we can't get you something."

Heinrik smiled at Hans and clapped him on the shoulder as he passed. "Good to see you, little brother." He allowed Elsa to lead him away, humming a few chords from a bouncy song to himself.

Once he was gone, Hans and Harald were left alone in an awkward silence. To avoid the discomfort of the situation, Hans studied Harald's subtly frowning face. Something was distinctly different about him. He reached out to his brother. "Any luck on the fire?"

The reminder that he had failed to discover anything only fueled Harald's bad mood. "Nothing," he growled.

Hans suddenly realized what the difference was. "Your jacket is gone. Your medals?" He knew how important they were to his brother and to see Harald without part of his uniform left Hans with a queasy feeling.

Harald dropped his gaze to the floor, brow furrowing. "I took it off."

Harald's seemingly flippant disregard puzzled Hans all the more. "I've never seen you do that."

The pressure was too much, and Harald's temper reared its ugly head the second time that night. "For God's sake, Hans," he swore, "it's only a damn jacket! Maybe I didn't _feel_ like wearing it! I don't always have to be what everyone thinks or look how like they like!"

"Of course you don't," Hans quietly agreed, stunned by the outburst, though he'd seen Harald's temper before many times. "I just never see you without it."

Harald appeared even more dejected and turned away, his posture slackening.

Hans could tell something else was underlying his mood, and he had to act now if he wanted to bring it up. "Harald…" he began, walking over to join his brother. "…we've been fallen out for way too long. Life's too short to feel shut out from you all the time. Tell me what's wrong."

Harald sighed deeply once. "I don't want to talk about it. I know you mean well Hans, but leave me be."

At that very moment, there came an excited squeal from the stairwell. "You're back!" Anna craned her neck to see Harald, but, because of his height and his position, could not see Hans. Questions flew, leaving both Harald and Hans blinking in surprise. "How was the date? Did you kiss her? Did she kiss back? Is she coming over for a meet and greet?" Anna began to slide down the banister. "What's her name?" She slid and stumbled as she gave a little hop off the end. "What did she say about your jacket o-" she broke off as Hans came into view, and skidded to a halt, inhaling sharply through her teeth. "Ohhhh… Ah… Um…" She tucked her hands behind her back and bit her lip. "Sooo… how was your night?"

Hans had never seen his brother look so angry at a woman. Harald's face bore a dark shade of red, his nostrils flaring with each breath. Hans could see his brother's jawbone visibly set in place. His mind raced in curiosity. Harald? On a date? With a girl? Was that the problem? "A date?" He fumbled for words.

Harald whirled on foot so quickly it made Anna jump, throwing his hands in the air with an unintelligible shout and quickly striding towards the courtyard. Hans started after his brother, but Anna took his arm instead. "Wait. Let me. I pushed him, so I'm the one that needs to go after him."

"Anna, wait. You don't know Harald." Hans did not sound convinced. Among his older brothers, Harald was often one of the most intimidating. "Are you sure you want to do this right now?"

"Yes. He's my brother-in-law. He would never hurt me," Anna replied confidently. "You just...wait here. Keep looking for your sock."

"Alright," Hans agreed, pausing as Anna dashed away and realization struck. "Anna! What did you do with my sock?" he shouted after her, but she was long gone.

#

"Harald!" Anna shouted as she weaved around the different parts of the gardens. She'd already searched the entire training yard, and it looked abandoned for the night. "Harald, it's me, Anna, your sister-in-law who didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your brother!" She huffed and mumbled to herself. "Of course, it never would have happened if he'd just told where he was going. He's a stubborn B.I.L.- Oh!"

She had found a small clearing, where Harald sat on a stone bench, his sword drawn, staring down at it emptily. Anna bit the inside of her lip and inched closer. She hemmed and hawed over what to say, but before she could say anything, Harald spoke.

"Hi."

Anna looked around to be sure he wasn't talking to someone else. "Hi me?"

When Harald nodded, she felt grateful. At least he'd acknowledged her. "Oh… Um, hi?" Silence reigned for a moment. "Can I, um, sit down with you for a minute?"

Harald nodded again, and she slowly sank down beside him. She twiddled her thumbs. "I'm sorry." When he said nothing, she went on. "I talk too much sometimes. I shouldn't have asked anything."

"Nothing went right." Harald stated flatly.

Was he confiding in her? Anna felt her heart skip a beat hopefully. Well, if he wanted a good ear on a S.I.L., then that's what he would get! "What do you mean?" she gently persuaded.

"She found out I was a prince, and it made her angry I hadn't told her before."

Anna thought about this. "Why didn't you?"

"I suppose I liked the feeling of keeping her in the dark. Not because I'm sadistic, but because I just...liked her seeing me as a normal man. Everyone back home knows the royal family. But this is the first time I've been just Harald to someone."

Anna felt a wave of sympathy wash over her heart. His eyes remained perpetually locked on his sword as he tilted it to catch the moonlight. She continued watching him, and she moved a comforting hand to rest on his knee, her intuition telling her he was bothered by more. "Is there something else?"

"Yes." Harald's brow creased. "I keep wondering why I'm here."

"To find the culprit of the fire case!" replied Anna cheerfully.

"And look how far I've gotten. No leads, no ideas, and now I'm making promises I can't keep."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised to help her. She wants to use the training yard for the soldiers to improve her skill, but Alrik has forbidden it."

"Who's he?" Anna asked, quirking her head curiously.

Harald sighed, sheathing his sword at his side. "The Captain. I've done my best not to get on his bad side, but we don't exactly see eye to eye. We tolerate each other at best."

"So? Ask Elsa! Who cares what this Alrik guy says? Elsa will definitely say yes! We can just bribe her with chocolate!" Anna enthused.

"I can't do that." Harald stood to his feet.

"What? But it's the perfect plan! Why can't you? I promise she'd say yes!" Anna sputtered, looking confused.

"If I do that, she'll know I asked someone on her behalf. She'll think I felt sorry for her and she'll know I organized it." Harald explained.

"How else are we going to get her to be able to practice? It's not like we can organize anything where Elsa gets to see her fight or anything, right?"

Harald slowly looked up at Anna, his eyes widening and his lips spreading into a real, though small smile.

Anna blinked once or twice. "What? What is it?"

He just waved her over with one hand and pulled her in close with the other. "I have an idea."

 **A/N: Those who look close enough may find subtle references. I'm so sorry about taking so long between updates, thanks for your patience! Please take a moment to leave me a review if you enjoyed! It really helps with encouragement and with letting me know what you think!**


	4. Fighting The Good Fight

**A/N: I quite enjoyed the last chapter. Fleshing out my brothers is fun. Enjoy the timeline as we are nearing the point of skipping, but if we go by a few years/months/whatever it may be, I will let you know quickly, so don't worry. And I'm so sorry about the late chapter. I have important life things to see to, so I've had less time to write recently. Fingers crossed the next one comes quicker.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Fighting the Good Fight**

Harald had been wearing a smile since breakfast, and that fact made Hans uncomfortable. He did not know what his brother was up to, but hoped it was good news. All he had to go on was a request his brother had made late last night to hold an audience with him mid-day. Hans dared not refuse, not after their encounter left such a negative impression before Anna made it worse. Now the time was nearing and he made his way to the throne room where Elsa would be waiting. The pride of proving himself capable of holding the title King was wearing thin under the pressures accompanying it, and Hans was glad for the time with her.

As he entered, soldiers on either side of the doors bowed in respect. They had grown more accustomed to showing him honor, though whether obligated or forced to do so Hans did not know. Elsa, as he predicted, was already waiting for him when he arrived, regally resting in the throne beside his. He approached and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you," he whispered.

"You, too," she whispered back. "Any idea why we're here?"

"Not a clue," Hans replied, "but my brother knows."

"Here he comes." Elsa said, returning to a neutral sitting position.

Harald strode purposefully into the room. His very presence made the soldiers stiffen, and Hans had to smile. Harald approached the rulers at the front, but said nothing immediately, simply bowing in a perfect, fleet movement, and backing away off to the side.

Hans started to ask why they were there, but before he could, the throne doors opened, and a young brunette wandered hesitantly into the throne room, half guided by a soldier, though she looked displeased by it and he in turn seemed all too eager to leave her. He leaned in, whispering something, and the color drained from the woman's face.

Hans waited a moment, then acknowledged her. "Greetings."

"Your highness?" the lady squeaked. It looked as if she might blow over in a slight breeze.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked. She was keenly aware of the girl's nervousness.

"Lily," she answered with a voice hardly over a whisper, "Lily Granthson."

"And what can we do for you?" Hans asked, doing his best to sound gentle.

Again, Elsa chimed in, the name ringing a small bell in the back of her mind. "Are you related perhaps to the late Captain Erik?"

The girl nodded once, her knees wobbling. "He was my father, your majesty."

"He was a commendable man; I remember him well." Elsa soothed, noting how frightened the girl looked. She resumed where Hans had left off. "What can we do for you, Lily?"

"I don't know, your majesty," the girl replied hesitantly. "I was summoned."

Hans looked to Elsa, who seemed just as puzzled as himself.

"If I may, your majesties?" Harald suddenly interjected. He walked over next to Lily. "I met this young woman the other day in the training courtyards. I would beg your indulgence of a quick spar for your viewing pleasure to showcase her talent."

Hans heard chuckling from the guards at the back of the room and frowned at their show of disrespect. "With whom?" he questioned.

"Myself." Harald drew his sword with an audible slick metallic squeal. "If Miss Granthson has no objections."

Lily had not stopped staring in his direction since he started speaking, and now she stammered. "I…" She fumbled for a grasp on her words. "No, of course not."

"Good." Harald suddenly subtly shifted arms, taking the sword in his right hand.

Hans met his brother's eyes only a moment, confusion lining them. _Why are you doing this? Why are you using your bad arm?_

"Miss Granthson?" Harald projected, clenching his sword tightly. "Are you ready?"

Lily began to object, but one of the other soldiers, directed by Harald, allowed her to borrow his sword. She accepted it, looking in Harald's direction, and slowly extended her sword. "Shouldn't we use practice weapons?"

"No, I'm certain we've no need. You won't make contact." He smiled confidently, and as if she could sense it, Lily smiled in return. "Ready? Let's begin." He immediately lunged forward with a swift thrust, but Lily sprang away from him, her eyes wildly flickering from side to side. Harald again made a second passing jab, but Lily dodged him once more, nimbly stepping away. "Look at you, like a little hare, you are…" Harald murmured, apparently loud enough for Lily to hear.

The growing joy apparent in her expression, she grinned toothily. "Maybe I am, and I suppose that makes you the tortoise!"

Harald scoffed at the remark with the crease of a smile, trying another jab, but this time he was waiting for her dodge. Another strike, and he made contact with her sword, the harsh clang sounding a protest as Lily stumbled in surprise. Harald swiftly brought his sword to her neck, where it hovered just brushing the delicate curve of her skin.

Lily's joy gave way to defeat, and she let her sword drop lifelessly at her side. "You win."

"Of course I won," Harald replied, turning to face his brother. Hans nodded, impressed with how well his brother still commanded his sword. "But to be fair, your majesties, the playing field was not even. Allow me a quick rematch." He reached into his suit jacket and removed a handkerchief, trying it around his head, effectively blinding himself. "Now we are even." As he spoke, he motioned for the soldiers behind him. "Please replace the weapons with practice ones." He fidgeted for a firm hold of his lighter, harmless sword, clearly more uncomfortable with these circumstances. "Begin."

Lily immediately tried an attack, which Harald just barely avoided. The two circled one another like predators do prey, but Lily had taken years to perfect her reliance on hearing. Each step he took called to her, painting a perfect picture. She readied herself, tensing, and struck. Harald avoided her by inches, and she turned, intending on attacking him from behind. Harald knew this strategy but he could not know which side she would attack. He guessed correctly to block, but though his reaction time was on pointe, his strength in his bad arm was rapidly giving out on him. Tired and weakened from so much concentration on holding his sword and thrusting, the strike sent shockwaves through his arm, and his fingers involuntarily loosened, his sword clattering to the ground.

Hans could barely remember when he was a child; the last time he'd seen his brother disarmed was burned into his memory.

#

On that day, he had been lonely, which was so normal for him In those days he hardly acknowledged it. He ached for someone to play with, but he doubted his brothers would oblige. They may have stopped pretending he was invisible altogether, but they still ignored him whenever possible. He followed noises ringing out down the hall, squeezing his head between the doors, and watched the excitement unfold. His father playfully sparred with an adolescent Harald, the future characteristic of his mustache absent, face squared in concentration.

"You're letting up on your right, don't let me through," his father warned.

"I'm not!" Harald refuted, trying to penetrate his father's defense without any luck.

That was when Hans, excited to watch his older brother fight and hopeful of company, pushed at the door with his weight. With a long groan, the door opened, and Harald turned to look.

"Ah-hah!" George playfully exclaimed, disarming his son with a quick flick of his sword, sending Harald's weapon flying away across the floor. "Never let yourself be distracted by anything around you during a fight, son."

"B-but!" sputtered Harald, "that's cheating! You can't do that!"

"Now, Harald…" his father gently chided, "you wanted a real fight. In a real match, things may happen you don't expect."

"But I would have won!" Harald protested, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed. "I would have!"

"No, Harald." George firmly stated, cocking his head.

"It's his fault!" Harald shouted, pointing at Hans with an accusatory finger. "If he hadn't-"

"Don't blame him, Harald. You were simply a little careless."

George walked over to fetch his son's sword for him, and Hans, feeling sorry for making Harald mad, although he pretty much always seemed mad, tried to walk over to apologize. Harald snatched the opportunity to snarl at his younger brother. "It's all your fault. Everything is your fault."

"Harald!" George boomed, causing his son to whirl around and face him. "That's enough!"

His son didn't flinch, but faced him, and George realized, with a sudden plunge of shock, his son was staring him down as if he were an enemy, no more than a stranger. "This behavior is not only unacceptable as a prince, but it is unacceptable as my son." He could have sworn Harald's eyes shifted further into anger, but it may have been a trick of the light. "Recite."

His voice left no room for negotiation. Harald, nonetheless, crossed his arms and bowed his head to avoid his father's gaze. "That old thing?"

"That _old thing_ has been in our family for generations, and reminds us who we are. Recite."

Harald grunted, and in a small, quick voice, rattled off the Westergard creed.

"A prince forgets the trespasses against him, no matter how terrible. He sacrifices for others, even to the expense of his soul, he forgives until he forfeits of breath. He is strong, he is compassionate, and the sum of these things makes him complete, a prince I am and a prince I will be."

"It would behoove you to act it," George remarked, sighing. "Son… We need to have a talk." Harald looked at him, but his expression was nonplussed. "I know you have been planning on taking on the responsibilities of becoming my Captain of the guard someday. But…" George hesitated, but managed to speak his mind. "Your behavior over the past few years has only become worse. You lose your temper constantly, you hardly ever regard most of your siblings, and when you do, it's typically to bully the younger ones."

Harald's glare instantly shifted to Hans, but his father rapped his sword against the marble floor with such a clang his son's attention quickly jerked back to him.

"I do not know why you are so angry, Harald. But years of seeing other countries fall and wars take place has taught me this: anger leads to hate, and hate to destruction. With the anger I see in you now, I cannot recommend you continue to train to be the Captain of my guard. Your attitude will only breed contempt and I'm afraid it will eventually lead to catastrophe for all of us. I'm sorry. But we will find a place for you, that I assure you."

Harald's eyes had never been more fixed on his father, nor had they ever looked more horrified. His chest began to expand and collapse rapidly from panting. "No! No, no, please! Father, please! I promise I won't be angry anymore! I promise! You can't do this, you can't!"

"No one can promise that, Harald." George calmly replied, walking over to the display where he could replace their swords as the lesson had clearly ended.

Harald dogged after his long strides, begging wildly with hands clasped together, his eyes growing moist, voice cracking. "But I can! I won't be angry anymore! I won't! Whenever I'm angry I-I'll conceal it! I won't feel it! I promise I won't even let it show!"

George, as much as he wanted to stand firm in his decisions, wavered at the hollow rasp behind his son's pleading. He turned, facing Harald after replacing the second sword in its resting place. "Son… I don't think…"

"I'm sorry!" Harald blurted, whipping his head around to face Hans. Hans blinked from the doorway, completely content to be a fly on the wall and suddenly horrified to be noticed. It took both the king and the youngest prince a moment before they realized Harald was not attempting to appeal to his father, but rather apologizing to his brother. George, needless to say, tried to summon words, but the very idea of Harald apologizing was so absurd, he was floored with the sheer sincerity of it. Harald locked gazes with Hans, and an escaped tear left a streak down his cheek as he repeated his sentiment, in just above a whisper.

George could only stand in bewilderment as his son who only days before had stood on the polar opposite of the family portrait now leaned against his leg to stifle his quiet sobs. Slowly, savoring the moment's delicacy, George bent down, swept his arm around his son and pulled him close into an enveloping hug. When Harald's body stopped shaking and his quiet sobs dissipated into simple sniffs, George released him from his hug. "This is really that important to you?"

Harald wiped at his red, irritated eyes and stood tall, nodding once, but not speaking.

George stared at his son with deep consideration. "Anger is a natural emotion, son. Everyone feels it at one time or another. There is power in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Do you think you can?"

Harald nodded again, his gaze set ahead with a steely sharpness that could only be described as frightening.

"I need to hear you, son. Tell me you can control it. Tell me you can keep it to yourself. Can you do this?"

Harald's jaw tightened, and he bobbed his head. "Yes, your highness."

George's blood ran cold at hearing his son refer to him so distantly, and he had no inkling he would be referred to as such for many years to come. "Alright, son. Come. We must inform the Captain you'll be observing him, starting tomorrow, three days a week to start." George turned and walked towards the doors, emotions battling within him for dominance.

Hans tried not to be in the way, ducking out from beneath his father's footsteps. He stared after his father, and the groan of the door snapped him back into his senses as he faced Harald closing both sides. Hans turned, but his father was already gone beyond the corner of the hallway, and he prepared himself for the expected confrontation with his brother, biting the inside of his lip. Harald did not explode into a furry of punches or shoves as Hans expected, but instead he simply stared at his youngest brother. His lips opened, and though Hans had a premonition of the curse words he might hear intermingled with his name, nothing came out. Instead, Harald's eyes spoke, but as much as Hans tried to decipher the silent words, he couldn't. He had no idea as he ran away it wouldn't be until years later he would not only hear and interpret the words behind his brother's eyes, and understand it as agony.

#

After reliving the vivid memory, Hans was baffled to see his brother lose his sword to a blind girl, but completely bewildered to see his subservient reaction afterward. Harald removed his blindfold, picked up his sword, and bowed to her. "An excellent match, Miss Grantham. Thank you for agreeing to the spar."

"My pleasure," she replied in a small voice.

"Your majesties," Harald continued, walking up to Hans and Elsa and sweeping an arm in gesture to Lily, "as you can see quite clearly, Miss Grantham is gifted in skills far beyond some of the soldiers I've seen so far here in Arendelle. My request is simply this: allow her the time and the access to the training yard to improve her natural gift."

A snort of derisive displeasure came from the soldiers in the back, and Hans frowned, unable to pinpoint which of the two had been the source. Clearing his throat, he replied to his brother. "Your request seems incredibly reasonable, and judging by the match we've just seen, she has indeed a good deal of talent."

"Why do you ask our permission for this?" Elsa asked, curious. "You mentioned earlier you found her in the training yard."

"Your majesty, forgive me for saying so, but I believe Alrik is unjustly biased against her." Harald stated, looking back towards Lily, her head dropping a little as if instinctually knowing eyes had turned towards her. "He believes she is not safe among the soldiers as they train. He is of the opinion her condition would endanger her."

"And you believe otherwise?" Hans questioned, a connection forming in the back of his mind. His brother had never shown so much interest in a soldier before, much less a woman. A smile tugged at his lips. He dared not assume Harald capable of such attraction, but then, Anna had mentioned something about a date last night. He began to wonder if this woman could be the missing connection.

"I do." Harald straightened his posture. "I would personally assume responsibility to ensure her safety and assign someone to oversee her training to help improve her skills."

"With her under your watchful eye, I doubt any harm could come to her," Elsa remarked, facing Hans, the blue in her eyes shining. "What do you think?"

"If this is what you want, Harald, then I see no reason to deny you," Hans agreed, still analyzing him, but his brother gave nothing away, his expressions solitary as a statue.

"It is not about what I want." Harald stated firmly, looking back towards Lily.

"I see," Elsa spoke gently, smiling in an all-knowing way that reminded Hans of his mother. "Then consider your request granted."

"But Alrik-" All eyes turned on Lily, whose mouth snapped shut as if she knew she'd spoken out of turn. She dropped her gaze and bowed her head submissively.

"If Alrik has a grievance to bring to us concerning our decision, he can come to us." Hans' voice filled the throne room, serious as the slam of a door. "It's done."

Harald bowed before them respectfully, facing the soldiers in the back of the room. "You will kindly see Miss Grantham back to the village." One of the two soldiers grumbled something under his breath, and Harald's gaze snapped to lock with his. "Do either of you have a problem with that order?"

"No." The men begrudgingly approached Lily and offered her an arm each.

"After you finish escorting her back to her home, you will return to the training yard for some extra practice. Being cooped up in the throne room all day makes for a poor soldier. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," they both responded, one of them glancing at the other with a thinly veiled sneer. The other heaved a sigh through his nose and took Lily by the arm. "If you'll come with us… Miss."

Lily turned back at the great throne room doors. "Harald?"

"Yes?" Harald replied, neck subtly craning towards her.

"Will you visit my house tonight? I have something to ask you. A-about the training," she stammered.

Hans leaned forward to get a better look at his brother and noted his skin flush with a touch of color. Harald nodded once. "I will. We can settle on further dates then." The soldiers led Lily from the room before she could say more. Elsa, who had been watching everything in silence, spoke softly to lift the heavy blanket of silence from the room.

"She likes you."

Harald turned to look at her, but his expression was nonplussed. "I doubt that. I've been told I'm not very likable."

"Nevertheless. I've seen that look when Anna is with Kristoff. Her smile made her glow with happiness." Elsa gracefully rose and pattered down the staircase to his side. "The question is not a matter of whether she feels for you. The question is… how do you feel about her?"

Harald's words, his very expressions were calculated, careful, as mechanical as his sword-fighting. His face remained stiff, apathetic. "I regard your opinion highly, your majesty. But in this instance, you are wrong. How I feel about her does not matter."

"But last night-" Hans started.

His temper flared as Harald turned and locked eyes with his brother. "Make no mistake, Hans, I am not here to fraternize with a female, no matter what her ambitions may be. I am here to investigate an act of treason against the king, against my kin. And I will not tolerate a distraction keeping me from protecting them as is my duty!" As if his sudden burst had stunned him, Harald recoiled from Elsa. "I apologize, your majesties. I didn't mean… I lost control of myself, forgot my place."

Hans stood up and walked down the staircase to meet his brother. "I think I understand. Don't apologize. You've nothing to be sorry for, truly."

Harald turned away from his brother, eyebrows furrowing, forming familiar stress creases among his forehead like cracks in a sheet of thin ice. "No, Hans, you don't _understand_. You can't." He kneaded at his temples with two fingers and let his hands drop. "I've been of little use to you in the past weeks. The trail has long since gone cold. I've questioned soldier after soldier after solder and none has any information for me. I think… the time is nearing for me to return home, where they need me."

"No… not yet. I just need you here a little longer," Hans protested, grabbing his brother's shoulder and turning him about. "I… _want_ you here a little longer."

Harald's expression softened a little, and he clapped Hans on the shoulder in return. "Want me you may, but regardless, I cannot stay. Your people are growing to accept you, or, at the least, tolerate you. That was our goal. Acceptance will follow soon after, then trust, and love not long after that. I will take a few days to prepare a ship, with your permission, and return home. I believe the threat has passed and you are safe here."

"And if I don't grant the permission?" Hans replied, gripped in the iron throng of another goodbye.

"Then I will have a very long swim ahead of me," Harald chuckled, a gruff, but warming sound.

"Of course you have our permission," Elsa stated, taking Hans' arm in the crook of her own, slipping her hand down and twining her fingers among his. "I could attempt to contact your brother Heinrik should you wish to be in familial company on your way home."

"I would rather swim," Harald replied in a deadpan tone.

Elsa laughed and Hans couldn't help but smile. "We will begin preparations for you immediately. The ship should be ready within two days with an ample crew under your command."

"My deepest thanks to you both," Harald replied with a sweeping bow. "And don't let yourself feel down, Hans. You and I never got along much. You should be happy to be ridding yourself of me. But in the rare case that you find yourself missing me, just remember, you're always welcome home." He leaned in a little, putting a hand to one side of his mouth, "It's the good thing about being king. You get to do whatever you want." Nodding and tipping his head, Harald turned and walked out of the room, leaving Hans trying to stifle a laugh.

#

Harald's mind was awash with a mix of thoughts as he walked through the training yard. He was thankful his plan for Lily had turned out so fruitful for her, but he knew how he felt, and deny it as he may, he was growing very fond of her. This new emotion, albeit enjoyable, was sharply conflicted by the feeling of regret. He had not discovered the source of the arson in the stables, and he had pledged otherwise to his brother. He was so deeply involved in balancing these thoughts, he did not notice Alrik until he'd nearly run into the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alrik. I was distracted," he muttered, stepping over a discarded sword near the outdoors armory.

Alrik firmly planted his hand on Harald's shoulder and guided him to a secluded corner of the storage shed. "Quite alright. Allow me a moment. I have something to discuss with you." Turning and popping out into the open for a second, he faced his men and yelled, "That's enough for today! If you've been assigned a post, you will await there for further instructions, the rest of you are dismissed!" The men scattered, leaving the yard deserted, and Alrik returned to Harald. "I hear you're leaving us soon, and without finding the culprit of the arson."

"Word travels exceptionally fast," Harald murmured, his eyes lined in suspicion.

Pacing around him and replacing various training weapons where they belonged, Alrik clucked his tongue. "So it is true, then… how unfortunate a case for your pride as a soldier, a captain, no less."

"I'm sure in time your heart will heal from my absence," Harald responded, watching him carefully.

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now." He slammed a spear down on its hanging rods, the clang resounding in the training yard.

"You'd be surprised." Harald stated flatly, placing himself next to a stockpile of shields. "You aren't the first to dislike me, and you won't be the last."

Alrik bit his lip until he tasted blood, hissing with the withheld venom of a poisonous snake. "Dislike? You deliberately went behind my back and disobeyed my orders. You went to the _queen_ of all people, told her that _I_ was unjustly unbiased because I refuse to allow a blind girl to get hurt doing something foolish that she could never do! I don't _dislike_ you. I can hardly stand to _look_ at you."

"I should have known you'd get a report from someone." Harald sank down slowly, fingertips grazing the edge of the first shield he came into contact with, caving into the instinct which told him he needed it. "I spoke only what I believe to be the truth, Alrik."

Alrik snorted, a mixture of sweat and spittle covering the wall as he scoffed. "The truth… let's talk about the truth. You came here to find the culprit of a fire, and failed. You came here saying you would consider us equals, that you wouldn't rob me of my position when you wanted to become my eyes where I don't see. Well…" he laughed to himself, his grip waning on a dagger as he began to wave it wildly around while he shouted. "You succeeded in that, didn't you? I've seen the way you react around her. Do you think she'd suddenly cave in to you because you offer her some kind of false hope? What right do you have to put her in danger? None!"

As he whipped around unexpectedly, the dagger flew from his hand, slick with sweat, and whistled as it sliced through the air towards Harald, who could only raise his arms in defense.

 _-THUNK-_

Slowly, Harald lowered the wooden shield, the dagger sticking from the front like a shiny pin. He pried it from the shield and tossed it aside into the dirt with a resulting puff of dust, facing Alrik, who simply stood with wide eyes, hands trembling. He extended his empty palms to Harald, shimmering in sweat. "I… I didn't mean it. You know that… it slipped… I didn't mean…"

Harald rushed at Alrik with the shield in front of him, pinning the man against the rocky wall and pushing until he could hear the stones scratching holes in the man's clothing. "You want to know the truth, Alrik? The truth is you're a coward," he ground out between his teeth.

"I-"

"You're a coward!" Harald shouted, leveraging more of his weight against Alrik until he grunted in pain. "She has a right to follow her dreams as much as any other woman, any other man! The truth is you're scared! You're scared of her getting hurt because you love her, but if you really loved her you would want her to try!"

Alrik gasped for a breath of air as Harald backed off of him. "Then…" he rasped, straightening, "you love her, too."

Harald curled his lip at Alrik, much of his little respect gone for the man. "I might have grown to, yes. But as you've already so graciously pointed out earlier, I'm taking my leave and returning to my homeland." He headed towards the entrance, dropping the shield by the doorway and looking over his shoulder. "Keep it well in mind; I'll be looking in with Hans from time to time and asking about Lily's progress."

"I see." Alrik bent to pick up the discarded shield, studying the notch in the wood where the dagger had hit. "I'll try to make some time for her to learn. But I don't expect she will become a soldier solely based on your faith in her."

"No, I don't expect she will. But you're right about one thing; you will make time." The feeling of regret began to tug at his heartstrings again, and he left Alrik behind, wondering what he was going to tell Lily.

#

He must have waited in front of the door for several minutes, but the time carried on painfully slow, so the minutes blended away into ages. The raps of his knocking on the door sounded like mournful hammering of nails into coffins as he knocked. Lily opened the front door and for a moment, he could only stare at her, soaking every part of her in and trying to imprint her into the recesses of his deepest memories.

"Are you going to come in?" Lily asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Thank you, but… would you… like to take a walk with me instead? It's a comfortable night." Harald asked, taking a step down from her stoop.

"Of course, that sounds lovely." She reached beside the front door and took hold of her walking stick, a long piece of smooth wood hip high and tapped to see where the stoop dropped in front of her. She walked with confidence, sparingly using the rod to explore beyond her, stopping at the edge of the cobblestone street and turning back to look at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes." Harald strode up to accompany her, and settling on a direction away from the castle, towards the quieter part of the outskirts of town, the two talked. Their talks were pleasant at first, but shallow, mostly consisting of compliments on Lily's swordfighting and her past adventures in Arendelle.

"I wanted to thank you," Lily mentioned, as they passed under one of the last lit streetlamps lining the streets.

"For?" Harald questioned, though he guessed what she meant by it.

"For showing them that I can fight. For… believing in me," she murmured under her breath.

"You're welcome." Harald felt loathe to be standing with her, staring at the small, funny smile on her face. The sooner he got it over with, the better. "I spoke to Alrik about it."

"Oh no," Lily heaved a sigh. Surprising Harald, she reached out and touched his arm, sliding her hand up to his bicep and resting it there. "What did he say?"

Harald shrugged, but her hand did not move. "He said the typical things he always says."

"He was angry," she stated, her head hung low.

"He was Alrik," Harald replied, testing her by shrugging again. Still her hand did not budge. "Alrik is always like that. But I made him promise he will continue your training."

"Alrik? Why him? I thought you were going to continue it." By the lilt of her voice, Harald could tell she was both confused and hurt.

"I can't continue your training, Lily. I'm going home. In two days, my ship will be ready for departure."

"Oh." Her hand slipped away from his arm, and with it, the comfort of her touch. It fixed itself to her guiding pole, and she forced a small, nervous laugh. "I guess I couldn't expect you to stay forever, could I?"

"I'm sorry, Lily," Harald began, "but I have to go back."

"I understand. It's your home, and your family. I just…" There was a poignant pause as if she truly wanted to say more, but changed her mind at the last moment. "Will you do me a favor before tonight ends?"

"What favor is that?" he asked.

"Let me look at you." Before he could question it, she continued, "what I mean is, let me touch you. I know it sounds terribly awkward, but it's the only way I can see what people look like, forming an image in my head. I would like to know what you look like before you're gone and I lose the chance… please."

Her humble request was so felicitous; Harald could not find it in himself to deny her. "Alright."

The smile that suddenly bloomed on her face could have put any streetlamp to shame. She hesitantly reached out with one hand, but her direction was off, and she passed by his face. He reached out and took her hand in his, guiding it to his cheek and letting go. He felt her quivering as her second hand made contact with his other cheek. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, but he made no move to disturb her touch.

"You're rough," she commented as her fingertips brushed over his stubble, coming to his mustache. Her smile grew brighter. "Except here. Very noble."

He couldn't help the smile from spreading on his own face. He couldn't remember feeling this way around anyone before, not among the waves of women he'd entertained at his parent's parties.

"There now… that's what I want to see." Her fingers traced the corners of his lips where they creased. Her hands slid around to his ears, and then up the sides of his face until they met his forehead. Her smile dipped into an expression of confusion and uncertainty. "Here… you have so many worry lines…" Her delicate fingers traced the ridges of where the skin sunk. "What happened to you?"

Harald took one of her hands between his own two hands and cupped it. "Nothing."

"So stern… so quick to shut down… tell me in your own words… what do you look like?" She threaded her fingers through his hair and let her hand rest on his shoulder.

Harald hesitated. He'd never described himself to anyone before, and he didn't quite know how to start. "I've always been told I look like my father. He, and I, by extension, have chestnut hair, and green eyes. We share similar angular features in our faces and bone structure."

"What do I look like?"

Harald was taken aback by this question. It was almost as bad as being interrogated. He had to fight for an answer he felt sufficient. "You… you look like… you. You have short brown hair, and grey eyes with just a hint of green in them."

"I must not be much in comparison with the other women you see in your family's court." Her eyes were drawn to look at the ground.

Harald stepped closer. "My dear Miss Grantham, whenever I look at you, there are no other women," he replied, bringing her hand up to his lips and brushing them against her skin.

Her cheeks bloomed into a furious red, and her smile wavered. "Why?" she rasped, withdrawing her hand suddenly. "Why did you have to do this to me?"

"What do you mean?" Harald questioned, bewildered. He hadn't said anything she could take the wrong way. "Do what?"

"This! Every second I spend with you, every time I hear you speak so kindly to me, and touch me so gently… it only makes me sadder."

"Why?" he asked, concerned.

"You stupid man… it's because I'm falling in love with you. And there's no use in that, because you're leaving in two days and I'll never see you again." Tears began to form in her eyes, making the grey in them shimmer.

"Lily… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have stayed. I should have listened to my instincts and left when I couldn't find the culprit of that damned fire," Harald muttered, feeling miserable.

"W-what fire?" Lily questioned in a quivering voice.

"In the stables. Shortly after Hans' coronation, there was a fire started there with his horse still inside them. I assumed somebody wanted to send him a message, so I stayed to question the soldiers here. I never found out anything, but then I met you… and suddenly, I couldn't focus my attention there anymore." She turned away from him, and Harald released a despairing breath. "Lily, please. I know how you feel. I… I've felt things I didn't know how to feel since meeting you. I don't know how to react to it."

"It's not that…" she whispered in a hollow voice.

"Then what is it? What's wrong? Lily, talk to me." He took her by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I…" She gazed towards him, her body shaking, and spoke so quietly, he could hardly hear her. "I know who started the fire."

 **A/N: Call out to my readers! Anyone still there? What was your favorite scene in this chapter?**


	5. Back In The Same Place

**A/N: And here we finally get wind of who is responsible. Who do you think is the culprit? Have your guess? Well, we're about to find out. After a tiny necessary jump into the past.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Back In The Same Place**

Long after the streetlamps faded into darkness and truths were told in secret, Harald and Lily returned to her home. The streets were abandoned, the town eerily quiet in the tight grasp of the night. Whatever warmth Harald had felt among Lily earlier had certainly dissipated during their return walk to her front step in the midst of chilling uncertainty.

"I'm glad you told me," he murmured as he came to a stop at the first step, still dumbfounded.

"What will you do?" Lily asked, holding onto his arm as he led her inside the house.

Harald frowned, displeased with what he was about to say. "I have to report it to Hans and Elsa."

"You can't," Lily gasped, "please, Harald." Her grip tightened as she squeezed his bicep.

He sighed through his nose, lost to other options. He had never kept a secret so seemingly important before, at least not that he could recall, save for one which changed the Southern Isles forever. "I have to. It's the reason I stayed. I have to protect the royal family. And regardless of the reasons behind it, I have to tell them the truth of what I learned."

"But if you tell them, Alrik…" she trailed off, her fingers grasping his arm.

"I have a good mind how he will react once the truth comes out in the open," Harald replied, putting his hand over hers in an attempt of comfort. "He may act volatile, but I will have other soldiers in the room to persuade him to keep control of himself should it be necessary."

Lily's hand began to sweat, the cool breath of evening giving her chills. Tears blurred her vision as the situation spiraled further and further out of her control. "But I told you everything. No one was hurt, and the stables can be rebuilt, can't they? I know Alrik can be a brute, but if this gets out to everyone, he'll… Can't you just keep it between us? Can't we pretend it never happened?"

" _Where is she?"_

 _"We can't pretend it never happened!"_

Pushing back the voices rising from his suppressed memories, Harald tightly squeezed her hand with his. "No. Keeping secrets is as bad as lying. Believe me, I know. The truth doesn't just go away because you decide not to divulge it. It stays with you, lingering deep inside… eats away until there's nothing left."

 _"Where's your sister? What happened to Kris?"_

Lily detected a shift in his tone, a somber note there when there'd been none before. "Harald?"

His hand slipped away from her, and he studied her for a moment as if he were forcing himself to pay attention to the matter at hand. "You should be there when I tell them the truth."

 _"Tell me the truth! That's all I want! Just tell me what happened!"_

"Me?" she squeaked. "But I don't know what to say! I can't stand in front of the king and queen bringing them news like this!"

His voice was distant now, his gaze looking beyond her into the emptiness of her house. "I've brought much worse before."

 _"Where is Kris? Where is your sister? What happened to her? Harald! Answer me! You, Captain! Don't just stand there, send out a search party! Find my daughter! Find her!"_

No longer able to remain in the present, his eyes glazed over as voices from the past overtook his mind, shutting out Lily and everything around him.

#

 _Occasional wisps of breath escaped from the three boys in the room, one sitting on the edge of the bed, the other slumped against the headboard, and the last sitting in a chair by the desk littered in papers. Hugo glanced at his brothers, but when none spoke, he returned to his wilted position, hugging his knees to his chest and leaning his back against the polished wood. Finally, Harald sighed, his red eyes sagging with exhaustion. "Is the door shut all the way?" he asked, glancing at Harken for confirmation._

 _Harken shrugged but shifted off his brother's bedside, opening the door and looking both ways to confirm. He balked as he noticed someone crouched just behind the door. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

 _"Ouch! Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Harken grinned sardonically as he yanked his younger brother by the tiny ponytail he wore into the room, the feeble figure of Heins struggling and fighting for freedom as tears gathered in his eyes. "Stop it! Stop it, it hurts!"_

 _"I know," Harken hissed through a toothy grin, tossing his brother forcibly to the floor. The green and shining ribbon holding the ponytail in place wavered with the motion, threatening to come loose. "What did you hear, you little worm?"_

 _"Nothing!" Heins replied, rubbing at his sore scalp, bringing his fingers to his face and gaping at the color. "You- you made me bleed! I'm going to tell Moder!"_

 _"You tell her and I'll take your tongue off!" Harken threatened, towering over his brother._

 _"Stop it!" Harald barked, pushing his older sibling away from a trembling Heins. "We're in enough trouble as it is!"_

 _"But he was listening in on us!" Harken replied, pointing a single accusatory finger at his brother._

 _"Only because Hugo p-promised to see the crown I made for him!" Heins gasped, a few tears pushing past the brink and sliding down his cheeks. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a folded yellow paper, carefully unwinding it to reveal a crafted and cut crown. "He wanted one like Harvard had at the last p-party and I made him one!"_

 _Hugo looked up and inched closer, quietly getting down and accepting the outstretched gift in silence._

 _"I wanted to make it out of cloth so it would stay longer…" Heins whined under his breath, "… but Papa said no, so I had to dye you a parchment one instead."_

 _Harald knew his brothers were waiting on his cue of how to react, Harken hovering just beyond his back for a chance to strike at Heins once more. Huffing in displeasure regarding his sadistic brother's actions, Harald bent down over Heins, who flinched instinctively. A swell of ache overtook Harald as he hoisted his sibling up to his feet by the armpits. "You delivered what you wanted. Now go."_

 _Heins started for the door, but stopped before he reached it, hesitantly glancing back. "Will… will one of you play with me later?"_

 _"Go play with yourself," Harald muttered, waving a hand dismissively._

 _Heins became exasperated, his shoulders sagging. "I **tried** playing with Hans, but Moder says he's still too sick. And Papa won't open his door." He twiddled his fingers, his voice quieting. "I don't like being alone." Again everyone turned on Harald, who had slumped in his chair once more. Even Harken made no move to roughhouse with his younger brother, instead staring at the ground. Heins, seeming to sense something very wrong in the atmosphere, looked to his older brother. "Harald?" _

_"I will." All attention turned to Hugo, who had unfolded the paper crown and was staring at it with watery eyes. "I'll play with you."_

 _"Really?" Heins gasped, his forlorn expression washing away to reveal ill-concealed joy, hands clasped. "You promise?"_

 _"I promise," Hugo rasped, crawling to the edge of the bed and hoisting off, putting the crown on his head._

 _"Pinky prince promise!" Heins demanded, holding out his pinky to Hugo and wiggling it a few times alluringly, a serious look in his eyes._

 _"Yes." Hugo wrapped his pinky around his younger brother's and squeezed a little for emphasis. "Pinky prince promise."_

 _Heins let out a little whooping cry of victory and jumped into the air, zooming towards the door and waving. "I'll go get some pillows and we can make a castle! And you can be the king because you have the crown and I'll be your fashion cordnator and I'll help you try on stuff that looks nice!"_

 _"Yes, alright," Hugo replied, wiping his nose on his sleeve and nodding. "Now go. I'll come and find you in your room later."_

 _"Okay!" Heins disappeared for a second, and then popped up in the doorway once more. "Remember, you promised!"_

 _"I know, I know!"_

 _Harken grumbled under his breath, pushing his brother out of the space of the doorway and closing the door firmly in front of him. "Of all the time wasting… fashion coordinating, indeed. I'll give him a pinky prince promise. I'll give it to him right up his-"_

 _"Harken!" Harald snapped, grabbing his brother's attention. "He's only seven. Leave him alone. Besides, we have other things to talk about."_

 _Unlike some of his brothers, Heins was never bothered by doors being closed in his face. A closed door was only an opportunity to knock, as far as he was concerned. That is, as long as you weren't liable to get beaten up for knocking. Not to mention, the conversations his older brothers had were usually rather boring, so he decided he would get a quick start on the pillow fort and the dress up to follow. He began heading off for his room, but suddenly slid to a stop when he realized something. He had forgotten what Hugo's favorite color was. Such information was essential for matching a perfect outfit for a future king. If he was going to be a real fashion cordnator someday, he needed to start right. Well, with the door shut, he would just have to wait outside until they were done. Sighing, he flopped down on the ground with an ear close to the cracks and started counting the threads of gold interlaced in the rich, red carpet._

 _"So what are we going to do? Who's going to tell father?" Harken queried, pacing towards the window._

 _"No one," Harald lashed out a little too quickly, wiping a drop of spittle away. He rested his chin on his desk, arms folded around him, head buried among them. "No one's going to say anything, not until we know how."_

 _"But Hans knows," Hugo murmured, looking pale in the light of the window. "He was there."_

 _"Hans doesn't know what happened," Harken replied with a well-placed scoff. "He's too sick to know anything right now. He probably won't survive to squeak a word."_

 _"Don't say that," Harald growled, turning to affix his brother with a stare._

 _Harken avoided meeting his eyes, instead choosing to look to Hugo as he spoke. "I'm only repeating what the doctors said. You know how long he was in the water, and after she stabbed him with that sword trying to get him out…"_

 _"We know," Harald replied quickly, cutting off his brother from possibly continuing._

 _"We can't just pretend it never happened!" Harken snapped back to finish his thought. "Hans may recover. When he recovers, he'll come to you."_

 _"He'll come to **us**." Harald met his brother's gaze this time, something inside his body squeezing too hard, making him choke on the words as he spoke them. _

_"Don't do that. Don't try and pass the blame on to us," Harken ground out as he rose to his feet from where he'd been sitting, pointing a finger squarely at young Harald. "You can deny it all you want, but this was your fault. Kris' death is your fault. And if Hans dies, that will be your fault, too."_

 _"No," Harald whispered, unable to control the tears which suddenly seemed to gather in his eyes, his lip quivering as the horrific events of only a few weeks ago replayed in his mind over and over uncontrollably. "No, it's not my fault."_

 _"It is." Harken felt confident as he saw his brother sink on his knees to the ground, staring at his palms. A swell of predatory power overtook him and he slowly walked a circle around his younger sibling, a sadistic smile spreading on his face. "They're dead because of you. **You** led Hans there. **You** made him see us across the lake because **you** wanted to smoke. **You** didn't run for help right away because **you** were too scared." _

_Harald was struggling to stifle his crying, but a steady stream of tears escaped regardless, which he frantically wiped away on the back of his arm._

 _"Harken, stop it," Hugo quietly protested in a shaky voice, afraid of his older brother._

 _Harken had no intention of stopping, much too absorbed in watching his brother break down to notice Harald's hands curl into fists, squeezing until his knuckles were white. Grinning to expose his teeth and squatting in front of his brother, Harken leaned close to Harald's ear, whispering a cold, horrible word which, unbeknownst to him, would influence Harald's entire future. " **Coward**." _

_Suddenly, something inside Harald snapped. Before Harken could get up, the ten year old hurled himself into the fourteen year old and knocked them both to the ground. Harken's head slammed into the wall, the stone cutting into his scalp and causing blood to flow down the back of his collar. Fists began to pummel into Harken's face repeatedly, and his previous confidence drained away to be replaced by panic. He flailed wildly to escape the rain of his brother's blows, curling into a ball to protect himself. Still his brother persisted in his attack, thrashing and crying as if he had been driven mad._

 _"Stop it!" Hugo leaped onto Harald and pulled with all his might, pinning Harald's arms behind him and hurling him off Harken's shaken form. "Stop!"_

 _Harald staggered back, body wracking in shaking sobs, breath coming in quick gasps as spittle mixed with tears on his dirt-streaked face._

 _Harken scrambled to his feet as he realized the blows had stopped, backing up against the wall, wincing and coughing. One eyebrow had split open, and his lip was swelling with another cut. His nose steadily oozed a stream of blood. Bruises were already showing on his face, his eyes still wide in terror. The dark rage in his younger brother's eyes petrified him._

 _For the next few long minutes, no one dared speak. Shaking, Hugo attended to Harken with some spare cloth, and the blood congealed enough to stop trickling. Harken gained a look of both fear and admiration as he stared at his younger brother, who had positioned himself by his desk, his knees drawn up to his chest as he sat._

 _Then, suddenly breaking the silence, Harald spoke in a raspy choke, his dead eyes focused solely on the floor. "We'll pretend he's invisible."_

 _"Who?" Hugo asked in a whisper, tense from the fight, staying behind Harken._

 _"Hans. We'll pretend he's invisible. No one talks to him. No one interacts with him."_

 _Harken pressed the cloth firmer against his wounds, his voice shaky. "For how long?"_

 _Harald was silent for a lingering moment before replying, in a hollow voice. "As long as it takes."_

 _No one responded to the chilling solution, until Harken shifted off of the wall where he'd been leaning. "Okay." Hugo said nothing, following Harken as they left the room, stepping over the rumpled carpet along the door crack. Hugo closed the door behind him, taking pause only a moment to bend over and pick up the stray green ribbon he assumed must have fallen from Heins' ponytail. He'd return it to him when they engaged in their playdate later, he mused, tucking it into his pocket without question._

 _Harald, now left entirely alone, relaxed his fists, looking down at his shaking fingers. Ever so slowly, he turned the quivering hands over to see his palms. Somehow amidst the rage, parts of them had become discolored with his brother's blood. The longer he stared, the more he noticed how deeply the red seemed to be staining the delicate swirls and patterns of his hands. His breath quickening, he vigorously wiped them on his black pants. He looked again, and though the stickiness of the blood was gone, they were still red. He began to hyperventilate, wiping his palms on his vest and pants, and on his bedspread, where he looked once more at his hands. He could still see the blood in his mind's eye. There, too emotionally exhausted to try anything further, and convinced Harken's accusations held truth, Harald collapsed on the floor and wept._

 _#_

"Harald? Harald?"

He suddenly teetered, blinking as Lily reached a hand out to make contact with his cheek, a sensation which brought him back from the past. "I'm alright," he murmured.

Her hand smoothed over his stubble a few times. "You're cold."

"It's the middle of the night." He stepped away from her touch. "I'll tell them the news tomorrow morning, before they officially begin holding audience. Should I come get you?"

"I know my way around Arendelle," Lily replied, concern still evident in her puckered face. "Are you certain you're alright? You were muttering about telling them worse news once and then you were quiet for quite a while…"

Harald turned away from her, shifting his attention to the future and shutting out the past as he was an expert at doing after so many years of practice. "I already told you I'm alright. I'll be there tomorrow when you come into the throne room. I'll guide you on what to say and when to speak. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Nine o'clock, is that alright with you?"

"Yes. I'll be there." Lily waited as she heard his footsteps begin to fade. "Whatever it is that's bothering you… I wish you would tell me. What secret could you possibly hold so dear?" The footsteps seemed to give pause, slacken, and then continue until she could no longer hear them. She sighed, closed the door, and leaned against it, hugging herself for comfort.

#

The next day left Harald feeling refreshed. The sky was blue, and though the breeze was cool, it was gentle. His purpose for remaining in Arendelle was complete, and he had successfully managed to temporarily forget the past. He opened one of the windows in the throne room to air the room out a bit, taking note that his request for the presence of a few extra soldiers had been obeyed. He was not certain where this revelation would lead, but he had a plan, and though it was not entirely thought out, it would serve for the moment, as long as Lily came. Alrik entered the room, glancing up at him, and the two exchanged short, formal greetings. Not long after this, Hans and Elsa appeared. Hans gave a friendly wave to his brother, but Harald did not return it. Instead he merely nodded in response.

"Something's wrong," Hans murmured as he and Elsa took their respective seats.

"What?" Elsa responded with a whisper. "With Harald?"

"Yes. But I don't know what." Hans watched as the doors opened and Lily came into the room. "Something must have happened yesterday."

Lily hesitated as Harald walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and followed him forward. Hans turned his attention to Alrik, noting the man's look of displeasure. He cleared his throat, and his brother immediately snapped to a rigid posture of attention. Alrik, only slightly longer on the uptake, remained stiff as he awaited instructions. Hans did his best to sound serious. "At ease, please, both of you. Harald, I was told there was something important you needed to discuss with us."

"Yes, your majesty," Harald confirmed, letting his body slip back into a relaxed pose, arms at his side. "That is to say, the cause of the fire the night of the coronation has come to light."

"It has?" Hans gaped, completely taken aback. "How? When?"

"Indeed, I heard no news of this," Alrik interrupted, stepping forward, looking at Harald with a confused, irritated expression. "When was this uncovered and why was I not informed?"

Harald held out a hand out to Alrik. "Please. Keep your peace. It was discovered late last night, too late to discuss."

Though he may not have been happy with it, Alrik could not dispute the sensibility of that fact. "And? What did you discover?"

Harald gestured to Lily and took her by the hand. "I have here a witness, in fact, perhaps the sole witness to the event."

"A witness?" Alrik repeated, arching his eyebrows. "Lily? How? That is, she… how could she have seen?"

"She will explain." He released her hand but stood by her side, his hand going to rest on the hilt of his sword. "And as she explains, you will remain calm and controlled as the captain you are."

Alrik waved Harald off with a nod. "Very well. Let us hear what she has to say."

As silence settled over the court, Lily wrung her hands. She could not see their eyes, but she could feel their gazes burning into her, and sweat beads began to form on the side of her head. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"We are not going to punish you for withholding any information, Miss Granthson," Hans assured her, trying to settle her obvious nerves. "We simply want to know who the culprit was."

"Therein lies the problem, your majesties," Lily managed, wringing her wrist. "I… I am."

"You're what?" Hans asked, looking to Elsa to see if she understood.

"I am the culprit… of the fire. I started it." Lily stated flatly, bowing her head. "I'm so sorry."

Elsa waited for a moment, her heart going out to the girl before them. She knew how easily fear could cripple someone, and this girl already had so much to contend with every day. "Why don't you explain from the start?"

Lily nodded, and began speaking in a soft, reverberating voice echoing in shame. "It started the night of the coronation. Everyone was either given the night off or was celebrating at the parties in the kingdom. I thought it would be the perfect time to practice my sword fighting on my own. I'm not usually allowed in the practice yard, you see, so I stay near the corner of the yard, where the connection to the stables and the storage are located."

Alrik swallowed, but retained his posture, his eyes never leaving Lily.

"It was alright at first. The soldiers who would have been there at night weren't present because of the decorating done earlier that day taking so much of their time, so I had access to everything I needed, and I was alone."

"That's true," Alrik vouched, "we were told to hang banners for the Southern Isles along the walls and over the canopies. Everyone was dismissed early that day in order to show support to the Isles."

"I didn't know anything had changed in the yard. I relied on my memory alone," Lily murmured, hugging her arms. "But the banners… I heard something ripping, and I must have snagged one somehow, because my sword was stuck. I pulled, and I heard something clatter to the ground. There was the smell of smoke, and I knew there was a fire because I heard it crackling, but I… I just couldn't _see_ it." She squeezed her arms tighter. "I ran. I finally stumbled into a little boy, and told him there was a fire, but I couldn't have stayed…"

"Why not?" Hans asked, listening patiently to the whole story. "Beyond the obvious facts regarding your impairment, of course."

"Because I knew that if Alrik found out what I had done…" Lily bowed her head. "He wouldn't let me back there, ever. And I… I love training. It makes me feel like… like my father is still with me," her voice choked.

Harald took over, sparing Lily from having to force any further explanation. He addressed the court with a firm voice, betraying no emotion. "The culprit of the fire was Miss Granthson. The whole matter was not, as I first presumed, a matter of rebellion and conspiracy against the throne, but rather a simple accident. I admit I was hasty to assume otherwise."

"Accident or no," Alrik surged as he walked up to the other side of Lily, looking to Harald, "with this new knowledge I cannot under any good conscience allow her to continue to follow this course. Her actions have nearly caused the death of not only royal steeds, but on a much larger scale, visitors from the Southern Isles." He frowned as he gestured to Harald. "Not to mention destruction of a large part of the stables and willfully putting other citizens in danger as they attempted to put out the fire." His attention turned to Hans. "Do you not agree, your majesty?"

Hans blinked, stunned that the man was looking at him. Yes, Alrik was speaking directly to him. Not since he'd arrived had someone come directly to him for an answer. Elsa put her hand on his for comfort, which helped him focus. He loathed that it had to be such a sensitive matter on all sides he was faced with judging. "Well…" He looked from Elsa to his brother and to Alrik. All eyes were trained for his response. His father had always said when making difficult decisions, it was best to take each piece of the problem in hand, laying them out on the table before settling on the final choice. He would attempt to follow that example. "It is true that the fire has caused some damage to those affected, on both physical and emotional levels."

"Then you agree she should not be allowed on the premises of the training grounds," Alrik pressed further.

Hans battled to keep his facial expressions under check. He began to wonder how his father remained so regal in these situations. "I agree left alone she has no basis for her practice," he ventured, "but could not someone be given the task of assisting her in her desires?"

Alrik's face seemed to flicker with a sudden debate. "When her father, the late Captain Erik, passed on in the wake of the King Agdar and Queen Idun, God rest their souls, I took responsibility for the promise I made to him."

"Promise?" Hans questioned.

"Yes, I promised him I would look after his daughter. It seems that Captain Erik was often bothered by his past decisions."

"What decisions are you referring to?" Hans pursued.

"He dismissed much of the guard when the staff was ordered to be reduced, over a decade ago. Obviously, the people who were dismissed were not pleased. There were often riots and storms against the castle gates. He worried for his daughter's safety and appointed me her guardian should he ever pass. I was no more than a young boy then, but I was sworn to obey my captain. I know her passions run deep, as they always have… but I cannot look after her and my men at the same time, not when she is surrounded by so much danger...I don't have the ability. I simply can't." His eyes and head tilted to look to Lily, who was turning a shade of pink in shame. "I'm sorry, Lily… no."

Hans grasped for what to say in the absence of the right words. "I… understand." He leaned back in his throne to contemplate. "I believe you've been put under a great deal of undue pressure, Alrik. It would be not only unfair but unwise to direct your focus to one potential soldier rather than the many seasoned men who fall under your command already. And you seem to indicate that you cannot find people willing to take Miss Granthson under their wing, is that correct?"

"That is correct, your majesty," Alrik replied, staring ahead at the empty space before him. "If I knew she was safe in doing so, and had someone willing to train her who I deemed appropriate, I would allow it, but that is not the case."

Then, Harald, who had been incredibly quiet during the session, spoke almost unwillingly. "I will."

Alrik looked at him with a stunned expression, but it was Hans who replied. "Wait… you'll what?"

"I will train her." His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, but continued in a strong voice. "There has never been a war in the Southern Isles in my lifespan, and I find myself with an abundance of spare time after my daily exercises with my soldiers are completed. I propose that Miss Granthson return to the Southern Isles with me tomorrow, and I will sufficiently train her as intensively as she desires. When she is ready to return to Arendelle, I will have a ship prepared and return her here."

Lily's breath seemed to catch in her throat. _He's offering to train me. Him! The captain of the Southern Isles, the prince! Oh, Harald… What should I say? What's Alrik going to say?_

Alrik turned to face her, as if he had heard her thoughts. He looked at her for a long time, brow furrowed, Harald's words fresh in his mind.

 _You're a coward! If you really loved her you would want her to try!_

Alrik hesitantly took her hand and held it gently in his as it quivered, his voice low. "Is this what you want?"

She could hear every hidden longing of his heart contained in those words. She nodded slowly, her pulse pounding in her ears. "Yes."

Still he was quiet for a few long moments. He bowed his head. "Then you have my permission. Harald is an excellent soldier. I am confident he will train you well and I am certain you will enjoy yourself," he trailed off.

Lily sprung towards him and hugged him tightly. She leaned into his ear to whisper. "Thank you."

Alrik wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close, and whispered in return. "I hope you find everything you're looking for. Don't forget me." He took in her scent one last time, the faint scent of honeysuckle which grew so wildly about her cottage. He would feel an emptiness walking by that lonely place from now on without seeing her there.

"I promise… I won't." Lily released him, and turned back towards Elsa and Hans, beaming.

"Well, then." Hans looked at Harald with a mixture of a smile and pursed lips. "It seems the matter has been settled." _Do you like her? You must if you invited her home. But do you really have the spare time to train her? What about the rest of our brothers? Are you sure about this?_ He made a mental note to ask his brother the questions himself later.

"May I request a few of your soldiers to assist in packing anything Miss Granthson may need to bring and transporting it to my ship, Alrik?" Harald asked, stone-faced.

"Of course," Alrik replied. "I'll send some men to help you."

"Thank you. Miss Granthson, I have some things of my own to be sure are stored correctly on the ship and men to debrief who will be sailing back to the Isles. I will come to see you on the morrow." Harald turned to Hans. "That is, if you have no further need for me, your majesty."

"No, please, attend to your business," Hans replied with a nod, watching his brother go. _But don't think we're finished yet._

#

Hans found his brother at the end of the day exactly where he guessed he would be. He was standing on top of the wall overseeing the training yard, a very similar position to where he would be found in the Southern Isles. The sun was setting, leaving the sky a golden red palette of bright colors.

"So… mother and father will have a new acquaintance to meet when you arrive, won't they?" Hans asked, coming up beside his brother. "Do you think she'll want to stay for a while?"

Harald did not reply right away, his face set in grim lines. "Do you remember this past winter?"

"How could I not?" Hans replied. "I did nearly freeze solid."

"I thought it would be forgotten after that. Obviously I was mistaken," Harald replied, sounding far away.

"What would be forgotten?" Hans asked, worried to see his brother's attention so incredibly distant from their conversation.

"Nothing… it doesn't matter." He turned, now present and now aware, meeting Hans' eyes. He motioned behind them to a bench on the top of the wall where both of them sat down and made themselves comfortable. Seeing his brother in a relaxed state was a rare thing, and Hans felt privileged to be able to witness it. Harald eased his legs out, rubbing his right arm. "I'm glad I could be of service to you… after going through so much of life disregarding you. I've no idea how long Lily will stay, but she will be welcomed as long as she so decides."

"You make it sound as if it will be easy," Hans replied with a half-hearted chuckle. "But you're forgetting about something." His eyes followed Harald's hand as it massaged his forearm. "Is your arm bothering you?"

"No." Harald crossed both of his arms as if in defiance, then relaxed again. "Perhaps a little. I did not want to display weakness in front of new subordinates, so I have put off the physical therapy the doctor recommended I follow. But if you are insinuating I have forgotten about Lily among our soldiers, don't concern yourself. My men will be civil around her and she will be accepted among them, I can assure you."

"I meant our brothers," Hans replied with a wince. "Or do you think they'll accept her, too?"

"They will not cause her any problems." Harald grunted, a small smirk growing on his face. "I'll see to that."

 **Wow this chapter got so long. So you're aware, this sequel does not just involve Hans just as the first book did not just involve him. It also involves his brothers. There may be chapters where Hans and Elsa are absent entirely. Don't worry, there are still plans for them and much to be discovered, but I'm just letting you know there are other storylines to follow as well. Reviews feed me and let me know what you like! Please take a moment to tell me.**


	6. Welcome Home

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. Plot progression and some tension I see.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Welcome Home**

The night sky bade goodnight to the world and shrank away, allowing the first streaks of light to begin edging over the horizon. The ship had some occasional activity, but most of the men (and the one woman) aboard were sleeping soundly below deck. Harald was one of the few awake, standing not far from the helmsman. He could just make out the subtle creaking as the wheel adjusted right or left, mostly hidden by the splashing of waves. The colors of the water told him he was close. They would be home soon, and he would be eating in the dining rooms come nightfall. He faintly smiled, tight-lipped, gazing into the distance.

He liked being able to be the first one to see his homeland. He tried not to venture from it when he could help it. That sort of adventuring lifestyle was more of Heinrik's ideal lot in life, but Harald was content to stay home as long as he felt needed. It gave one such immense pleasure to feel needed, and it had been such an incredible distraction from his painful past. Maybe that was part of why he acted so quickly to accept Lily's request for training, so eager to offer himself as her teacher. Originally, he had been simply impressed by her courage and skill, but as he'd learned more about her, he felt swells of protective instinct rise and fall within him much as the waves around him.

There was the sound of yawning behind him, and he turned, surprised to see Lily stumbling towards him. He was quick to go to her side, linking his hand in hers. "What are you doing awake?" he asked, his voice quiet as if reverent.

"I woke up and couldn't remember where I was," she replied, squeezing his hand. "I needed the familiarity of someone."

"How did you find me?" he asked next, trying to steady her as she wobbled with the rock of the ship.

"I asked one of the other men on deck," she replied, putting her weight against him and allowing him to help her.

Harald looked at the horizon on the sea growing brighter in the distance and led her towards the edge of the deck, placing her hands on the rim of the railing. "Come with me." He moved behind her and put his hands on hers, leaning close to her ear as his chest pressed against her back, his voice a whisper. "Wait."

Lily did as she was told, the stubble of his chin brushing her neckline. Holding her breath, she suddenly felt something warm her skin, enveloping her. "The sunrise," she breathed.

"It's only the beginning," Harald replied, resting his chin on her shoulder lightly.

"Tell me what it looks like," she begged, leaning forward as the sun spread over the deck through the railing spaces.

"The darkness is just starting to lift. I can see half of the sun now, but it's going to be cloudy today, so it's a sheltered glow. It's like the color of the lamplight just before it goes out. There's some golden shade amidst it, and the top of the sky is a little pink, like the bud of a rose before it blooms," he explained, taking his time to form his words accurately.

"It sounds beautiful," Lily replied in a quiet voice, uttering a little sigh. "I can remember it from when I was little."

"There's the Isles," Harald continued, smiling at the sight of his home coming into view. "They start out as a speck, but we should be docking by afternoon at this pace."

"You sound happy," Lily commented, turning so she could face him.

"I do?" Harald wasn't aware he'd given anything away.

"Mhm," she affirmed, her hand resting on his arm. "There's a warmth to your voice. You sound satisfied. I haven't heard you like this before; you really must be comfortable here."

"The Isles are my home," he replied, patting her hand and leading her away from the deck. The men were starting to stir and come out into the open to begin their duties. "I've never lived elsewhere."

"Surely you've traveled places before," Lily countered, bobbing a little as the ship broke through a wave.

"With my parents, yes. Nearly all of us have visited one country or another for diplomatic reasons. But I've never felt as welcomed or at ease as I am here." He stopped before the cabin door. "You should wait below until we're docked."

Lily's lips turned into a little pout. Her hand hesitated on his arm instead of going for the door, and she traced little circles on his skin. "But I've been cooped up down there ever since we left Arendelle. Must I go back? I can feel the fresh air out here, and smell the sea… down there all I can smell is potatoes and men who haven't bathed in far too long."

Harald choked back a chuckle, enjoying her touch. He would have liked to acquiesce to her desires, but he could not bring himself to for two reasons. Firstly, he knew his attention would soon be drawn to the docking process. Secondly, the men had begun to form a small crowd on the upper deck and were observing him with quiet sniggering. He served them a silencing glower and turned back to Lily. "I won't be able to watch you."

"I don't need you to watch me. I can take care of myself," she affirmed, leaning more against him, hoping to coerce him. "You know I can."

"Indeed you can." Harald was wise to her efforts and took her hand in his, placing it firmly on the door handle. "In Arendelle. Here, you are no more than a new stranger to the soldiers and my pupil. Lesson one: you will learn to differentiate between a suggestion and a command. Let me make this one clear. You will wait below deck until it's safe. That's an order from your captain."

Lily took a breath as though to argue, then did her best to disguise the defeat so clearly etched on her face. "Alright."

"Alright?" Harald repeated, clearly disappointed. She must have sensed this, because she looked both confused and frustrated. He set his face in its neutral stern line. "That is not an acceptable response."

"Yes, sir," she corrected, "I understand." She swung open the door with gusto and her hand went to the wall, her back turned to him. She didn't turn back.

Harald immediately felt a churn of guilt and frustration towards her. _Am I supposed to just stand back and let you find out yourself that you can't do this? Should I have? I'm your captain. You chose this, Lily. Don't forget that. And as much as I… as much as I may love you, I can't forget what I'm doing here._ He returned to giving orders and surveying the activities of the ship. He soon lost track of Lily and forgot about her in the bustle of docking, but not for long. The anchors were weighed, the sails were tied in place, and the gangplank was lowered. According to tradition, the ship's captain was the first to depart, and he yielded the honor as he went to check on Lily. He received multiple reports from men who had seen her up and about, but not recently. He scoured below deck with no trace of her. _How could a blind girl possibly disappear so entirely?_ He jogged back up to the deck where his men were awaiting his departure and began to disembark, if only to allow the others to do so before resuming his search.

"Harald!"

He jerked up at the sound of her voice, only to find her on the pier, sitting impatiently upon one of the posts. He quickened his step to her side as the men behind him proceeded to unload wares they'd picked up in Arendelle.

"Took you long enough!"

Harald frowned at her, his mood dampened with the heat of embarrassment. "You're supposed to wait until I get off. You should have stayed down below."

"But not anymore. You did say I had to-" she cleared her throat to sound gruff and deep, "stay below deck until it's safe." She dropped the voice and cheerily smiled. "It's safe now."

He sighed through his nose, not bothering to counter her. She was impulsive and difficult, but he could not bring himself to scold her when she seemed so happy. He could see a few of his soldiers at the end of the pier holding his horse at hand for him. He hadn't considered transportation for Lily. He thought for a moment. She wouldn't likely be able to ride well, considering her impairment, but he didn't have much desire to hitch a carriage and the castle was a fair distance away for walking. He took her hand in his, his grip firm but not harsh. "Yes, it's safe now. My horse is waiting. Come with me."

Lily balked a little. "I haven't ridden anywhere since I was little. What if I fall?" Her voice dropped to that near a whisper.

"You won't." Harald led her over to his steed. "I'll help you up first." He took the reins from the soldier, one of his closer companions named William. If any of his soldiers were to be here to greet him, Harald expected William to be among them.

The soldier's smile showed though he tried to hide it with a bow of respect. "Welcome back, sir."

"Thank you." Harald placed a hand on his steed, hoping the familiarity of his touch would be soothing. He leaned over so she would hear him, her ears flickering back towards him as her nostrils sent a puff of air into the world. "Jag ar har…" he murmured, stroking her coat and patting her once. "Jag ar tillbaka." He took Lily's hand and placed it on the neck of the horse. "This is Lily… Lily, this is Kampe. You can trust her to take good care of you. Now lift your foot and put it in the stirrup, that's it, I've got you," he grunted as he helped Lily balance until she was ready to hoist herself over the beast's back. "There we go."

Lily smoothed her fingers over Kampe's sides as Harald turned to talk to William. "Have her things taken to the castle. Tell the men I'll brief them before evening release."

"Yes, sir," William replied respectfully, turning his attention to the ship and those departing.

Harald hoisted himself into the saddle with ease, taking Lily's arms and threading them around his waist. "Hold tight here. I'll go easy so we won't jostle so much for you." His heels knocked against Kampe's flank, signaling his steed to go into a steady canter.

Lily held on tightly, her cheek pressed against his back, as she felt the wind begin to stir her hair and her body bumped up and down with the horse's movement. "Wh-what t-time is it?"

"Afternoon," Harald replied, his body steadier as he moved with his horse's gait. "We're going to the castle. You should have time to put away your things before dinner. I'll start your training come morning so you have time to rest after your journey."

Lily tried to tighten her thighs against the horse, but they kept slipping off their grip. "S-so w-will I have dinner w-with you?"

"If that is what you wish, I would be happy to have you," Harald replied, adjusting the reins in hand.

"I would like that," she managed to murmur without shaking, clasping closer to him, the hoofbeats on the cobblestone matching pace with her quickening heartbeat. _Perhaps having a quiet dinner with him will be a good time to talk more about how we feel._

Harald exchanged brief standard greetings with the people he passed on the way to the castle, and lukewarm thanks for those who claimed to have wished him well on his trip. It was only when he had stopped by the stables, which were close to the gardens, that he was victim to a much heartier welcome.

"Brother!"

Harald had only just gotten off of Kampe when he was tackled by someone giving him a tight and inescapable hug. He stumbled back against the side of the stable doorway with a grunt of surprise, wriggling against the foreign feeling, his brother's brown hair tickling his nose and smelling of apricots. "Get off me!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back safely! You were missed so much! How is Hans? And Elsa? Oh, you must tell me everything! Did Heinrik tell you our message? He must have told you!" Heins squeezed tighter, more bubbly and energetic than Harald remembered.

"I said get off!" Harald shoved and wiggled until he'd pried Heins away, gasping to catch his breath. "Don't do that! You nearly killed me and you should know better!"

"Sorry!" Heins apologized immediately, a sincere look of reproach on his face. "I didn't mean it, I'm just so happy you're back. You've been terribly missed."

"I'm sure." Harald pursed his lips and glowered at his brother.

Kampe, already startled by the earlier sudden hug, began to backpedal as if sensing her owner's discomfort. "Harald," Lily weakly called, extending a shaky hand out into the unknown.

"I'm here," he quickly answered, reaching out and helping her down. He assisted her to sit on a hay bale nearby and led his horse to the first stable on the right. "Calm, Kampe. Let's get you back in your stall." He patted his horse a few times to reassure her, easing her back into her shelter and removing the bridle and saddle, hefting them beside the stall opening for the stable boy to take care of later.

"And who might this lovely young woman be?" Heins asked, delight sparkling in his green eyes.

Harald grunted as he smoothed his clothing, taking Lily's hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm. "This is Miss Granthson. She hails from Arendelle."

"Do you _really_?" Heins gushed, bowing gracefully. "It is my utmost pleasure to welcome you to the Isles! Helena will be so happy to have company. Are you planning on staying long?" Suddenly he straightened with a look of discomfort. "Oh, do forgive me, I never introduced myself! Prince Heins at your service, my lady!"

"Heins," a woman's voice floated through the air as a tall, dark-haired lady entered the clearing, a basket of plants on her arm. "The doctor and I have finished gathering the herbs for the soup. Let's – oh!" She smiled as she saw Harald and quickened her pace to greet him. "Harald, you're back! You've been missed."

"So I hear." Harald replied, less cross than he had been with his brother as he gazed at his sister-in-law. A healthy glow emanated from the woman, her pregnancy still far too early to allow anything to be distinguished through her tight bodice. "It's good to see you. You seem well."

"I don't feel as well," Helena replied with a small smile. "But we're doing our part to fix it." She gestured to her basket on her arm.

"A joy I will never have to endure." Harald replied sardonically, clenching Lily's arm a bit tighter as he moved to let her know they were starting to walk. She seemed to focus on walking with confidence and keeping her eyes trained towards his voice. "This is Miss Granthson. She'll be staying with us for a bit. How are father's business pursuits? And our relations with the neighboring countries? Did William handle well during my absence?"

Lily allowed herself to be led as the conversation dulled into a hum in her ears. She began to feel isolation creeping into her heart, and a very old sting of bitterness tweaked her further. She had no idea what these people looked like or what they were talking about. Even worse, Harald had talked about her so coldly; it was almost as if she were a pet or one of his medals. All they knew was that she came from Arendelle and was staying for a while. _He could have told them why I was here or… or at least what my first name is. But he didn't. Now he's just talking about business, and soldiers, and-_

She suddenly broke from her inner monologue with a little squeal and a stumble over a stair. Harald's grip tightened, and he kept her from falling, but the damage was done, and both Heins and Helena, oblivious to her impairment, were concerned for her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Heins asked with genuine concern.

Lily felt heat bloom in her cheeks as Harald fell silent. She could not tell if he was embarrassed or not, but the last thing she wanted was for him to make excuses for her. "I'm sorry," she stated, holding her head high. "I didn't see the stair." She turned her head away from the voices to continue the conversation, pretending to look around her and hoping they would not guess the truth, at least, not this way. "You have a lovely castle." Pride filled her as Heins thanked her and began to talk about when it had been built and the country's color scheme from the banners. She had guessed right about where they were, but there would be many stairs ahead of her, and Harald would not always be there to catch her.

 _#_

Harald stopped inside the grand entrance foyer, leading Lily towards the side of the stairway to speak privately with her.

"Are you going to see father? I'll come with you. We should hold a party for your return. He may already be in the dining room," Heins enthused, stepping over to join him.

"A party? You know I dislike being the center of attention," Harald responded, which wasn't quite the truth, but as captain of the guard he had learned to feign humility quite easily.

"Oh, let me ask, please, Harald," Heins begged.

"But I have to help Miss Granthson to her room and explain to her the layout of the castle," Harald fumbled as his brother grabbed his arm and pulled lightly, which pulled Lily alongside him.

His brother's excitement hardly dented, Heins looked thoughtful. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Helena can do it!" He quickly recovered, beaming brightly and pulling again. "She won't mind, and we can put Lily close to our room! Yours is only one floor above, and that way the women can have each other's company, in case she gets a little overwhelmed with us," he explained in a gasp of breath.

"Alright, alright! Stop pulling on me, you're not a child," Harald scolded, yanking his arm away and facing Lily. He kept his voice low as he spoke. "Will you alright without me?"

Her heart was racing in her ears, but if she asked for him to stay with her now, everyone would wonder why, and Lily just wasn't ready to admit the truth, not out in the open yet. And this Helena sounded kind, though Lily did not know her well. "Of course." She feigned a smile and turned away from the voices, once more pretending to hold interest in the castle around her. It must have been a regular occurrence from guests, because Harald squeezed her hand once, and let go.

"I'll see you at dinner soon. Helena will help you find your way around."

Heins took hold of his brother and pulled again, undaunted from being swatted away once already. "Come on, Harald! The sooner we ask, the sooner we can start planning! And you haven't told me anything about Hans and Elsa."

"Well I will if you would just give me a moment to breathe!" Their voices carried away into the distance and Lily smiled. Heins would be easy to remember.

"It's quite a few stairs, but it's good to help us keep healthy, particularly with the new baby on the way," Helena cheerfully remarked as she started climbing, lifting the folds of her dress. "Harald didn't say why you're visiting us. Do you have business with the king and queen here?"

Lily moved one foot forward and then the other, knocking them gently against the edge of the stair before she planted her feet, knowing it must appear awkward and odd. One hand tightly gripped the banister with her fingers curling against the underside. "I'm here to train with Harald. I want to be a soldier." The stairs seemed to go on forever, and the banister curved when she reached the first period of flat carpeting.

Helena observed the new visitor with a careful eye. It almost looked as if she were afraid to take each step and was feeling her way out. Quietly, she moved a little ways ahead of the woman and waved a hand before her face. There was no reaction, and with a swell of pity, Helena realized why the girl was having so much trouble. "Forgive me… I didn't realize. Do you need some help?"

Embarrassment burned Lily's cheeks a fierce red. "No, I'm alright." She knew she couldn't keep the secret forever, but at least she had avoided revealing it in front of Harald and possibly embarrassing him, and at least this Helena was not patronizing.

Helena's words seemed to catch in her throat. The girl was blind, and Harald had brought her all the way across the sea just so she could train with him? It didn't make a good deal of sense to her. The blind girl must have felt lonely and afraid, being away from everything she knew. Helena did her best to try and make kind conversation. "So you're from Arendelle. So am I! I miss it sometimes; how did the coronation go? I had quite the run in with Hans and his brother Heins."

"You're from Arendelle?" This news came as a shock to Lily. Arendelle had always seemed like such a small place to her in comparison to the rest of the world.

"I am, yes," Helena affirmed, waiting for Lily to catch up. "I was born there and only ever lived there until now."

Lily followed the sound of Helena's voice as they reached another flat part of the carpet, straining to hear how the woman was walking so she would not be caught off-guard again by a rogue stairway. "What made you move here? As for the coronation, I don't know, I didn't attend it. But I think people are starting to trust Hans a little after what happened."

"I'm so happy to hear that. I used to work at a clothing shop designing and selling outfits. It's a long story after that, but to sum it up, Heins and I fell in love and I came to live with him. And you?" She came to a stop before her room, opening the door and kicking a bolt of fabric out of the way. Heins had a habit of bringing his work back to his room, even though he had his own workspace in another of the castle's many rooms to design freely. "Come in, let me set my basket down and I'll show you next door to your room."

"My father was Captain of the Arendelle Army," Lily responded as she stepped inside, pride emanating from her. "He taught me everything I know and I practiced every opportunity I could find." She negated to explain her constant dismissal from the yard or Alrik's disapproval.

Helena's hand loosened and the basket of herbs fell to the floor with a bounce. She bent to pick them up, looking at Lily much more intently, her words far apart and distant. "Your father… he was Erik Granthson?" She should have guessed. The name had sounded familiar, but she had thought nothing of it at the time.

"Captain, yes," Lily answered, unused to hearing her father's name without the title, sounding a little confused. "He was a huge part of sorting out the protests against the king when I was little. How did you know?"

The damn holding back Helena's pain brought on by her past cracked, her voice hollow. "My father was a soldier there."

"He was?" Lily seemed to brighten a little with the discovery of common ground, but it only served to fuel the flame of Helena's anger.

 _He **was.** Until the king dismissed half the staff, and your father stopped being our friend! _Helena was silent, staring at the herbs she regathered into her basket and steeping in the bitterness. She stared at Lily, thinking back to years ago. _I think I remember you. I remember when you had your accident. My father comforted your father. And then he treated us like filth the moment the king gave that order. He came to you in our time of need, and your father wouldn't listen. He wouldn't even try._

Helena's face burned with tears, but she dabbed them away with a spare ream of cloth on the bed. What good did tears do? This girl didn't even know her, but vague memories told Helena they might have said hello in passing days. "Yes. I remember your father's name now. What's yours, again?"

There was a subtle undertone of anger in the woman's voice, but Lily was too happy to have possibly made a connection to catch it. "Lily. Lily Granthson."

"Oh… yes, that's right." Helena's mind began to work furiously. Revenge was not part of her character, but this could be her only opportunity to take it. Heins had eased her away from being angry at Anna in Arendelle, and the royal family in turn, but resentment was still rooted deep within her, and this girl's father had a hand in it as well. She was supposed to dine with Harald tonight, wasn't she? An idea began to bloom for Helena as she gently set the basket on her comforter and let her voice grow high and flighty, innocent. "They should be bringing your clothing to your room soon. Have you picked out what gown you'll wear tonight?"

"Gown?" Lily repeated, suddenly feeling a little less joyful. She had only packed most of her own clothes, and those certainly didn't match up to royalty. She should have asked Harald about it earlier when he mentioned dinner, but she didn't think of it then. "I, um… I don't think I have anything that could be considered proper attire… would you… I mean, you don't think there's anything spare that I could borrow until I get the chance to buy something, do you?" She was sure she wouldn't be able to afford whatever this country considered royal garb, but at least she could talk to Harald about it alone tonight.

This response was exactly what Helena wanted to hear. She smiled coolly, approaching Lily with smooth, graceful strides. "Oh, no, please… the pleasure is all mine. I have plenty of outfits. You're welcome to borrow one of mine. You and I look nearly the same size, and we can adjust quickly before dinner starts." She walked over to one of the three dressers in the room and opened the top drawer, pulling something out and waving it in the air to unfold it. "This is perfect. First step into these." She handed Lily what felt like a pair of pants, but softer and very light. Lily obliged, pleased with the feeling of lace at her ankles. Harald would be proud to see her tonight, and she would make a good first impression. "Now this," Lily accepted the next gift, which felt like a very simple dress, and hoisted it over her head, drawing it down over her neck. "And one more thing should do it," Helena pulled out a corset. "Have you ever worn a corset before?"

"No," Lily replied honestly. Her father had passed away before he could tell her about such things, but she'd heard of them and they were often used in very high society from what she understood.

"I'm going to help you thread it, then." Helena wrapped the item around the girl's bodice and took hold of the strings, her smile growing. "Now take a deep breath."

By the time Helena had gotten Lily some shoes to wear and a pair of evening gloves, she had firmly decided she did _not_ envy the wealthy, particularly what they had to wear.

"You look perfect," Helena surmised, glancing at the clock in the room. "Oh, and we should be going. Most of the men and the king and queen should already be present. I'll lead you there, but I have to drop off the herbs I picked earlier to the kitchen. You go in first and then I can follow a few minutes after, alright?"

"Okay," Lily agreed, thankful Helena was so helpful as she followed her through the hallways. They arrived at the dining hall not long after, and Lily waited as Helena explained.

"Just wait here for a few minutes and go inside when you feel comfortable. I should be right along shortly."

"Right." Lily heard her begin to walk away, but reached out to touch her arm before she could disappear. "Thank you." There was a very long pause and Helena did not seem to want to leave, but then she nodded and moved Lily's hand, disappearing down the stairwell.

Lily steeled herself, taking hold of the doorknob in front of her. Once she was inside, she would curtsey first, and then wait for a cue from Harald, or the king, or queen, and then make her way towards the voice, and they would prompt her where to sit. It would be easy. She could do this. She could handle a sword without looking, so a simple dinner should be nothing. She took a deep, strengthening breath and swung open the door, stepping inside and holding the breath firm.

Whatever chatter there had been inside the room suddenly ceased into a wave of silence punctuated with a few spare intakes of breath.

"Um… hello?" Came a young male voice she did not recognize, soft and quiet.

"Yes, hello, I'm Lily Granthson. I journeyed here from Arendelle under the care of Captain Harald Westergard?" she ventured, doing her best to imitate a curtsey in the direction of the voice.

There was a snort to her left, and a choking noise. She recognized it after a moment of puzzlement as concealed laughter, and a few hisses of laughter from other voices followed it. _Did I make a mistake already? Was my curtsey too clumsy? Should I not have done that?_

"My dear Miss Granthson…" This voice was deep, older, and she could only guess it to be the king. She bowed her head out of respect. He tried a few times to form words, but it seemed he was having difficulty finding the right ones to say. "Did you… I…"

"No one told me it was casual dress," came a chortle from someone near her end of the table.

"Hugo!" Scolded an older feminine voice she ascertained to be the queen.

"Oh, she's a keeper alright," someone else joined in.

The male voices were all blending together, and Lily began to backstep. "I'm sorry if I interrupted…"

"Oh, please, interrupt us all night if you like!"

Suddenly, she heard a voice she recognized immediately. "Heins, give me your cloak, now." There were quick footsteps and then she found a cloak wrapped around her body, and Harald's scent of sweat and spice wafting into her nose. He bent in towards her, holding her very close to his body. His voice hissed, both holding a tone of anger and shock. "What are you doing?"

"I'd like to know the same thing! I thought I was supposed to meet you for dinner," she countered in a whisper, bewilderment flooding her expression.

"Yes, but not in your undergarments!" Harald seethed, gripping her shoulders tightly. "What made you think such a thing?"

Horror replaced the confusion in her eyes, and they began to water with tears. Her hands fumbled from her corset to her chemise, hoping smoothing it over would suddenly transform it into a real gown. "I… I didn't… I thought…" She backed away, the laughter blocking out his voice as he continued to speak. Suddenly, someone larger than her ran into her as they entered and she stumbled to the ground, fumbling to get back up.

Whoever it was scoffed and gruffly remarked, "Watch where you're going. What are you, blind?"

Whatever strength she'd tried to hold in reserve failed then, and she burst into tears, fleeing the room as quickly as possible. She had no idea where to go, only that she had to be somewhere other than that room. She made wild turns at every opportunity, part of her knowing Harald would be trying to follow her and part of her not wanting him to find her.

When she started panting admist her crying, she finally slowed to a stop, grasping a door handle and opening it, letting herself inside and closing it behind her. The worst that could happen was that she run into a servant, and really, that would be a blessing compared to what she just endured. She wrapped the cloak tighter around herself, despite the fact it smelled like apricots… like _her._ She _hated_ that Helena woman! She hated her! How could she do something like that? She'd seemed so kind at first. She let herself sink down against the doorframe.

"May I assist you in some way?"

It was another male voice, but Lily did not focus long enough on it to pick out more detail. She hugged the cloak around herself tighter. "No," she rasped, "just leave me alone, please."

"That would hardly be considerate of me," replied the voice, with the sound of a few gentle thuds. There were footsteps moving across the room from one side to another, but they did not approach her. "Considering your current disposition."

Lily felt a bit curious as to why he wasn't approaching her immediately, or asking further questions about her clothing. He must have been trying not to laugh. "… who are you?" she finally prompted after a few moments, wiping at her puffy eyes with the cloak around her.

"Horatio Westergard," he replied, with another few gentle thudding sounds, and a creak.

She waited, expecting him to coddle her and try to comfort her, but he didn't speak any further. It was moments like this Lily desperately wished she could see what was going on, because it sounded interesting. She stood up, pulling the cloak tightly around herself. "… what are you doing?"

"Looking for a particularly evasive book," he replied.

"A book?" Lily's interest began to sway. Her fingers stretched out and made contact with a wall of books shelved neatly. She raked her fingers across them with a pleasing drumming noise. "This is a library."

"Very astute," he remarked, and she could tell he was not being factious.

A small smile lit her face, grateful for another person not commenting on her blindness. His voice made her tired, but not because it was boring. There was a calm security to it. "I love books. My father used to read them to me all the time."

"I see," he replied, and the footsteps grew closer. Then there was the creaking again. "I am happy to hear someone else appreciates the world of literature. It's why I'm missing what must be a delicious dinner in the first place."

"Would you mind explaining?" she asked, following the noise until her hand touched the side of a piece of wood, which further investigation revealed to be a ladder rung.

"What part?" he asked, the creaking echoing as he departed the ladder, careful to avoid her hand. "Are you asking why I am missing the dinner or why it is presumed to be a delicious dinner?"

"Both, I suppose," she replied, picking a book from the shelf and lovingly stroking the cover with a twinge of sadness.

Horatio studied her deeper, gazing at the young girl before him. He had ascertained quite some time ago this must be the Lily Granthson Harald had spoken earlier duringthe interrupted budget meeting with his father, judging by the fact that she was blind. There was no doubting she had once loved reading by the way she cradled the book. "In response to why I'm missing dinner, I am looking for a book for my ill-bred older brother who is far too fascinated in gruesome practices and hardly bothers to look at a book, much less indulge."

"What book?" she pressed, returning the one in her hands to its rightful spot.

"It is called _Tales_ , containing poems from a man by name of Poe. Likely you've never heard of him. He's only recently been published. His subjects of choice I am hoping will be of some interest to my brother, and may distract him from performing some of his more distasteful habits."

"Subjects of choice?" Lily asked, wisely deciding not to ask about the distasteful habits.

"Death and woe, misery and depression. Ah, here we are." She could hear the sounds of pages rustling. "Once upon a midnight dreary… now isn't that a dismal way to begin a poem?" He clapped the book shut.

"Why did you think dinner would be so delicious?" she replied, no longer holding the cloak tightly around herself.

"Because you were to be there," Horatio responded, putting away his other books. "I'm sure mother and father were eager to make you feel at home here, after how highly Harald spoke of you."

Lily's face drooped into sadness once more. "I'm afraid I made a mess of my first impression. I think I made him angry with me."

"Angry with an affable woman such as you? Impossible." Horatio approached her and stood before her, crossing his arms over the book he held. "Harald is just very short-tempered with himself. He's always been a stern, stubborn, self-reliant sibling."

"Say that five times fast," Lily joked, a small smile coming back to her face.

Horatio chuckled, and it was a pleasant sound to Lily. "Don't tell him so, but I believe he may be quite fond of you."

"I just don't know what to tell him when I face him again," she murmured. She extended a hand and wandered a few feet forward until she stumbled upon a chair and sank into it, spreading the cloak over her like a blanket.

"I believe the truth would suffice," Horatio said. There was creaking from the door, and he glanced over to see Harald looking in, lips parting when he saw Lily. Horatio held a hand out to still him, but waved him inside and gestured to a third chair across from Lily. "Speaking of which, if you would pardon my impertinence regarding it, how did you find yourself in such unconventional dinner garb?"

"You mean the underwear?" Lily responded.

"Mm." He took a seat between them on a plush chaise.

"This awful Helena woman tricked me. She helped me dress and took me to dinner, but left me there. I've never worn anything like this before… how was I to know it wasn't some kind of rich person clothing?" Lily lamented, hugging her knees.

"Helena?" Horatio repeated, pursing his lips. "Surely not. Are you certain it wasn't a misunderstanding?"

"Positive," Lily replied.

"Then we'll have to speak to her." Harald interrupted, his voice stern and ground out between his teeth.

"Harald? When did you- I…" Her head whipped to face him, drawing the cloak closer around herself again, her face growing ruddy. "I'm so sorry about dinner. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Don't be angry with me. It was an accident."

"I'm not angry _with_ you; I'm angry _for_ you," Harald replied quietly, scooting his chair closer to her.

"Tsk, tsk, are not you the one who is always harping on your family for precision of language?" Horatio pressed his younger brother with a slim smile and a wave of a finger.

Harald rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What I mean to say is, I'm angry you were embarrassed."

"Oh…" Lily murmured, looking in the direction of his voice. "But your family… your parents… they must think I'm so… so inept."

"I can assure you that is not the case," Horatio interjected. "Our parents have put up with thirteen of us for so long, I doubt anything strikes them as surprising anymore."

"But what am I supposed to do now? Everyone's going to hear about it, and it's all they'll see when they look at me," Lily replied, sighing and leaning her head back against the ornate décor of the wooden chair.

Harald leaned forward and took her hand. "Then I guess that makes _them_ blind."

Lily looked towards him, sitting up in the chair, her eyes still watery from crying, dry trails on her cheeks from where the tears had left their streams. She spoke quietly, her heart quickening. "I've never been sad about being blind for a long time… but being with all these books reminded me about it… and… I'm sad now. Mostly because I wish I could see you; I mean, truly see you."

"Don't wish things were different. It's part of what I love about you," Harald replied, tucking some of her hair back away from her face. "Do you think we would have met at all if things had been different? Sight is a wonderful thing, alskling, but it's not everything… there are worse things." Lily's face burst into color as his hand framed her right cheek and he stole a quick kiss. He glanced at Horatio as if to warn him not to say anything, and then broke into a low chuckle. "If it helps you feel better, I'll wear my underwear to the next dinner."

A grin blossomed to life on her face. "Harald Westergard, I love you."

Horatio watched as his brother whole heartedly _smiled._ It was likening to watching a cat bark; it just wasn't feasible. Both Hans and Harald had shared a tragedy in their lives. Each had battled their own war with themselves, and Hans had only recently begun to win his. But Harald… he didn't share his fights, his life… with anyone. Now, as he sat at a distance far from the two lovers lost in one another, Horatio realized the greatest war his brother had yet to overcome was the war with his past. He had never forgiven himself, and if he did not come to face it soon, it would spell trouble for everyone. Leaving the thought to rest for the night, Horatio shifted off the chaise lounge, reclaiming his book. "I've a feeling my presence is unnecessary at best given the present situation."

"No, we should both go. You stay. I know this is your home inside home," Harald replied, gingerly helping Lily up. "I never gave Lily the castle tour."

"You will speak to Helena? I'm certain it's a misunderstanding," Horatio mentioned as they approached the door. "But do be congeal about it, you remember how Heins reacted with Hugo this past winter when Helena was threatened."

" _That_ was an entirely different matter. And I am not Hugo," Harald retorted.

"Such is why I am asking you to control your temper. It _is_ part of our creed, you know," Horatio drawled as he walked over to one of the spare desks in the room and removed some parchment from within a drawer.

"Yes, yes, I know," Harald rattled off with a chuff of breath, opening the door for Lily.

"Oh, and brother?" Horatio asked as he wet a feather quill with ink and scribbled something down on the paper.

"Yes, what is it?" Harald grunted, irritated at the moment with Lily having passed too quickly.

"Come and see me tomorrow when you find a spare moment in your schedule. I've something of a proposal for you that I think you may find intriguing," Horatio murmured, the quill scratching along the surface of the paper with little jerks of movement.

"Oh, alright." Harald departed with Lily in tow, and Horatio leaned over to light a candle, knowing he would be awake yet for a few hours finishing his letter to a Monsieur Louis Braille.

 **So there we have it. We'll be returning to Hans and Elsa and a timeskip not long into the future, but for now, we stay where we are for another chapter or two. Sorry about the wait! I just can't churn em out as quickly as I used to.**

 **Alskling= sweetheart  
Kampe= fighter/warhorse  
Jag ar har= I'm here  
Jag ar tillbaka= I'm back**


	7. Dancing In The Dark

**A/N: Let's start another day. Maybe this one will be better for Lily…**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Dancing In The Dark**

"My lady? My lady, it's time to wake."

Lily's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched in bed, her voice wavering with a yawn. "Huh? Yes?" She rubbed sleep from the corners of her eyes, tuning in to the person's voice. She didn't recognize it, but the tentative tone behind it told her it must have been a servant. _What time is it?_

 ** _Too early_** , her body replied, encouraging her to turn over and go back to dreaming.

"I've laid out one of your outfits on the chest, my lady. Shall we start preparations? The queen has requested to have breakfast with you and should be arriving shortly," the woman prattled, scuttling about the room and tidying it, settling a fresh bunch of daisies into a purple vase on the dresser, cracking the windows to allow fresh air to circulate.

"Oh… the queen…." Lily drowsily repeated the woman, pulling the covers over most of her head. Suddenly, gears began clicking to life in her brain and she straightened stiff as a board. "The queen! She's coming here? Yes, let's start preparing now, please!" She stumbled out of bed in a hurricane of tossed bedcovers. She gazed behind her towards the bed a little regretfully as the morning breeze chilled her skin. She had never felt comfort like she felt tucked under those sheets, their caress soft as silk. Come to think of it, that's what they probably were. Maybe there were benefits to being a guest of royalty after all, even if she didn't care for the outfits the rich folk wore. Before she could say anything more or try to find her dress, she could feel tugging at the strings of her nightgown's back and realized she was being undressed. She laughed out loud as the night chemise was drawn over her head. She hadn't been helped with dressing herself since she was a child.

"Something funny, my lady?" asked the woman helping her, folding the nightgown and fetching the chosen frock from Lily's simplistic wardrobe, wrinkling her nose while looking at it but wisely holding her tongue. She pulled it over and down the woman, threading Lily's arms through the holes as if she were incapable of doing so herself. She went on busying herself with pulling back the heavy curtains and letting some light in the room before returning to help Lily with her worn black boots.

"It's just that I've never been helped with getting dressed since I was little," Lily managed between her laughter. "Does everyone in the castle get dressed with other people helping them?"

"It is considered practical for the ladies to possess someone to help them, my lady," replied the woman factually as she fetched a creamy white sash and swiftly bound it about Lily's waist to make her more presentable.

"My name is Lily," she mentioned as ran her fingers over the sash, wondering if she really looked so poor they felt they had to dress her up at every opportunity. "Where is Cap-" she paused for a moment in thought. _What is his title here? I can't just call him Harald around the servants, can I? Do I call him Prince Harald? Sir Prince Harald? Or Captain Sir Prince Harald Westergard? Goodness, I'd never finish the sentence in one breath._ She stuck with her first impulse. "Where is Captain Harald?"

"Oh, he's out in the training yard already, my lady, at work with the soldiers," responded the woman as she pulled out the chairs for a small dining table within the room and busied herself making the bed. "I'm quite sure he'll be available later on in the day for a quick visit."

 _Quick visit?_ Lily frowned. _It won't be a quick visit. He promised to train me starting today, and he's going to keep that promise. I'm not going to let these people get the best of me, especially not after last night. And if that Helena woman thinks I'm going to let her push me around, she's got another think coming!_ Following the source of the cool breeze, and opening the window with a push against the glass, she trained her ears on what she could hear to distract herself. She would not want to be sour when the queen arrived.

She could clearly hear seagulls squawking both in the distance and close by, probably nesting among the parapets. They sounded irritated with the morning too; she chuckled appreciatively. She could faintly make out the sound of waves crashing, and voices from what she guessed were other balconies, but none recognizable from this far. She knew she could not expect Harald to be loud enough for her to hear from this altitude, such a thought was folly. Still… she remembered how gentle he'd sounded as he'd comforted her last night, and how safe she felt there. She felt wistful to hear him again.

She tried to focus on one of the other senses at her disposal: smell. She gingerly took a few inhales of the world around her, noting differences from Arendelle right away. A sweet smell of new spring blossoms filled the air, permeated with one particularly pleasing scent she couldn't quite name among the others. A faint whiff of salty sea tickled her nose invitingly. The air was so clean, so full of the promise of adventure here. It was no wonder Harald loved his home so deeply.

The door to her room made a perfunctory squeaking sound as it opened, and Lily heard the servant exchange a quick greeting as she passed her to fetch their breakfast trays. "Good morning, your highness!"

"Good morning, Julia," replied the queen gently, taking stock of the room, particularly its other inhabitant. The girl had stiffened significantly upon her entrance and her hands were tucked squarely behind her back. She certainly had the instincts of a solider, but Allowyn had much to say to the poor girl after last night. There would be time for her to see Harald later. She paced over to join Lily and seated herself in a chair across from her, her gown sweeping out around her to pool at her feet. She chose her words carefully to avoid hurting her, intent upon broaching the subject gracefully. "Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?"

"Very," Lily squeaked, feeling her way to the empty chair nearby and sitting down herself. It would be so awkward to navigate this conversation if she didn't just apologize now. Folding her hands about the fabric of her dress and wringing it tightly, she took a moment and tried to speak as quickly as possible to get it over with in one breath. "I'm sorry for coming to dinner last night in just my underwear; it wasn't my fault, I swear to you!"

 _Well, so much for broaching the subject tenderly._ The queen felt pity overtake her as she watched the obviously embarrassed girl repent of what she certainly seemed to view as a cardinal sin. "There's no need to extend any apologies, my dear. We all know it was clearly not done with malicious intent."

Lily thought of the day before and burned with resentment. "I just…" _I wanted to make a good impression on you._ She tried to focus on the conversation at hand. "I just wanted things to go well."

Allowyn hardly noticed as Julia returned and delivered her morning cup of coffee, but Lily's eyes were constantly at work as Julia entered, so alert and bright, despite the gray in them. Allowyn added a little cream from the saucer before her into her teacup, delicately swirling a spoon to churn the milky white and change the liquid color to a tawny brown. "Harald tells me that Helena may have a hand in how things turned out; that there is a misunderstanding between the both of you which led to the accident." She clinked her spoon against the teacup and added two cubes of sugar, allowing a moment for some to dissolve.

"A misunderstanding…" Lily ground out, wringing the material of her wrinkled dress again, sweat making the spaces between her fingers itchy. "Yes, there must be."

Allowyn quietly took a sip of her coffee. She had been just as stunned as Heins when they'd both heard the news of the supposed culprit. Harald had burst into Heins' workshop late last night after the family finished dinner, where Allowyn was a compliant audience to his newest designs, and had nearly attacked his brother in his rage. Of course, he did not go so far as to pursue it with his mother present, but he went on to vehemently rant about Lily's sorrow and Helena's hand in it. She could see the same anger, to a much lesser extent, sparkling in those grey eyes across from her. It was troubling, but Allowyn had an idea. "You haven't tasted your coffee, child."

Lily brightened slightly at the prospect of tasting coffee in the morning. She did not typically make coffee for herself, as it was expensive in Arendelle. Not wanting to be rude in front of the queen, she fumbled for her cup and took a sip, quite forgetting to ask for sugar. The sharp, unsweetened taste made her wrinkle her nose and she faked drinking for a moment, secretly forcing herself to swallow what she'd taken while reeling from the taste and setting the porcelain down on the saucer with a disguised dainty nod.

"Yes, bitterness has that effect on people, doesn't it?" Allowyn slowly remarked, smiling at the girl's reaction. "Would you like some cream and sugar?"

"Yes, please," she managed, trying not to look disgusted as she did. She waited as the queen asked perfunctory questions about the amounts of each, and then tried her drink once more. It went down smoothly and sweetly.

"It's remarkable what an added bit of sugar and cream does to entirely change things," Allowyn stated between sips of her own coffee. Breakfast began to be laid out upon the table as Lily recovered from the taste of the black coffee. "I've arranged a lunch meeting for Heins, Harald, Helena, and yourself so you can resolve the issue."

Lily suddenly connected the queen's metaphor and the heat from the coffee transferred a little into her cheeks. _Am I really that bitter?_ She didn't want to give everyone such a poor impression. "I see," she remarked quietly. She had no desire to see Helena again, much less confront her. She was sure the woman would deny everything.

Allowyn saw the way Lily recoiled at the idea, softening to the girl. "It is so easy to feel lost when you visit a new place… but someone like you… I am sorry for how things turned out."

"So am I," Lily replied, wondering what food lay before her. She dared not reach across the table in front of the queen, but the servant appeased that fear as she set a variety of foods on both plates before refilling saucers, asking Lily quiet questions about what foods she preferred. Once served, Lily gave an experimental jab with her fork and lifted it to her lips, the distinct smell of egg wafting to greet her. Grateful for the identification, she ate gingerly.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the Isles, Lily."

Lily paused eating long enough to look towards the voice, forming an image of the queen in her mind. Instantly she warmed to the woman. She'd called her by name. She'd called the servant by her first name, too. It may not have been purposeful, but it felt _so_ good to be simple. "Thank you… your majesty."

"Allowyn, please. There's no need to be formal with me, child." The queen scanned the girl again, aware of Julia's attempt to beautify the frock. The sight of it reminded her of when she'd worn such clothes as a gardener's daughter, owning nothing. "Tell me more of your plans today. I assume you're eager to see Harald?"

"Well of course, yes, I mean… yes, I'm looking forward to starting training," Lily managed, sipping her coffee again to cover her fumble.

"Then you will need to eat more than that," Allowyn replied in amusement, watching the girl resume her breakfast more ravenously. "For heaven's sake, slow down, the training yard is not going anywhere."

Lily tried her best to obey, but anticipation began to build, and she felt her anger towards Helena drift away into the back of her mind, replaced by thoughts of learning her first real maneuvers from Harald and truly practicing her skills. She finished the contents of her plate, punctuated by the clink of her fork against fine porcelain. "You're very gracious, your majesty… that is, Allowyn," she thanked the queen with a nod of gratitude.

"My pleasure, child. Now then, you surely must be ready to spend your first day among our troops," Allowyn continued, signaling Julia to come clear the table. "I've assigned Julia to be your maid in waiting from now on. She'll help you find your way to the training yard." She was surprised to see Lily's face collapse into thinly-veiled disgust. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm very grateful for your offered help, your majesty," Lily replied quietly, "But I'd rather find my way around on my own."

Allowyn felt sorry for the girl, but was also concerned. She knew her kingdom to be much busier and at times harsher than Arendelle, to say nothing of the environment the girl would be in while performing whatever training Harald had promised her. "I would feel more comfortable if you would accept our help, Lily. I'm sure at home you've very little trouble finding your way about, but here I could not allow you to spend time without a guide, at least not at first. Arendelle is quite different from the Southern Isles."

Lily seemed accepting of this fact. _I want to be on my own, but she's right. I spoke too soon. I don't know my way around here. I could hardly make it to my room without stumbling several times. Alrik would be scolding me right now. I have to accept help at first, at least until I find my bearings._ She would acquiesce to the queen's help today, and she would let her hands feel their way there today, so she would be able to guide herself tomorrow. Her lips spread into a smile and she stood up from the table. "When can we start?"

#

To say that the presence of a woman in the training yard was uncommon would be an understatement. Therefore it was only natural that activity slowed to a nigh halt when Lily and Julia entered by way of the east arch wing. Harald, who was surveying from the top of the wall, turned his attention on her. He retained the stiff posture he'd held for the last hour, the sun glimmering off his helmet. He watched as she waved away Julia's guidance often, feeling the stones of the wall and slowly circumnavigating it to the north archway. He smiled appreciatively at her dedication, but it was faint, and it slipped away with the sound of a practice gunshot in the distance. Returning home after an absence always had the same effect… it reinvigorated a war within himself he had frequently fought, but never won. Each time it waged, it grew harder to lessen the casualties.

"There she is." William took his place at Harald's side, looking knowingly at his childhood friend. "It's a good thing, too. You were finding it difficult to concentrate."

Harald's eyes scanned the yard and stopped looking sideways at his friend, pursing his dry lips, the heat of the day causing a trickle of sweat to slide down the side of his head. He couldn't help but imagine what it must have felt like outside of his stuffy suit at the moment. "My work comes first."

"It always has." William walked a little ways away to one of the ladders leading down and began to descend. He paused on the first rung, looking back up at Harald. He could see the man was hot, but dressing in ceremonial garb seemed to boost the spirits of the men when their captain returned, so Harald had made a habit of wearing it often. "Should I get you some water? Are you hot?" Harald shot him an ill deserved dirty look, and William looked apologetic. He should have known better than to offer Harald a favor when he was in this mood, so he swiftly changed the subject. "What do we start her on? Should I brief the men?"

"No." Harald paced a little, pulling his jacket down, beads of light reflecting from his medals to the stone below his feet, sweat pooling in the creases of his clothing and forming dark spots. "I'll speak to them. We'll start her on basic combat movement. No weapons, not yet. Go show her where to stand and inform her I'll come to her after I'm finished."

"Yes, sir," William replied, sliding halfway down the ladder and surveying the men in the yard. Some wouldn't mind having a woman among them, but some were likely to be annoyed. Then his gaze alighted on two new figures arriving through the west arch, the two princes Harken and Hugo, who often accompanied one another outside the castle gates. Harken was not an unusual sight in the training yard, as he held a discomforting glee examining the weaponry scattered around, but Hugo less so. Harken seemed to be listening to Hugo and tossing a ripe green apple up and down as he strolled. William frowned as he watched the two. Hugo, it seemed, had undergone some changes in personality since the last winter, his rough edges smoothing over somewhat. Harken, however, had not changed. William saw them approaching Lily and Julia, and made it a priority to quicken his pace.

"Good morning, ladies," Harken sardonically exclaimed, placing one hand on his hip and examining Lily closer.

"Good morning, sir," Lily replied strongly, despite Julia's hand wrapping around her wrist cautiously. It was frustrating to be blind at times like this when she couldn't tell if she had heard the voice before, but it did have a particularly memorable gruff sound, and she knew she didn't like his tone.

"I suppose Harald has to do something with his time, doesn't he? But to take on a project like this… I can't _wait_ to see how it turns out." Harken muttered, looking to his brother for agreement.

"It's _Captain_ Harald, actually," Lily corrected, waving away Julia, who was gently tugging her away towards the approaching William. "And you should show him more respect. He's the best Captain the Isles could ask for."

"I wasn't actually speaking to you," Harken sneered, his grip tightening around the apple.

"Whether you were or not, you can't talk about him like that," she vehemently replied. Hugo smiled as he watched the girl so fiercely defend his brother. No one had ever defended Harald so willingly before except for Allowyn, but as the queen forgave Hans after what _he_ did, she hardly counted.

William caught up to the women, nodding to a very grateful Julia and taking Lily's hand. "Miss Granthson? I'm William, Harald's second in command. I saw you when you departed the Valiant yesterday, but I didn't get the chance to formally meet you."

Lily smiled at him and bobbed in a little curtsey motion. "I'm happy to meet you, William, but just call me Lily." William had hoped she may forget about Harken, but Lily had no such intention. She turned back towards him, reached out blindly with a finger and poked the prince in the chest. "And you better not let William hear you say anything else like that about Captain Harald, or he'll let you have it."

"Oh, will he?" Harken retorted, smirking haughtily at William.

William cleared his throat, fully aware the prince outranked him. "Miss Granths-Lily? I think we should-"

"Yes, he will," Lily continued, undaunted by William. "And you better hope we don't have a war, because with people like you defending the castle, it won't last long!" She regretted the words a little as she spoke them, but her temper had taken her over without giving much warning.

"A war?" scoffed Harken, turning to influence his brother with a choked laugh. "The Isles haven't seen battle since my grandfather's time." He turned back to face Lily, but focused his attention on the shiny green apple in his hand, scrutinizing it. "Still, a _war_ would be _something_ , wouldn't it?" He thoughtfully rubbed a finger over the skin of the fruit. "Can't you just _imagine_ it? Blood pooling in the fields, the bodies of our enemies littering the hills… just _think_ of the weapons we would finally be able to use." He lifted the apple to his mouth and crunched into the inside pulp, juice running down his chin and spattering the ground. "Delicious."

Lily recoiled a little from him, suddenly realizing she must have been speaking to Horatio's brother, the prince who was obsessed with the morbid. "Surely you don't mean that…"

Harken wrinkled his nose, unimpressed with the woman's look of disgust. "Of course I do." When her expression dropped into further dismay, he grinned. "But what do I have to worry about? After all, you're training to be a soldier here, aren't you? I'm sure _you'll_ protect me." He paused, a sardonic smile snaking its way over his face. "But you may want to come to the field wearing more than your chemise." He chortled with pleasure, taking her hand. He placed his bitten apple into her palm, closing her fingers around it. "Here. Better start building up your strength." He burst into a pealing bark of laughter, turning away from her and walking in the opposite direction. "Best of luck!"

Hugo watched his brother walk a little ways off and stood his ground, noting Lily's expression. Her face turned red in a mix of ferocity and shame. She squeezed the apple, disgusting as it was, her nails piercing the outer skin. "He's like that with everyone. Don't let it get to you," Hugo remarked, taking a moment to try and comfort her. "I'm Hugo. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said last night. About-"

"Casual dress?" she replied, recognizing his voice, her tone low.

"Yes." Hugo was stunned she already knew him by the joke he'd conned last night. "And… I hope you know we're not all…" he trailed off, looking back at his brother in the distance, who was glowering at him.

"Come on, Hugo! We've got to get going if we want to get the hunting in before I see to my dungeon duties!" Harken shouted.

"Inbred, boorish, inconsiderate louts?" Lily remarked.

Hugo grimaced a little. "Well… yes, but with thirteen of us… there was bound to be at least one." He reached for her hand to take the apple from her. "I'll dispose of that for you."

"No." Her grip tightened on it.

"Come _on_ , Hugo! I will _not_ be late for my daily inspection of the dungeons again!" Harken shouted, turning his back to them and breaking into another peal of laughing. "Leave Harald to his playthings!"

Lily had been focusing on the sound of Harken's voice for the past few minutes and using it to her advantage. Calculating the sounds of his laughter, she made an advantageous guess at his position. She reeled her arm back, hurling the apple towards the source of the sound. Her aim was true, and the apple thwacked Harken in the back of the head. He whirled around, clutching his head, obviously not hurt apart from his pride. Hugo beamed, and began to laugh at his brother's expense.

Harken's eyes narrowed, his fists squeezing tightly. "You're asking for it now, brother!"

"It wasn't him!" Lily shouted boastfully, putting her hands on her hips. "It was me! It wasn't hard; your ego was too big for me to miss! And you're lucky I wasn't holding something heavier or you'd be heading to the infirmary!"

Harken was silent for a moment, bending down to pick up the dusty apple and giving an affirmative "Hm." He jerked his head to summon his brother to his side, a faintly impressed expression twitching on his face. "Lucky shot! Come _on_ Hugo!"

"Alright, alright!" Hugo began to jog off, calling back. "Good day, my lady! And good aim!"

William watched the princes disappear out the archway they came in, and looked at Lily, who was shaking in repressed anger. Perhaps she had more in common with Harald than he thought. "Well. You aren't any trouble at all, are you?" Julia, the woman's lady-in-waiting, seemed as if she were going to faint any moment, her face white as newly-cleaned sheets. "Are you quite alright, Julia?" William asked, being acquainted with many of the women in court after so many years of service.

"Y-yes, quite," Julia stammered, her voice wavering.

"I think the captain is to make an announcement, Miss Lily. If you would follow me? Julia, why don't you rest in the shade for today's lesson?"

Lily had hoped to avoid asking for help, and William must have sensed it, as he took her hand in his and led her a little ways out. William stopped her in place, and she could hear voices around her before one boomed out above the rest.

"Good morning, soldiers!"

"Morning, captain!" came the elicited responses around her as one.

"I've been briefed by William on your progress while I was away and…" There was a blatant pause as Harald looked over his men, catching his breath and running his tongue over his lips to try and moisten them. "I'm satisfied with the results. Therefore, I'm rewarding you accordingly. The spring season is upon us, and you have an opportunity to enjoy it with a week of practice in the archery range. At the end of the week I will arrange a competition, and those who win with their families will be invited to attend the arranged celebration of my return in the castle." There were scattered chuckles, among them William's, who Lily could hear talking to himself.

"I wonder how much begging it took before he gave in…"

"Gave in to what?" she whispered back from the corner of her mouth.

"Harald hates parties," William replied quietly. "But he knows the soldiers love them. Chances to flirt with women in the castle, and only the best cuts of meat, the finest wine… it's a dream come true to some of them."

When the cheers died down, Harald continued, "Some of you may have noticed that we have a woman in our presence." He pointed to Lily, who had stiffened visibly. "This is Lily Granthson. She is blind, and she will be training under my supervision until such a time as she deems fit. You will all show her proper respect but you will not be any more lax in your sparring with her than you are with each other. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" came a chorus of confused, but clear replies from the men in the yard.

"Good! Back to work!" Harald barked, watching the men scatter before climbing down the ladder into the yard and approaching the two people waiting for him. He faced Lily first, eyebrows knit together, face grim. "Did my brothers give you any trouble?"

"No," she answered truthfully, looking proud. "I think I got my point across."

"She certainly did," William agreed, wryly smiling at the girl's expression.

"Did you explain to Lily what she will be doing for her first day?" Harald asked, not sharing the sentiment.

"Not yet," William answered.

"I'm starting you on basic combat movement," Harald elaborated. "William is assigned to train you when I am otherwise occupied, and because I have to do evaluations most of the day today, he will start you on the lesson."

"Basic movement?" Lily replied, obviously confused and displeased. "But I already know movement. You've seen me fight before."

"Yes, you can hold your own in a fight, but we're starting at the beginning. If you're going to be under my tutelage, I'm going to work from the bottom up." Harald faced William and spoke in lower tones. "Run through an hour or so of novice left to right parry movements, the thrust and the retreat. No weapons, do you understand?"

William nodded once to affirm that he did understand, but that was not entirely true. Practice weapons were not only common, they were encouraged by Harald. Why would he not have wanted her to have one to practice with?

"No weapons?" Lily exclaimed loudly in a sharp exhale. "What am I supposed to do, kill my opponent of boredom?"

Harald spun on heel and reached out, snatching her blouse and pulling her close. His voice was gravely, and it lacked so much of the man she knew, it sounded like a stranger. She could feel his breath hissing between his teeth as he ground out his words. "I do not care for your tone of voice, or the attitude you're giving me. You may have been able to speak that way around Alrik, but you will _not_ speak that way around me, or so help me I'll send you back to Arendelle on the next ship to leave port. Are we clear?"

Lily nodded, temporarily mute from the roughness he displayed. He released her and she faltered for words, taking a moment to speak clearly, her voice trembling. "I… I'm sorry, I just… I spoke too quickly. I'll do as you ask, sir."

 _Sir._

The word itself stung Harald with formality, and her hurt expression was enough to make him sorry, but when he heard her words, he could sense vulnerability… confusion… _fear_. She was _afraid._ Of _him._ He never heard himself speak, but he must have said something, because William nodded at him and guided Lily to a corner of the yard where he adjusted her stance and began practice. Harald blinked a trail of sweat away, the remains stinging his eyes. He lingered there a few moments longer, until the edges of his vision began to submerge into darkness and heat. He stumbled away from the men, beyond the south arch, and into one of his mother's private gardens, where he ripped off his helmet and let it fall to the grass. It rolled to a lopsided stop a few feet away. He leaned for support against a tree, burying his sopping wet head into his hand, and quietly shook with silent sobs of regret.

#

Lily may not have agreed with what she'd been told to do, but she did it regardless. And all the while, she thought about Harald. What could have made him so angry with her? She'd never heard him sound like that before, not ever. The sun had been beating down on her, and as she again repeated the parry steps William had been drilling with her, she felt a drop of sweat bounce to the dusty ground.

William felt pity for her and put a hand on her shoulder. He, too, was panting, and had noticed many of the soldiers were taking a break. It was nearly lunchtime, and she should be allowed to get something to eat. "You can stop for a rest," he commented, "if you're hungry, I can show you to the kitchens."

"I'm thirsty," she panted, smiling gratefully.

William glanced at the barrel in the northwest corner of the training yard where water was typically stored for the soldiers, and saw a few men lingering around it, two without shirts, jovially chatting in the shade. He looked back at Lily, pondering whether to give in to his immediate desire for refreshment or to take her where he didn't have to worry about another confrontation. "I'll show you to the kitchen. You can get something to drink there."

"Thank you," she agreed, letting him take her hand and lead her.

"We're going through the south arch now. There are several gardens through the doors here…" William guided her hand as they walked, "… but their access is sometimes private…and then here is the doorway that leads inside the castle. Once you're inside here, the kitchens are-"

"To the left," finished Lily, brightening.

"How do you know that?" William stared in awe.

"I can smell it." They laughed together, with William entering the kitchen after her. Immediately her nose was serenaded with a buffet of appetizing aromas. She breathed the scent in with her mouth, identifying sweet pork, with a smoky aftertaste. "Oh, that smells delicious."

"Looks pretty delicious, too," William commented quietly.

A red-headed woman who had been bending over a pot on the fire whirled around, a ladle in hand. She stiffened as she saw William, her cheeks going ruddy as her frazzled hair, her green eyes wide. "William!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break, Ariel," he replied, approaching her and leaning over the pot. "It's pretty hot out there. This is Lily, a guest here. What have you got cooking?" He flashed her a wink and reached for her ladle, which she held out of his reach.

"Pleased to meet you," she breathlessly exclaimed to Lily before running a little ways away from William. "Now you stop it! I can't make another batch of this soup; I don't have the ingredients to do it!"

"Smells like… cabbage…rosemary… basil… thyme… pepper?" Lily named off ingredients and for a brief moment, puzzled over why they were strangely familiar.

"That's right… how did you know?" Ariel asked, stunned enough so William could whisk the ladle from her hand and swipe a quick sample of the soup. "William!" she scolded, snatching a large pronged fork from the wall of utensils and giving him a smack on the rump with the flat end, "Give me that back! Don't be such a…a…a dinglehopper!"

"You made that up!" William laughed, holding the ladle above his head. "If you want it back, it'll cost you."

Ariel crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "What'll it cost me?"

"Just a kiss," William coddled her, leaning in towards her.

Ariel quickly paid him a peck on the cheek, jumping up and grabbing her ladle back. William pouted, disappointed with the results of the trade. "I meant on the lips…"

"Not now," she admonished, "I have to get this soup ready in the next few minutes, and it's hard enough when the ingredients have to be found and brought to the kitchen without someone like you stealing the food out from under me." She bent down, stirring the pot and examining its contents, before pointing behind him and grasping air with her fingers. "Hand me that thingamabob behind you. There _should_ be at least twenty of them there, but someone hasn't been doing dishes lately."

William turned and stretched, handing her the cooking tool with a charming smile. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"That's for Helena, isn't it?" Lily spoke, a little reluctant to interrupt William.

"Why… yes," Ariel admitted, "it's to help with her morning sickness."

"I see…" Lily stretched out a hand, but was aware an unfamiliar kitchen meant she had to be more reserved. "Do you think I could be helped to find something to drink?"

"Oh, of course!" William wetly slapped his head with his clammy palm. "I completely forgot; I'm so sorry, Lily. Let me show you."

Lily willingly allowed him to guide her to the pump with a mug in her hand. She appreciated his support of her independence when he showed her things. She pumped the handle a few times until water flowed out, noisily gulping down a drink. Shortly afterward she heard William do the same beside her.

"William, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ariel asked quietly a few moments later.

"Sure." He walked across the room, and Lily could tell by the hushed tone of their voices that they meant to hold a private conversation. Though she probably could have heard them if she focused, her attentions were elsewhere. She focused instead on smell, using it to find the rack of spices. There were rows and rows of them, but she'd cooked for herself for ages, so she honed in on the target smell quickly. Her hand enclosed the vial of hot pepper, and another quick sniff affirmed she'd correctly found what she was looking for. She slowly moved towards the pot bubbling over the fire, following the crackling. Holding out the jar clenched tightly in her fist, she feigned waving the aroma into her nose while shaking her hand twice hard.

 _Just a little… this will teach her to humiliate me…_

"Is he being too hard on you?" Ariel whispered, brushing back a few thick strands of his wet bangs. "You're drenched in sweat."

"You know Harald. He's always like this when he comes back to the Isles after being away. He wants to make sure no one got soft while he was gone, that's all…" William replied, wiping his forehead with his sleeve and smiling tenderly. "We're all used to it by now." His gaze ventured towards Lily, who was walking away from the pot near the stove, looking just the slightest bit forlorn. "Besides, his attention is split with Lily. I'm sure she's got a hold on him already. I think he may even have feelings for her."

Ariel's face bloomed into surprise. "Harald? The cold-hearted captain? Have feelings for someone? Now _that_ would be something."

"People can change, Ariel." William replied, tucking a piece of her wavy hair back behind her ear. "Something big is going to happen soon to the Southern Isles; I can feel it. Maybe it will happen to Harald."

Ariel looked dubious, but she leaned lightly against his chest for a moment, loosely wrapping her arms about his waist. "Maybe. I know you've been close friends for a long time, but promise me you won't let him bully you. Especially not when he's in this kind of mood."

"Your pot is boiling over."

Ariel shrieked and released him, running back to the stove and lifting the cauldron off the fire pit with a grunt. She turned to talk to him further, but he had already corralled Lily to the exit and waved goodbye as they disappeared. She sighed and waved back, spooning a serving of the soup into a large ceramic bowl for the servants soon to come. She then glanced around the kitchen to survey the clean up she would have to do, and frowned. People just didn't know how to clean up after themselves. The princes _did_ make it a habit to raid the kitchen often. At least it provided decent job security. She began to put away the tools and foods she'd used in preparation, giving pause as she gingerly picked up an empty spice jar. _That's odd…_ She sniffed it, and it smelled vaguely of hot pepper. _It's missing the lid. Someone must have lost it. I suppose the containers can be temperamental if you aren't looking at what you're doing._ She thought nothing more of it as she stirred the pot, not noticing the hard silver circle within being churned into the mixture.

#

"So you and Ariel are a couple?" Lily asked as they climbed stairs, trying not to feel the slightest bit of guilt about what she'd just done.

"Yes," William admitted, "We're actually engaged. But we can't get married yet, because I can't afford a house for us. With what I've been saving, we're well on our way. I should be able to afford something soon."

"That's wonderful news. You two seem like you get along well," Lily replied with a gracious smile. "Where did you meet?"

William took his time walking down the hallway, enjoying the cooler interior of the castle. "On the beach, actually. Ariel loves the ocean. Harald had us out running drills on the sand, and Ariel was by the rocks, dipping her feet into the waves and singing. She has the most beautiful voice… anyway, there was a breeze blowing, and her sun hat got away from her. I dove in to rescue it."

Lily suppressed laughter between her hands. "You swam after her hat in the ocean?"

William shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, I ended up floundering a little. I misjudged the distance, but hey, it caught me a date. And the story goes on from there…"

"I see," Lily giggled.

" _There_ you are! My goodness, I've been searching everywhere!" Julia rounded the corner and grabbed Lily by the arm, dragging her away from William. "She's wanted for lunch with Prince Heins and Lady Helena! Don't you look a fright! I'll never be able to make her presentable in time!"

"Of course, I'm sorry, Julia. I should have brought her back sooner," William replied, releasing Lily's hand.

"William?" Lily questioned, suddenly wishing he could come with her.

"You'll be fine! I have to get back out to the yard now. It's easier if you just go with it; I'll see you later!"

Lily felt her stomach drop as she was quickly pulled behind Julia up a few flights of stairs. "Now then," Julia rambled, her fingers weaving through Lily's sweaty hair lightly trying to make her more presentable. "You really should have changed clothes and washed up before lunch; just be yourself and don't worry because I'll be here after luncheon is finished to guide you back through the castle." She opened a door and cleared her throat, "My princes and lady? Lady Lily is here." Lily felt a little poke at the small of her back and stepped forward, hands clenched behind her.

"Oh, my… you look simply wilted, poor thing. Come in here where it's cool and let me help you to your seat." It was the kind prince, Prince Heins. Lily could tell by his voice and how gingerly his hand took hers as he led her to an empty seat. "I do hope my brother hasn't been training you too _hard._ I _know_ she wants to train, Harald, but really, when even _you_ almost drop from exhaustion after coming in from outside, I think that's a sign."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," Harald snapped, sitting across from Lily.

Heins sighed and sat himself beside Lily, across from Helena. "I should have thought as much."

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, her attention focused on Harald's direction. Hearing he had almost dropped from exhaustion concerned her. He'd been acting distant all morning, and she was confused as to why.

"Just a little tired from the journey still," Harald replied bluntly, trying to be as honest as he could with her. "Coming home leaves me with a lack of energy… and sometimes patience." He could hear her concern in the gentle question, and it eased the edge of his anger.

Lily heard dishes moving, and some set in front of her, but she didn't smell the soup. A part of her was thankful. Maybe it had been overcooked and she wouldn't be served it. Maybe they taste tested it and found out it wasn't right. "I hope you recover soon." The air felt stiff as she poked at her food with her fork, taking little, sometimes awkward, bites. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel Helena, and probably the rest of the people around the table looking at her, and she hoped she wasn't committing any horrible faux pas.

Harald had taken some time to think over what Lily had said happened. He had no doubt Helena could be capable of such a spiteful act, but the question of why she'd done so he had not figured out. She certainly wasn't the jealous type, in fact, having another woman around instead of so many men should have made her happy. He had enough trouble in his life without having to deal with Lily feeling hurt. It was time to get some answers. He took a swig of some cool water and cleared his throat. "We should talk about what happened last night. That's why we're here."

Helena tried to summon words, her mouth watering at the sight of food disappearing in front of the others. Her special soup to ease her morning sickness had still not arrived. Maybe it was for the best. This way she had less to distract her from the matter at hand. "I… I just want to say something before-"

"I'm so sorry, Miss." Suddenly, one of the maids entered carrying a tray, setting down a bowl of steaming soup in from of Helena which smelled of sweet pork. "It took a little longer than usual for the cook's apprentice to make the recipe correctly."

"Oh, that's alright," Helena graciously thanked the maid, the food too big a temptation to ignore. She began to take in big spoonfuls. "I'm just glad it's here."

Lily bit her lip, the familiar smells encircling her nose. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe she could stop her if she spoke right now, and… suddenly severe coughing and gagging erupted across from her. _Oh, what have I done?_

"Helena!" Heins rushed to his wife's side, patting her firmly on the back as she coughed harshly, her eyes watering.

She waved at the men to let them know she was not choking, her mouth on fire, tongue salivating out of her control. "Water!" she gasped, swallowing several gulps from her glass, starting to hiccup. "Need-hic-water!" She finished off her glass with another few gulps and started in on Harald's, her eyes burning with tears. "Too hot! It burns!"

"Water's no good for spice; I'll fetch some milk," Harald quickly volunteered, vaulting from the room and out the door.

Lily remained glued to her chair, listening as Helena rasped out words to her husband and gulped down water, no longer able to touch her own food. Harald returned moments later with a large pitcher of milk, and as Helena drank it down, he calmly watched, concern for his sister-in-law subsiding. He had dealt with too many brotherly pranks to not know how to combat heat. Heins waited as the minutes passed, comforting his wife the best he knew how, until the redness in her face slowly began to subside, and he smiled hopefully. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Yes," she gasped out with long, slow pants. "It was just… so hot… something must have happened… thank goodness for the milk."

"I'll go fetch another glass for you while I try to find out more," Harald commented, noting with a twinge of surprise the pitcher was nearly gone. "And to calm that Ariel woman down. She was in hysterics over the possibility of being fired when I left."

"I should help," Heins added as he squeezed Helena's shoulder. "You're a good detective, Harald, but you're not exactly the most comforting at the best of times. We have to let the poor woman know it wasn't her fault. After all, cooking is a delicate process, almost as delicate as designing clothing. If you asked _me_ to cook anything, well…"

Harald looked back from the doorway. "You tried once. By God's grace the castle is still standing."

" _Hah hah_ ," Heins emphasized, giving Helena a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back, my love."

"Alright," Helena replied, her face returning to its normal color. Then, the men were gone, and the two women left alone together. Helena observed Lily in silence for a moment. The girl was trembling, stiff as a board, and her skin pale. "Lily…" she began, summoning up the words from within, "I need to apologize to you. You see, my father was a great man in the Arendelle army, before the layoffs happened. When you told me your father was the captain, I… I blamed you for him being let go. I shouldn't have, but it was just so sudden, and you were so proud of him… my father used to be friends with your father… but I shouldn't have been so bitter… I can't believe it's still with me…"

Lily dared not even look in Helena's direction. It was just like the queen said… and if she wanted to end the bitterness now… she had to apologize, too. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"He died."

Lily's face tilted up and she felt a longing to be close to the woman across from her. Perhaps they had more in common than she'd thought they ever could. "My father is dead, too."

"I'm so sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry, Helena." Lily took a deep breath, fighting tears. "I ruined your soup. I did it. I was downstairs before lunch and I poured some hot pepper spice inside the cauldron. I thought it was just a little, just enough to teach you a lesson about humiliating me, but… but I didn't mean so much. I was just so angry with you…"

Helena paused, looking down at her soup and then back up and Lily, and she started to laugh. It started as a giggle, and then burst into a pretty song of happiness. She laughed until tears gathered at her eyes. "Oh my goodness…. Is that what happened?"

Harald re-entered the room with Heins behind him, looking perplexed from one woman to the other. "Well, we must have just missed the joke."

Helena wiped at her eyes. "Did you find out what ha-happened?"

"Yes and no. We dumped the rest of the soup, and inside there was a silver lid. Ariel thought it came from an empty jar of hot pepper. How it got in there, though… she doesn't know," Harald shrugged, his eyes scanning the room and settling on Lily.

Lily began to feel heat creeping back into her cheeks. "I-"

"It doesn't matter," Helena interrupted her purposely. "It really doesn't. I'm alright, and I'm sure it won't happen again."

"But your food, love…" Heins murmured obliviously, looking worried. "You have to eat…"

"I'm not hungry for soup, anyway. I'm craving some… um… some… pumpkin! And… some wild boar."

Heins looked bewildered and overwhelmed, running a hand through his hair. "Pumpkin and wild… boar? But you just had that a few days ago…"

"Of course, if you can't get it for me… it's alright…" she trailed off.

"No! No, I'll get it! Harald, you will help me, won't you? We have to make sure she gets her nutrition!" Heins took his brother's arm and started to tug him towards the doorway.

"Me? Why me? I mean, I know she needs to eat, but I-"

"You're one of the best hunters besides Harken, and he's already out somewhere gallivanting with Hugo!" Heins wheedled, pulling a little harder. "Please! My baby is depending on us!"

Harald heaved a long, drawn-out sigh. "Oh, _alright_ … will you be okay, Lily? I promise I'll find you the moment we return… but it may not be for a while. Hunting hours were at their peak quite some time ago."

"I'll be fine," Lily managed, quite overwhelmed and confused.

"Alright then… let's go. I think we should start with that patch of forest to the southwest of the castle, that's where I saw the last boar that I remember," Harald replied, walking out with his brother, his voice fading.

Helena waited until her husband's voice completely disappeared, and then her chair squeaked as she rose. "Finally they're gone. Now then… come with me."

#

"So then… you didn't really want pumpkin and boar? And you're not angry with me for ruining your lunch?" Lily asked, sitting on the plush bed, trying not to fidget as Helena worked a brush through her tangles from the day, her work gentle and thorough.

"It was the only way I could think to get rid of them for a while so we could talk on our own. And of course I'm not mad. I told you that already. I embarrassed you, and you got even. Now we're fair and square, and now we can really focus on being fast friends," Helena soothed, holding down on a lock of hair and tugging through it with a little force. "I'm so glad you're here. You can't believe what it's like being with so many men every day. I had no idea when I married Heins how hard it would be adjusting to living here." She admired the straightness of the girl's locks, smoothing them down, the tangles gone. "Your hair is beautiful… I wish _my_ hair were straight."

"Mine? What's yours like? I know this probably sounds really weird, but can I touch it and find out?" Lily asked.

"Of course!" Helena took her hand and guided it to her hair, letting her squeeze and stroke.

"It feels so soft… and you have waves. My hair never does anything but sit there," Lily chuckled, feeling at ease with Helena. Over the past hours of chatting she'd touched the woman's face once, forming a solid picture, and now it was complete. "I wish my hair were soft like yours… and it smells good, too. Like the apricots that grow in Arendelle's orchards."

"That's where I made my own soap," Helena replied. "And it lasts me a while, too!" Suddenly she seemed to notice Lily's face grow a little saddened. "… you miss it, don't you?"

"Yes." Lily's hands fell limply to her lap. "I've never been away from home before."

Helena stood and went to her bureau, sorting through ribbons until she found one she liked of a robin's egg blue. She then looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and turned around, heading for a workbench in the room and sorting through her husband's wild piles of scrap fabric until she saw something sparkle. She took the scissors and looked back at Lily. "… do you want a piece?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want a piece of my hair? I'll give you a lock if you like; it grows really fast. Maybe it will help you not feel so homesick." Before Lily could say anything in rebuttal, Helena snipped, and Lily held a curl tied with a tiny red ribbon. "And I brought this light blue ribbon because it will look perfect on you. You should wear this color in your hair at the party, too."

"Oh, I forgot about the party," Lily lamented as Helena began to braid her hair, weaving the ribbon in carefully.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Helena asked.

"It's a royal party! I won't know how to act, or who to stay nearby, or what to eat when…"

Helena laughed lightly. "It's not all _that_ complicated! Parties are fun! There's good food to eat whenever you like, and music, and dancing. You'll probably dance with Harald, at least…"

"Dancing?" Lily gasped out. "But I don't know how! What if someone asks me? What if _Harald_ asks me?"

"You shouldn't worry so much," Helena tried to comfort her, though she knew with Lily being a guest, it was very likely attention would be drawn to her. "You can probably just blend in with the crowd if you don't want to… I doubt Harald is much of a dancer, either."

"But-" There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Helena asked.

"Harald."

"And Heins! We brought your food, my love! Pumpkin and boar!"

Lily looked panicked, broaching a whisper to Helena. "Do you think he heard you? Or me?"

Helena shook her head, whispering back. "You go talk with Harald. I have to eat at least some of the food or Heins will never sleep. Come and tell me how everything went afterward; Heins will be out late with his work tonight, I'm sure."

"Okay…" Lily murmured, getting up and walking to the door, opening it. Heins carried in a tray, blinking as he saw her.

"Well! You look fresh as a newly-picked daisy, Lily! Doesn't she look lovely with that pretty ribbon in her hair, Harald?" He glanced back at his brother sideways, flashing him a smug smile.

Harald glowered at Heins, but acquiesced, nodding. "You do look nice… would you… take a walk with me in the halls before you retire tonight?"

"Yes… of course." Lily accepted, reaching out for his arm, which he gave her willingly, and tried not to let the day's dramas worry her as he led her into the quiet stone maze of the castle. Their footsteps echoing were the only chatter within the halls. For all she spoke, she might as well have been a statue decorating some of the corners or balconies outside, where Harald led her for some fresh air.

"You're quiet," he commented, resting an arm on one of the gargoyles lining the railing and watching her lean on the railing and scratch the stone with her nails absently.

"Just thinking," she replied in a still, small voice.

"About what you did to Helena, no doubt…"

Lily gasped, shrinking away from him. "You know? How could you know?"

"Because I know you… and I saw the way you reacted when she started to cough." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I won't chastise you. I can see you've made up together, though why this all started I don't even want to hear… but that's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

She could not understand how he could read her heart as easily as if it were on her sleeve. "No."

"Then what, my love?"

His words filled her with warmth as if she were kneeling before a fire. "I… I'm afraid… of the party…of dancing. I don't know how."

"Oh, but I think you do."

Lily scoffed and turned her head. "I mean, once or twice with my father, but… that certainly doesn't count."

"Come here…" Harald took her hands and led her into the center of the balcony. "Now… why don't you show me what you learned today? Maybe it will take your mind off it."

"What I learned?" Lily repeated, giving him a sour look for ruining the moment. "Do I have to? Right now?"

"That's an order."

Lily marveled at what a difference a person's tone of voice could make. His voice was gentle, comforting, and understanding, not condescending or angry as it had been earlier. "Alright." She stepped to the left, imagining an attacker thrusting to her right, then the same to the right, imagining the left. Then she stepped back and then to the left. She continued with the same four steps as she'd done earlier that day repeatedly, and then held out her arms expectantly. "Okay?"

"Good, but you're trying a little too hard." Suddenly she felt his fingers enfold around her hands. "Show me again." She started doing as she'd done, until she felt the brush of his stubble and his breath against her ear as he breathed, "Slower…" She stiffened, her heartbeat quickening. "Why… Miss Lily Granthson… I do believe you're dancing."

Lily was filled with surprise and joy when she realized he was right. It wasn't fancy, and certainly not up to quality of making anyone talk, but she was _dancing._ And she was dancing with _Harald._ She leaned her head against his chest as he began to sway. "How?"

"I had my reasons for making you practice without a weapon. Dancing for a party is not so different from parrying an enemy. It's just a different kind of dance. I wanted you to be comfortable."

"You're wonderful," she murmured, chuckling at how simple that sounded. She wished she had something better to say.

"… maybe." He swayed with her a little longer and came to a stop, looking deeply into her innocent eyes. "Are you sure you love me?"

"Of course," Lily replied, confused, but still enjoying the moment. "I'll always love you." She leaned up and touched his lips with her fingers, using them as a reference for the ensuing kiss.

He kissed her neck once, sighing heavily through his nose. Then he patted her hand and started leading her back to her room. "You'd better get some sleep. You'll need it. Tomorrow, the real work begins."

Lily could have soared in that moment, so she nodded dumbly, barely able to find words even when she came to Helena's room afterward.

"Sooo… tell me! You're blushing redder than a radish!" Helena enthused, taking her friend's hands excitedly.

"I never know when he's going to be romantic, but when he is… oh, it's heavenly, Helena," Lily breathed, smiling from ear to ear. "He danced with me, and we talked the whole time about the party, and about us, and love…"

"Well! And I thought you couldn't dance!" Helena exclaimed with a playful shove.

"He showed me," Lily went on dreamily. "And he called me his love."

Helena almost laughed imagining it. "Wow. I can honestly say I've never heard him say that."

"Oh! Helena!" Lily gasped, taking her friend's arms. "I need your help! I can dance now, but I don't have _any_ clothes to wear, especially not for any fancy royal ball! Can you help me?"

Helena grinned, showing her white teeth as she stifled laughter. She took Lily's hand, approaching a pair of doors built into the side of their room and flinging them open, revealing a rainbow cascade of dresses stretching on and on to the distant wall. She sighed happily, running her fingers over the fabric of the first dress among many. She took it off the rack thoughtfully and held it in front of Lily. "Let's get started."

 **So…. Yeah. That was a long one. Hope you like it. Leave me a review if you did!**


	8. The Storm Inside Of Me

**A/N: So I know that most of you are saying you miss Hans and Elsa, but remember, I did say that this one would focus equally (maybe even more so) on his brothers as the majority of Hans' character was explored in my first novel. Luckily for you all, we are going back to Arendelle for a short period in this chapter. Enjoy~**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **The Storm Inside Of Me**

"Elsa?" Anna rapped on her sister's door as she'd done so many times in her life, pressing her ear against the wood and straining to hear. "Elsa, are you in there?"

"Come in, Anna!"

It still sounded foreign, the recognition from her sister, but _oh_ how Anna loved hearing it. A grin broke out on her face and she turned the knob, feeling it give way smoothly and swing open wide. She'd hardly managed to step inside when Elsa took her hand and flung her towards the center of the room, closing the door behind her. Anna blinked, searching Elsa's expression for an explanation. Her sister was rosy-cheeked, smiling from ear to ear. "Okay… so… what's up?" An idea dawned on her and she tried not to look guilty. "Wait, this isn't about me pushing Hans to give a loan to Oaken, is it?"

"Anna…" Elsa began, stifling a laugh.

"Because Oaken's Cloakens is a really catchy name! And I think if you ever catch cold or anything, it would be really good for you, or anybody, to have something warm to cuddle with!"

"Anna, listen-" Elsa tried again, ever patient.

"Olaf likes the idea!" Anna blurted.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa let a giggle loose, shaking her head. "It's not about the loan."

"It's not?" Anna paused, tapping her chin with a finger and rolling her eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"No," Elsa cut off her chuckling with a flippant wave of her pale hand. "Besides, you didn't pressure Hans. He wanted to give the loan to Oaken. His family has supported small business in the past and he's willing to do the same here. It's really helping our people warm up to him."

"Oh." Anna shrugged. "I guess I should stop stealing his socks to hold as ransom. Then what _did_ you call me here for?"

"Anna, stop stealing his clothing! You're impossible…" Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, patting the cushiony surface beside her gently. "I have something to tell you. It's a secret, and… I wanted to share it with my sister before I told anyone else tonight."

Anna's heart flooded with warmth of love for her sibling. It overflowed to form a grin on her face and she sank down as requested to Elsa's side, her fists clenched in anticipation. Sharing a secret was something she'd always wanted to experience with Elsa, and had never been able to before now. "Tell me."

Elsa took a deep breath through her nose, making Anna realize how important the secret must be. She leaned forward and Elsa exhaled a little gasp before murmuring in a tiny voice, "I'm pregnant."

Anna's clenched fists flew up to her mouth and she squealed like a pig picked to serve for a summer picnic, her legs flailing out wildly. She threw her arms around Elsa and squeezed, clapping her hands. "You're pregna-" She flinched under Elsa's finger to her lips, breaking into a wavering whisper of excitement, "you're pregnant? Are you sure? When did you know? Does Hans know?"

Elsa glanced to the door to make sure Anna's outburst had not been heard, and spoke in a low voice, smiling. "I'm sure. The doctor confirmed it some weeks ago, but I didn't want to say until I found the perfect moment. Tonight Hans and I are going to have a quiet dinner, just the two of us. No meetings, no prior obligations… I'll tell him then."

"Are you in pain? Can I feel it? Have you gotten any weird, gross cravings?" Anna placed her hand on Elsa's flat stomach, making her sister laugh.

"It's too early for that. And no, I'm not in pain. Not really, anyway. All the nausea and morning sickness passed a while ago, and my back has just been a little sore. I've been… bleeding a little, but I don't think it's anything important. I'm going to the doctor today just to be sure."

Anna took her sister's hand, concerned. "Do you want me to come?"

"Don't be silly, Anna. I'll be fine. But please, I'm begging you, don't tell anybody else until after dinner."

"Got it." Anna mock saluted her sister and straightened her posture, clicking her boots together stiffly. "Not a word out of me! Nobody else will _ever_ know you're pregnant, not if they torture me, not if- whoops." She mock pulled an invisible zipper over her lips and whispered. "I promise."

"Thank you." Elsa replied softly, waving to her sister. "I'll see you later. We can have a party once Hans knows, and you can help me plan how to announce the news to the kingdom." She watched Anna explode into excited chatter with herself once more, a habit the princess had probably formed after so long without contact with her older sister. She even talked to the pictures on the walls, poor thing. If only Elsa had the courage to overcome her fear when they were children… the queen shivered.

The room had suddenly become chilly, the fire in the fireplace shrinking from a snapping crackle to a fizzling flicker. Elsa bent down and took a log from the dwindling supply beside the fireplace, placing it among the fire as it futilely licked the wood and tried to grow. She never had enough firewood in this room, because her powers were still prevalent, though for the most part, under control. She ended up using it all before night even came, but Hans never complained. How excited he would be when he heard the news… and his parents, too! To have a third grandchild… and one who would visit! She could remember how Hans had mentioned his parents loved their grandchildren Peter and Anika but almost never saw them. Harvard just wasn't the visiting type.

 _But I will!_ Elsa promised herself. _We'll go at least once a year, if business permits. And the climate is so beautiful there. The baby will grow to love both the summers of the Southern Isles and the winter airs of Arendelle._ She hummed as she waltzed her way to the doctor's. _Yes. It would be wonderful._

#

"Any pain when I press here?"

Elsa disguised her wince and shook her head. "No. Not really. Maybe just a little."

The doctor removed his tiny spectacles, looking over her once and murmuring an affirmative noise in his throat. He walked over to a cabinet and removed a tiny bottle of some liquid, setting it on the counter, followed by a few more, searching for something in particular.

"Well?" His silence somehow stirred an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "How is everything?" She sat up from the hard table where she'd been lying back and shifted to the edge, folding her legs one over the other.

"You said your morning sickness passed some time ago, is that right?"

"That's right," Elsa confirmed.

"And you had some back pain?"

She nodded, considering. "Yes, but it wasn't too horrible; I just thought it was part of what women experienced."

"And there was some bleeding as well?"

"Yes," she confirmed again, folding her arms. He was asking so many questions. Why would he ask so many questions?

"How much bleeding, would you say? When did it stop? Around the same time as the morning sickness and back pain passed? This is important to know, your majesty," the doctor stated, facing her, a studious solemn look on his face. He felt overwhelming empathy for the girl, alone without a mother to turn to, without someone who could advise her.

"Yes… it all stopped about two weeks ago… the bleeding was heavy for one day… but then it just turned into light spotting, and when the pain stopped, I thought it was just… natural. I didn't think… is everything alright?" Elsa started to shift off the bench, but the doctor met her before she could, resting his hand on hers. She looked up into his wizened grey green eyes, her breath stalling when she recognized the sympathy swelling within them.

"Elsa… I've been the doctor with your family ever since you were young… I've made many mistakes. I made the mistake too many times of trying to heal you when you didn't need healing, of believing your abilities a blight rather than a blessing. When I suggested to your father you try wearing gloves… but I will not make those mistakes again." He squeezed her hands, meeting her gaze. "Sometimes there are moments in our life full of pain… but beyond the pain… there may be promise… promise that we just can't see."

Elsa quieted her thoughts, her blue eyes focusing on him as she spoke softly. "Tell me the truth."

"… I believe you experienced an early miscarriage."

Elsa brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp of breath, her other hand going to her stomach. Several moments passed between her and the doctor in the cramped little room, until he spoke again, squeezing her shoulder. His voice was gentle and soothing, but fell upon deaf ears.

"You should know it's not your fault. Miscarriages happen often for no explicable reason. You are young. You've plenty of time to continue to try. And when the time is right, I am sure you will have a healthy delivery." He scribbled a few more notes. "Had you told anyone?"

Elsa shook her head repeatedly, feeling light-headed. She let her hands fall to her lap, staring at them. "No… only my sister. She promised not to tell."

"That's good. No one else need know. My records are entirely confidential." He went back to the cabinet and took another transparent vial of clear liquid no bigger than his thumb down from within.

"I'll know."

He looked back at Elsa, frowning sympathetically as he brought it to her. "A period of grief, perhaps depression is natural. Anger or guilt may also be expected. You're welcome to come to me if you need someone to speak to, majesty."

Brief thoughts about her dreams and plans shot into her thoughts, building taller and stronger much as her palace had been built not so long ago. Then, fragile as ice, they shattered before her. She could feel the miniscule shards collect in her palms, and it was not until she felt the doctor saying her name that she realized a light snow fall had begun in the confined room, the flakes melting on her outstretched palms.

"Elsa? Elsa, can you stop this snow?" He offered her his handkerchief, vapor escaping his mouth.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'm sorry." She dabbed at her eyes, flakes of snow hardening her tears escaping them. She did her best to push her powers into submission, silencing the snowfall, though it did not disappear from where it had settled around her.

The doctor pushed the tiny flask into her hands and closed her fingers around it. "This will help you sleep if you have any trouble. Add one drop to a drink before bed and it will ease the process. No more than two drops at a time should be necessary."

Elsa nodded silently, her fingers clenching around the smooth glass. "Thank you. I'll take it if I need it." She shifted off the examination table, her feet settling into the ground with light crunching noises. She ventured to return the doctor's handkerchief, but he shook his head.

"No, you keep it, dear child. Keep it and know your parents would be so proud."

Elsa felt a lump well in her throat, forcing it down and nodding, wiping her eyes once more and stammering a precursory polite reply. "Th-thank you." She moved to the door and closed it with a click behind her. Questions swarmed her mind, questions she could not answer. _What did I do wrong? What if it happens again? Do I tell Hans? How will I tell him? How?_

She opened her clenched fingers to reveal the flask she'd been given, the liquid inside it a solid piece of ice.

#

"You're quiet this evening." Hans noted, swirling his newly-poured glass of wine and staring at his wife from across the table. He tried not to comment on how pale she looked in the moonlight. Usually, it made her skin glow, but tonight, she looked almost sickly. He could feel something amiss in the air around them, and he had a hunch it had to do with his wife. He also knew how she disliked confrontation and getting emotional, so he let it go.

Elsa went through the motion of chewing her mashed potatoes for the thirtieth time, forcing herself to swallow though her stomach ached with a pain that could not be satisfied with food. She stared at her husband from the space between him, feeling separate from the process of having dinner entirely, as if the person here now was an outsider. "Just tired," she heard the stranger say, realizing it was herself a moment later.

"Is there something I missed during the court session?" he asked, thinking back on it. This morning it seemed Elsa had been her usual happy self, but now it seemed a perpetual shadow was stalking her, sucking away her life before his eyes.

"No." The words were as hard to say as it was to swallow. She busied herself with sipping her glass of red wine, the trickle tickling as it made its way down her throat.

"Oaken has showed me his plans for his new business," Hans continued, trying to make light of the dismal dinner. "It's a clever name, Oaken's Cloakens. His home spa and store in the mountains seem to have paved the way for it. He was telling me that he was also dabbling in some home cold remedy. I admire how hard he works to provide for his family. Do you know he has four children?" He stopped talking for a moment, noting how upset Elsa looked.

"I didn't know," Elsa rasped, sipping another trickle of wine.

Hans couldn't figure out why she didn't want to talk about Oaken and their approval of his loan, but he decided he would ask later, when it was more appropriate. He decided to switch the subject, eating a forkful of steak and swallowing before motioning towards the door where Kai, one of the loyal staff, stood ever vigilant. "Oh! Did I tell you, I received a letter from home today?"

For a moment, the news seemed to breathe a little life into her body. "No, who wrote it?" She stood up a little straighter in her chair and leaned forward.

"Who do you think?" Hans chuckled lightly as he read the penname, accepting the envelope from Kai and opening it with a small knife, unfolding the parchment within it. "Thank you, Kai. Let's see now…

 _Dear Hans,_

 _Things are certainly exciting here in the Isles. Of course, they always are! I suppose first off I should tell you the most shocking news: Harald has found a belle, that is, he's found a lady to court! Her name is Lily, and she's from Arendelle originally. I'm told you've already met her! She seems to have quite the calming effect on Harald. You'd be amazed to see how much he changes around her. She's blind, as I'm sure you know, but she's quite talented in the art of fencing and defense. She trains with him daily and I saw them together after the soldiers were dismissed, in mother's gardens. Of course I dared not follow but I definitely heard her giggling! I can only hope she stays for a long time (if you catch my drift!)._

 _The hunting season by now is long over, but that doesn't stop Harken from pursuing the most frightful weaponry he can conjure. Horatio is keeping him busy by reading books and poetry, can you imagine? There's a fellow by name of Edgar Allen Poe that he rather enjoys, so I say let him read. Haven't heard from Harvard or Hubert since last I told you, but that's not surprising. Maybe they'll attend Harald's party. You know how much Hugo loves his parties, so we're throwing a welcome back party for Harald. It's the talk of the town and is under planning. Have you by chance heard anything of Heinrik? I suppose he won't be coming, but you never can tell about him. Harry could know, maybe I'll ask him. He's been doing very well taking care of the merchant port."_

Hans took a breath, unrolling more of the scroll. "Long winded, isn't he?" Elsa looked so invested he couldn't help but continue.

" _As for myself, I'm fabulous. Helena is coming along very well and mother and father are always fawning over her, particularly mother. She just can't wait to have a baby in the house again. We pick herbs to help settle her stomach, and you won't believe I felt it move the other day! I'm so proud I feel I might burst! We'll be sure to invite you to the christening as soon as the baby comes. If you or Elsa think of any good names (we are looking into something besides H), please let us know! Love as always, your brother, Prince Heins Westerguard of the Southern Isles."_

Hans rolled the parchment up and shook his head. "He is so easily excited, even in his letters. But it will be a relief to finally have broken the family naming tradition of the H. What do you think? Any suggestions?" He looked to Elsa, but she had shut him out again, taken to cutting her meat into tinier slices than ever, her eyes focused intently. He waited, hoping she would come out with it and tell him the truth, but she said nothing. If there was one thing Hans had never liked, it was secrets. Too long had he been shoved away from a circle of secrets among his brothers, and for too long he had suffered under the weight of his own shameful secret. "Elsa?"

She looked up at him, and he could faintly see vapor on her breath when she replied, "Yes?"

"I wish you would tell me what's bothering you." Hans waved Kai away, folding his hands and resting them on the table. "I know something's the matter."

"Nothing." Elsa ignored the frost she saw forming on the tip of her fork. _I don't have to tell him. I don't have to tell him anything. Not after he read that letter from his brother._ Anger churned her stomach, turning into resentment.

Hans quietly pushed aside his plate, leaning forward. "What is it, Elsa? Just tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she ground out, her eyes blurring.

Hans could see the betrayal of tears sparkling in the light as they froze on her cheeks. "Then what? I'm your husband, Elsa; I only want to help. Why are you being like this?"

"Because it's not fair!" Elsa cried out as she shot from her chair, a flurry of powdery snow flying out around her and spikes of ice exploding out from the stone floor. "It's not _fair_ that they can be talking about names and christenings and how proud they are! It's not fair they can have a baby!" She stopped, looking at the damage she'd done, and sank down into her chair, her energy drained.

"Elsa…" Hans left his place and quickly moved to his wife's side, wrapping his arm around her, kneeling beside her, his hair speckled with white from the snow. "Elsa, is that what this is about?" he asked, taking her hands.

"I was pregnant….Hans, I was pregnant… and I lost the baby. I lost our baby!" she sobbed, leaning into his embrace.

Hans held her close, stroking her back and soothing her, understanding both crushing and comforting him. Now he knew. "Elsa… Elsa, shhhh… I'm here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you…" she murmured, wiping her tears on his coat. "I wanted to tell you about the baby tonight… but earlier, the doctor said…"

"I see… I see." Hans continued to rub, kissing her cheek. "I'm still here. And I know it hurts, but we can try again, my love. We can try again…"

"What if it happens next time?" Elsa whispered, wiping at her eyes again.

"Have you see my family size?" Hans tried to joke. "With any luck in my line, we'll be more successful than you could ever want."

Elsa managed a weak smile at his attempts to be comforting. She leaned into his embrace, clutching at his neck when he started to rise. "No… not yet."

"Wh-"

"It's the best comfort I've felt today… and I don't want it to end, not yet." She stroked the back of his neck, murmuring. "I want someone to love, Hans… someone who will love me back. I've not been able to love someone for so much of my life."

Hans nodded, understanding. "I know… and someday, you will. But for now, you have Anna, you have the kingdom… and you have me."

Elsa sighed, leaning into his chest, the ice around them melting into puddles of water. "And for now… that's more than enough."

 **So wow. That was more emotional than probably expected. Leave a review and the next chapter should be out quicker! Thanks to all my readers, as always.**


	9. Why the Bullseye

**A/N: And we're back to the Isles! A little time has passed here, let's say a couple weeks.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Why the Bullseye**

"It arrived?" Harald practically lunged to rip the package from his brother's hands.

Horatio grimaced, relinquishing the package without much fuss. "So it says on the package address. But it's not a piece of meat for your inner hyena to ravage, you know."

Harald regained a little composure, tearing open the outer wrapping and untying the strings binding it together to let it fall away, flipping the cover and sliding his hand over the pages. "I was starting to get impatient."

"Well, it wasn't easy to contact him in the first place, much less acquire it. Would it be too much trouble to let your big brother see what he managed to get for you?" Horatio pressed, leaning over to see the pages better.

"Sorry." Harald passed the book to his brother to examine. "So this is… what are they calling it?"

"Braille," Horatio confirmed, scanning the pages with interest. "Supposedly the raised dots coordinate with letters, and once you memorize the letters, you can read books translated into it." He handed off a few bound pieces of parchment to his brother. "Here's your guide. It will take some doing to memorize. They're saying it won't catch on, but I think it's worth investigating for her."

"Lily will love it," Harald confirmed, swiping the book back and running his fingers over the bumps. "How did you come upon the idea?"

"Well, in my research of texts I happen to have heard of this method being suggested as a possible future teaching tool for the visually impaired. I wrote to inquire if one of their primers could be sent, and requested that they include it with a book of classic literature for Lily. I told them that if we found it suitable, the historian of the Isles would invest into the idea should it become popularized after testing."

"In other words, you bribed them," Harald stated.

"I did not fabricate anything," Horatio responded, "I will be happy to donate a portion of my personal savings to the promotion of academics for the visually impaired, if it proves to be a valid route."

"Oh, you will, will you?" Harald replied, a hint of an amused expression on his face.

"There you are!" a feminine voice rang out.

Harald slapped the book shut and stiffened, hiding it behind his back, looking to the entrance of the library as Lily entered; her brunette hair was bound in a bun, with two strands curling on either side of her face, tucked behind her ears. "Where have you been all morning?"

"Meeting with interested recruits," Harald replied as she sauntered up to him.

"In the library… is that right? And what really brought him here, _Horatio?_ " she pressed, turning to face his brother, who was trying to sidle out of the room.

Horatio fumbled briefly. It was difficult to keep things from Lily. She had an inexplicable way of knowing exactly which brother she was around, and she refused to give away her secrets. "I was helping him- that is, he was asking me if I had knowledge of any reference materials for a lecture on the history of the modern bow, because of the archery tournament…. He wanted to make a speech…" his voice trailed off weakly.

Harald shot his brother daggers, grunting an affirmative to the poorly-prepared lie.

"You'll have to practice it on me before this afternoon, then," Lily affirmed.

"He can't do that, you see, he never got the materials I promised," Horatio continued, floundering through the fib. "Because of my sorting through the invitations for the party we sent."

"Are there that many people coming?" Lily asked, sounding suddenly less concerned with Harald's speech.

Horatio elaborated, glancing to the desk in the library where a list of attendees awaited his attention. Though his brother Hugo was the party planner and social master of the Isles, Horatio often was chosen to help with the technical and less fun parts of the planning. "I estimate roughly eighty or so in attendance, though less invitations were sent. You see, whenever there's a party being held, it's common procedure for father to invite neighboring countries to rub elbows and maintain good standing. Word tends to spread and the Isles have notoriety on pleasant parties. It promotes peace among us but I think particularly in this case it's an opportunity to remind other kingdoms of our size and militia capabilities."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that," Lily complimented, smiling and moving towards Harald, extending her hand.

Harald fumbled with the book in his hands, motioning to his brother for a pass and throwing it towards him, offering Lily his hand as she sank against his chest in a hug.

Horatio caught the book awkwardly, never one of the brothers to be athletically talented, hugging it to his chest. Lily turned to look in his direction, her acute hearing picking up on the noise. "What was that?"

"Clearing some old books off the shelf," Horatio replied quickly.

"I see." Lily chuckled, releasing Harald from her grip. "Keep your secrets, then. But they're waiting for you in the yard so the contest can begin. Everyone's very hopeful to try to win admission tonight. Are the parties here really that exciting?"

"So they say," Harald replied, nonplussed by the idea.

"I'm afraid my younger brother is not so much the social butterfly as some of the rest of our family," Horatio elaborated with an amused sardonic expression.

"You'll have to be tonight," Lily replied, taking Harald's chiseled arm. "It's my first party with royalty and I'm determined to make a good impression."

"I wouldn't worry…" Horatio paused, smiling at the enthusiasm and innocence of the girl. He could not recall his first party, but he did remember being fascinated in the bright lights and noise of it all as a child. "You could not possibly do worse than you did with us, supposing you're planning on wearing more than your undergarments this time."

Lily laughed, long since having let go of her anger at the incident. "If I could see you, I would slap you for that."

"I'll slap him for you," Harald replied, slugging his brother in the arm with a smack.

"Owww," Horatio exaggerated through teeth, his brother's bony knuckles digging into his weak frame.

"Go on, go to the yard and let Will know I'll be there in a few minutes to see to the troops and supervise the contest," Harald encouraged Lily, gently giving her a push in the direction of the door.

"Alright, I'll see you down there." Lily leaned back, giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the door.

Horatio rubbed his arm, trying to ignore the lingering throb as the two waited until her footsteps disappeared. "You know she can't see; you didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Yes, well, I didn't have to hide the book behind my back to keep her from seeing it, either. It's instinct," Harald replied, retrieving the bound copy of braille.

"You just wanted to show off. You're a terrible liar," Horatio quipped, handing it over remorsefully.

"Almost as bad as you," responded Harald, glancing at his brother's arm briefly. "Didn't even bruise. Stop complaining."

"I suppose it's the best apology I can hope for."

"Just be glad I'm not Harken." Harald lifted his hand and patted his brother's shoulder. "Your arm would be more than bruised. It would be broken."

"You're going to keep the present a surprise until tonight, aren't you? When you ask her to stay?" Horatio ventured, still looking a bit glum that he hadn't had more time to examine the book for himself.

"Of course." Harald replied, heading for the door. Lily would start to suspect again if he took much longer. "I may not be the best liar in the family, but I know how to keep a secret."

He closed the door behind him, exiting into the gallery hall and surveying pictures as he walked. His parents had always insisted on having portraits done of each of his brothers at special times in their lives. His feet slowed to a pause near the end of the hallway, looking at a picture of himself. It was a painting of him when he'd first sworn himself to his father's service, in his training uniform, holding a sword as tall as he was. He must have been no more than twelve. His eyes swept over the remainder of the paintings in the hallway, and he realized, with a thickening in his throat, that he had not smiled in a portrait since. Yes, he must have been twelve then. Right before the accident… right before the _secret_ that changed everyone's lives.

 _Yes, you're very good at keeping secrets, aren't you?_

The little voice at the back of his head whispered, silent to all the world but him. He grunted to himself, clearing the lump at the back of his mouth. "Yes. I am." Silencing the voice, Harald buried the feelings bubbling to the surface back down into the depths of his mind, focusing on the present. The contest awaited.

#

Harald's brows furrowed as he studied the arrows and their marks. He bade the next elimination match continue with a wave, and the remaining contestants, three men, took their spots. He had watched the competition with waning interest in the beginning, as he was familiar with his own men's skills, but then he was surprised. He hoped Lily was enjoying the sport from the crowd below as well, at least with Hugo for company, who seemed, like the other brothers, to have taken a shining to Lily.

"Have you ever seen him before?" Will murmured out of the corner of his mouth, standing rigidly beside his captain.

"I don't think so." Harald stared at the one in the middle. To call him masculine was actually generous, as he'd barely entered manhood. He was at least a foot shorter than the soldiers on either side of him, and his sides were heaving from the effort of his previous shots, but each one had been accurate. Even from the top of the wall surrounding the training yard, Harald could see his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead, what appeared to be muscle spasms shaking his arms. "He's struggling."

"He's too young to be one of ours." Will replied, signaling for release.

Harald knew his soldiers well, and tried to attend recruiting events when he could, but even if he'd missed one, he had to agree something felt off. True, the contest was not really limited to his soldiers, but this boy was trembling violently now, as if it took every ounce of his concentration to keep up with the other two. The shots were fired, and two of the three arrows hit their marks. It was clear the boy and one of the men would be moving on. Harald turned to Will. "Give the boy a moment."

"Sir?" Will asked, stunned by the request.

"Give him a moment to rest. He's working himself too hard," Harald replied, watching the young man lean over to take a breather. "The contest will wait a moment or two. Let him gather his strength and have his best shot."

"Alright." Will whistled to catch the attention of those below and relayed the commands, and all the yard took a moment to rest. The boy looked stunned and almost reluctant to take a break, but agreed, his gaze drifting to Harald briefly, then dropping to face the ground, communicating with no one. When they returned to their stances and marks, the captain watched as the final two lifted their bows, the boy shaking as he did so. Harald felt his body tense slightly, an uncomfortable tingling at the back of his mind, lingering in the silence of the two competitors aiming.

Then, suddenly, the boy turned to face him. William shoved him to the side, and something thudded into his arm just above his bicep, sending him sprawling on the stone floor beneath him. For a moment, the shock of what had happened numbed him to the full effect of the pain, but his hand instinctively flew to his arm, where he could see the shaft of an arrow sticking out. Cries erupted below in the yard as pandemonium broke out among the spectators.

"The captain's hit! Arrest that boy! Don't let him get away!" William fell to his knees beside Harald, covering the wound with shaking fingers around the shaft and pressing down hard, causing Harald to cry out in pain. "Someone get the doctor! You, help me move him inside!"

Time slowed for Harald as he was hastily carried inside the castle, being bumped and jostled as little as possible. Inside the doctor's office, he was gently lowered onto a table fitted with a sheet. The other soldiers were hastily dispatched to track down the attacker's whereabouts, but Will would not leave his captain's side. He firmly pressed down on the wound. Harald was vaguely aware of how wet his hand felt, casting a cautious glance only to see it covered in blood.

"Oh my heavens!" Helen exclaimed as she entered the room and went straight to the fireplace, starting a fire to boil water, using the bellows to encourage it. "They said there was an accident, but they didn't say- what on earth happened? Move aside!" She wiped at the wound carefully between Harald's clenched fingers with a cloth to clean it up and assess the bleeding while applying her own pressure.

"Will he be alright?" William pressed, his own hands stained with red. "What can I do?"

"See to the fire, stoke it quickly as you can!" Helen saw the blood loss was steady, but not life-threatening, and took a breather as her heart began to slow. "I believe so, thank goodness. Doesn't look too deep at first glance, didn't go through. You're lucky."

"Don't feel like it," Harald ground out as she forcibly pried his hand away.

"Move your hand, you stubborn man! Who's the doctor here? You, soldier boy," she flicked a hand at William, "fetch me that water over the fire and dip one of those white cloths into it."

William did as he was told, flinching back as he touched it. "That's hot!"

"Of course it's hot; it's sterilized!" Helen mentally sighed and wished for a brief moment her son Johan had followed in her footsteps, as he was an excellent assistant. "Give me that rag." She dabbed carefully around the wound, wincing. "Well, it's a clean hit, at least, and you're still young and strong. Recovery shouldn't be too extensive, if it missed the bone. It's the pulling it out that's not going to be a picnic. Soldier boy, fetch me that tool, the one that resembles a spoon, hanging on the wall by the bonesaw." Harald's eyes widened in horror, which made Helen chuckle. "Don't worry; I said _by_ the bonesaw, not _fetch_ the bonesaw; you won't lose an arm, I promise."

She dipped the instrument into the boiling water and examined the entry point of the wound again. She'd have to dig it in deeper than she thought, but she could make it fast. As long as she could pry it out without ripping any further muscle, she could cauterize the wound and the healing could get underway. But Harald was a stubborn son among the other sons of the Isles. He didn't like people touching him, and was never cooperative with her cleaning his scrapes and cuts as a child, much less now when she was digging into the wound and working out an arrow. "Soldier boy, come hold your captain down."

Will hesitated, looking to her and then to Harald; the orders sounding odd. Harald nodded his approval, feeling the loss of blood affect him, and losing track of why he was there in the first place. Will braced himself over his captain and pushed on his shoulders, pinning the arm down with his weight. Helen clenched and unclenched her hands, carefully wedging the spoon slightly into the wound. She would have to distract him. "Say ahhh."

Harald's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he questioned, "Ahhh? AUUGHHH!" he screamed as she plunged the tool into the wound, wedging it underneath the arrow's head and protectively cupping it. Harald moaned, willing his body to stay still though it writhed regardless. Will leaned further upon him and Harald choked out a series of pained cries while she worked the arrow back, slipping it out of the wound and tossing it aside, quickly applying pressure.

"Here, put pressure here, hold on, Harald, we're almost done!" She quickly moved to his side and began unraveling some thread, her needle stitching his wound up among strangled whimpers and subdued groans. "Count to ten… now I'm going to bind it pretty tightly at first…" She swiped the area with more boiling water and wrapped it in clean cloth.

"Lily…" Harald managed to say, looking woozy from the loss of blood, trying to sit up and look out the door. "Where's Lily?"

"Oh no you don't…" Helen pushed him gently back down. "You need rest; you were just shot with an arrow and went through surgery. I'll make sure she sees you as soon as you wake. Now get some sleep."

Harald wanted to argue with her, but he felt himself slipping away as adrenaline abandoned him and left exhaustion in its wake. He felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier until they were weights he could not hold.

"I understand he's not the easiest man to get along with… but why was he shot?" Helen asked quietly, fitting a pillow underneath Harald's head and looking to Will, guiding him to a basin where he could wash his hands clean.

Will rinsed his hands, watching the water turn from clear to murky red, and shook his head. "I don't know… I have no idea."

#

"Can I get you some more soup? A book? An éclair! Another pillow?" Heins hovered over his brother like an excitable hummingbird, flitting from one side of the chaise to another.

"You've already given me three," Harald growled, his arm propped up under a layer of soft, velvety throw pillows, his countenance that of a bear awoken early from hibernation.

"So you want four? I can get you four!" Heins exclaimed, looking wildly around the room. "Elevation! Elevation is key to preventing blood loss!"

"Heins," Helena gently interrupted, taking her husband's arm and leading him to one of the other chairs in the room, "I think he means he's alright for now."

"I agree," agreed Horatio, pointing out a picture in a medical journal, "since the arrow quite miraculously missed his bone, it says here you should be back up on your feet in a ludicrously short time."

"Is that soon?" Heins asked, concerned.

Horatio chuckled. "Very."

"Has the boy who shot him been interrogated?" King George asked Harken darkly as he entered the door.

Harken sighed a heavy sigh and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "Sadly no. It's hard to question someone when they're unconscious."

Allowyn, who was sitting next to her husband, instantly rose. "Harken!"

"Oh, sit down, mother." Harken waved a hand nonchalantly at her. "No, I didn't beat him… he was already unconscious upon arrival. Fainted like a dead man in the training yard, they say." He walked over to survey Harald and wrinkled his nose. "Bad shot. Even if Will hadn't pushed you out of the way, wouldn't have killed you. May have hit an organ, but wouldn't have killed you."

"You're so encouraging," Harald mumbled, closing his eyes. Family gatherings wore him out enough without being wounded in the process. Having half his brood hovering over him did not help him relax, but it would be bad taste for a sibling to ignore the injury, so they remained and made small talk with him, trying his waning patience.

"Excuse me," Harry peeked into the room. "I have some news."

"Come in, Harry," George encouraged with a side wave, eyes focused only on his injured son.

"Only for a moment." Harry folded his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to inform everyone that Helm and I are putting a hold on any ships leaving port until the attacker can be questioned. We've the latest docking reports here to show which ships are currently berthed."

"Are there many visitors here?" Henning started, glancing to his twin and then Harry.

"From other ports, he means," Hedvil continued, the two sharing another chaise near the window.

"You can't be serious," Hugo replied before Harry had a chance. "With a party scheduled for tonight, pushed back to tomorrow, thrown by the Southern Isles, of _course_ there are other countries attending." He walked over to Harry and took the list from him, examining the scroll of parchment and rattling off names. "Why, on first glance I see Corona, Bevoir, Weselton, Andelasia, All…" he paused, looking stunned for a moment and dropped the parchment a little to look to his father. "Father, didn't you make it quite clear that Princess Orion was not welcome in the Isles?"

George blinked, and Helena looked up at the mention of the unpleasant name. "I believe it was made quite clear during her last visit yes… why do you ask, son? Do I need to speak to King Gregor again?"

"I don't know," Hugo responded, looking a little puzzled. "I only find it odd we have a ship docked from there, but it may be trade matters. At least, I don't remember hearing about her coming, and I'm sure the whole of the Isles would know with her absence of tact."

The thought of seeing the woman and the sound of her voice brought on a premature headache for Harald to go along with the painful throbbing in his arm. He leaned back with a moan, closing his eyes. "Can everyone please stop talking and leave me be?"

Harry's expression drooped, but he nodded complacently. He, among the other brothers, had long gotten used to Harald's hard outer shell. "I'll stay with Helm and guard the ports tonight, making sure no one leaves… could I trouble Hedvil and Henning to come with me? We could use the extra help with all the transport to keep track of and the investigations of the property… but it will mean a late night."

The twins nodded immediately, saying their goodbyes as they joined Harry. "We'll find out who dared to attack one of the princes of the Isles. It's what brothers do."

As they departed the room, Harken started to take his leave. "I think I'll see if the boy's awake yet and can stay conscious long enough to tell me something I want to hear." He paused as he opened the door, and glanced back over his shoulder. "You have a visitor, oh wounded warrior."

Harald groaned loudly, his eyes flitting open. Allowyn could see the exhaustion in her son's expression and stood. "We should go, George."

"No, you might as well just stay," Harald ground out, compliantly waving with his good arm slowly in the air. "Might as well invite everyone in the castle to come and see."

"…Harald?"

The soldier stiffened and tried to sit up, but found the process too painful, crumpling back down. He felt his aggression simmer down from a boil as he adjusted himself to see the doorway. "Lily."

"Oh, Harald…" Lily walked slowly into the room, trying to be dainty and show self-control around the royal family she knew must be around her, but broke once she passed the doorway. Losing her feigned composure, she ran to where she'd heard his voice, kneeling beside the chaise and adjusting until she could take his good hand with her own. "I'm so sorry."

"For what, this?" Harald asked, his tone audibly softer, countenance relaxed, trying to make light of the situation for her. "I've received worse wounds than this. Can't think of any right now, but…"

"How could it have happened… who would want to hurt you?" she murmured, giving his knuckles a kiss and resting her head on his chest.

"I can think of a few people…" muttered Harken, shutting the door with his foot, but remaining inside the room.

"We don't know anything yet," Heins said, feeling sorry for Lily, who looked more shaken than any of the brothers. "But we're going to find out! And Horatio says he'll heal ludicrously fast. That's very fast!"

"If I could only see… I could have helped… I could have known and maybe warned you, or something…" Lily murmured, not seeming to take much comfort in Heins' words.

"Utter nonsense," Harald replied, wiping away a tear escaping from her eyes. "Even I didn't see it coming, and Will only just managed to get me out of the majority of harm's way. You've no need to blame yourself. It's part of the responsibilities I've sworn to." She rested her head against his chest and sniffed. He could tell his words did not seem to have much effect, and shifted a little, wracking his mind for anything to take her mind off it. "Lily… did you by chance learn to play any piano?"

Stunned by the question, Lily faltered a little. "I… I took a few lessons when I was little. My father taught me some… why?"

"I have a headache, and I would find it very soothing to listen to some music just now."

Lily flushed. "I don't know how good I would be… certainly not as talented as anyone in the royal family…"

Allowyn stood and walked over to Lily, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "I would love to hear you play, my dear. None of my sons were ever particularly interested in their music lessons. Even I never properly learned to play when I was young." She led Lily over to a piano standing near a large window in the room and helped her sit down, positioning her fingers on the key of C.

"Alright… but I only know common songs."

"That doesn't matter," Heins encouraged her. "You're probably better than I am! Play something!"

Lily plinked her fingers along a few keys to familiarize herself, trying to think back to anything she could remember. There was one song she had always liked, and that she could comfortably play without having to think too hard on the notes. She started in on the chord, and played slowly, so she didn't make many mistakes, her voice accompanying the notes in a whispery lilt.

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green, when you are king, dilly dilly, I'll be your queen, who told you so, dilly dilly, who told me so, t'was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so…"_

To her surprise, she hardly made any mistakes with the tune, and continued into another verse,

" _Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work, some to the bow, dilly dilly, some to the sword, all is at peace, dilly dilly, no signs of war, now you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm…"_

Had she been able to see, she would have noted all eyes in the room watching her as she tried to look in Harald's direction. _"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue, you must love me, dilly dilly, for I love you, may the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play, while we are safe, dilly dilly, out of harm's way."_ She hesitated for a moment as she tried to recall the exact words of the last verse, hoping it was not improper as she repeated some of the first. _"I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing, if I be queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my king, who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so, t'was my own heart, dilly dilly that told me so…"_ Her fingers trailed to a stop and she let them fall to her sides. "I'm sorry, I couldn't remember all the words properly… I know it's very repetitive."

Harald sighed, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. His headache had not disappeared, but his frustration had subsided. "That was perfect."

Harken stood by the door, noting his brother's smile and grimacing outwardly, but only to save face. He was truly impressed by the calming effect Lily had on Harald. And though he'd never appreciated sweet things, she had a fearlessness about exploring a blind world that captivated him. The door creaked, snapping him from his intense gaze and he leaned in, receiving a message from the soldier who dared not interrupt the family. He cleared his throat. "Seems the boy's regained consciousness. I think I'll go have a talk with him."

"I'll come with you," Lily stated, getting up from the piano.

"No, you won't," Harald grunted, trying to move. A sharp pain ran up his arm and he winced, hissing between his teeth and lying back. Allowyn was quickly at his side, serving him a glare stern enough to still him.

Lily walked to Harken's voice, turning towards the sound of her love's labored breathing on the way. "You stay there and rest. You need rest. I'll be back soon. But I have to see who attacked you…I have to know why."

Harald was still loathe to let her go into the dungeons, knowing even Helena disliked the oppressive atmosphere. "No, Lily, I won't let you go there alone."

"Alone?" Harken snapped, arching his eyebrow. "And what am I, dirt? I'll look over her." Harald locked eyes with his brother and frowned, which only prompted a darker glower from Harken. "If you want to heal, you stay there and sleep. I told you I'd look over her. Are you afraid she'll see something she'll regret? I doubt it." He turned on his heel and left the room, hardly waiting for Lily to follow.

#

During the time spent learning the Southern Isles, Lily had performed remarkably well with navigating, but she had never seen the dungeons.

"Keep up." Harken did not look back as she followed, but he could hear her footsteps not far off. "I would ask you to watch your step, but it seems moot."

"I'm trying," Lily replied, quickening her pace. She estimated them going down several staircases, and the feel of the stone told her they were approaching the unknown, because it was more uneven than usual. They walked on in silence for a while before she dared break the tension. "Do you have something against me coming, or are you just grumpy today?"

There was silence for a moment again, then he spoke, his voice closer, as if he'd staggered a bit to wait for her. "I'm frustrated."

"With me?"

"No, not with you." Another pause. "With myself."

"Why?" she asked, shivering as goosepimples broke out along her skin, her arm straining to feel the wall. She jumped as she ran into him, and he took her hand in his. The leather of his glove was rough, but firm.

"It's colder on the way down than it is when you get there. And dirty. We're going underground. Hold onto me. You shouldn't fall, and it will keep your hands clean."

"But why are you frustrated?" Lily persisted, thankful for the help as they descended slowly into the depths of advanced darkness.

"Because Harald is my brother," Harken remarked with a grunt. "My younger brother... and someone wanted to kill him."

Lily was touched, if somewhat stunned by the confession. She suspected there was more to the frustration, but he dared not press him. "At least you're trying to find out why… and that's the best we can do now."

"Yes, we _will_ find out why." He stopped before the door leading to the dungeons, taking keys from his jacket and opening the lock. He swung open the door and watched Lily's nose wrinkle as it was assaulted by a pungent smell of dank earth and mildew. A wave of stuffy air, permeated in decay and rust, hit her like a wall in the darkness. One hand went to cover her mouth and she stopped in place. He paused complacently. "There's not much in the way of ventilation here. You can go back now if it's too much for you."

Lily swallowed down the traces of bile rising in her throat, shaking her head. It took her a moment to adjust to tasting the foulness in the air, but she would not reconsider. She would do this for Harald, since she could not stop the arrow altogether. "Thank you… for giving me your hand."

"Only given because I don't want you to throw anything else at me… my head still has a bump from the apple when you first arrived… and the things down here are much more dangerous."

"Well, you deserved it." As they moved onwards, and Harken spoke to men Lily assumed were guards, she struggled to hold the contents of her stomach down. She felt a new respect swell within her for Harken's distasteful duties. How could he stand to be in such a dismal, dark place for so much of the day? She spoke her thoughts out loud, her voice soft. "You're very brave."

The contrast of something meek in his normally harsh environment gave Harken pause and made him squeeze her hand. "Keep close." They stopped a few times and Harken would have short exchanges with more people, some prisoners begging to be released, some soldiers asking about Harald. After a period of time, she got more used to the smell, and she was able to drop her hand from her mouth. They were led to one of the last few cells on a row, and Harken kept her back as he opened the cell. The boy was awake now, and he shrank away from Harken as if he expected a beating.

Harken walked inside the cell, leading Lily in as well. The boy looked puzzled at her appearance, but said nothing. Harken shut out his emotion and focused only on what he knew… awakening fear. "You're awake. Good. I prefer my captives awake when they're tortured. However, you can make it much easier on yourself if you simply confess, and we can avoid having to resort to unpleasant methods. I hope you don't, but if you really want to ruin my fun, this is your opportunity to confess. Why did you do it?" The boy again said nothing, but he looked petrified.

Harken sighed, a long, drawn-out heave, shrugging his shoulders. "I've given you a chance." He clapped his hands once, the leather making a sickening smack noise as he rubbed them together. "Now the fun starts."

The boy's face drained of color, his lip trembling. Lily spoke sideways to Harken. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"If he forces me to." Harken waited, eyes boring into the young boy.

"I…I…c…c…can't," the boy stuttered.

Harken had no patience for the wild fear in the boy's eyes. He turned behind him and motioned for one of the guards casually. "Is it cold down here? The boy can barely speak. We must be congenial to our prisoners, mustn't we? Fetch me an iron poker from the fire. Let's warm him up."

It did not take long for his request to be fulfilled. He took the iron girder by the handle from the soldier who returned, watching the smoke rise from its tip, the pointed end burning an angry orange. "Are you still cold, or can you manage to tell me something that might stall me?"

The boy shrank back against the wall, the chains affixed to his wrists rattling wildly as if they too were frightened. Harken's face turned darker, and he moved forward. "You can't talk, but I bet you can scream! _"_ he spat, lifting the girder up, ready to bring it down with force.

"Stop!" Harken turned to look at Lily, who moved forward in the darkness, and switched hands so that he was holding the poker away from her as she put her hand on his shoulder. She could hear the metal of the manacles still rattling, and faced them, her expression forlorn. "What's your name?"

Maybe it was the sudden change, or the sincerity in her voice, but something prompted him to talk again. The boy's voice was hardly a squeak in fear, but audible. "O-Oliver."

The fear in his voice somehow made her think of her father, and the comfort she felt with him. She thought back on him reading the good book to her, and a stream of words flowed from her memories. _A soft answer turneth away wrath…_ "Oliver, please… the man you shot… I love him. Tell me why…"

Oliver stared at his hands above him, tears falling unabashed down his dirty cheeks. "I… I didn't want to… I just... I let go of the string, and…"

"What do you mean by 'I didn't want to'?" Lily pressed.

"I… a man told me to do it… he p-paid me. And I had to… we needed the money. I'm not s-strong enough to work the shipyards like my fader…" the boy whimpered, sniffing, his voice hoarse. "Please! Please, I'm frightened! I-I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me!"

Lily turned to Harken and put a hand on his shoulder, who blinked at her in dumb surprise. "Well," she heard him exclaim following a loud hiss as the poker was dunked into a bucket of drinking water for the prisoner, "I'll be damned."

#

That night, the port of the Southern Isles was in an uproar. Boats were forcibly detained, visitors were angered by the searches of their properties, and gossip flew from one group of visiting royal ladies to another regarding the injuries of the captain resulting in the postponement of his welcome back party. One group, led by a princess in a particularly poofy ensemble, crossed the street on their way to the inn where they were staying, rattling away their words at a speed only a woman could comprehend.

"Did you girls hear that he's horribly maimed? I heard he lost the arm entirely."

" _Oh_ my _goodness_ I hope not! He's one of the handsome ones!"

"Millie, they're _all_ handsome!"

"Captain Harald? But he's so _serious!"_ The lead princess pursed her lips at the youngest in the group.

"Don't look at me like that! He'd make a fine husband! He's loyal and strong and oh, to live in that big castle behind those sturdy walls…" Millie clasped her hands together with a long sigh of wistfulness, giggling. "Can you imagine, thirteen to choose from, and I'd be happy with just one!" 

"Don't you keep up with your royal history, Millie? Several are married by now… and _Heins_ was among them…" the lead girl trailed off, ending in a little pout.

"That's too bad… he was one of the cuter ones," her friend sympathized.

"And he can sew!" chimed in Millie. "But I still like the strong, rugged, silent soldier type. Do they know who shot the arrow yet?"

"They say he doesn't know who's responsible."

"Oh, you can bet that other son Harken will figure it out; I hear he has a thirst for torture." The girls shared a playful, teasing shudder.

"Did you hear about the blind girl the family has taken in?"

A man approached the gaggle of girls and frowned, bypassing them on his way inside. Already tipsy, he earned a few sparse giggles at his stumble as he passed the cluster of cackling hens, entering the inn and walking to a corner table. There he took a seat with a forcible thump. He grabbed the prepared tankard of beer before him and took a swig, glowering at his associate across the way.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that," the man purred.

"Was this part of your brilliant plan?" he snapped.

"You agreed to this long ago," the man soothed as he took a long sip of his own goblet of red wine, the fire popping in the fireplace.

"Yes, but not to _kill_ anyone," he hissed under his breath, taking a sloppy drink. "Now the whole _Isles_ is wary."

"You must learn to take things more in stride, my friend… your heart may give out. As you quoted, it's part of my, what did you call it, brilliant, plan?"

"How so?" the man questioned, setting his beer down for the moment.

"I knew the boy wouldn't kill the captain, only wound him. As you said, the entire Isles is wary. The whole army will be on edge, posted with their finest weaponry at hand. That leaves you the perfect opportunity."

"The perfect opportunity to do what?"

His friend paused, swirling his glass beneath his nose and breathing in the scent, tipping it to sip the drink and looking at his companion with a slow Cheshire grin forming. "To see exactly what we're up against."

 **And… hope you all had a happy Halloween! We've had some tricks and we've had some treats! Leave a review for my treat? Thank you for reading, guys. I write for the joy of knowing you enjoy.**


	10. Surprise Surprise

**A/N: And again in the Isles, we have to attend the party, don't we? Cheers!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Surprise, Surprise**

"You're certain you want to attend, my alskling?" Allowyn asked, looking to the doctor for confirmation as the woman professionally examined the queen's son. "I won't approve if you don't, Helen."

"If it were up to me, he would be in bed," Helen stated flatly, sighing with some annoyance as she smacked Harald lightly on the thigh. "Stay still! You're as bad as you were when you were five years old, restless as a cricket in the hearth." Harald glowered at her, but said nothing as she examined his bound arm and lifted it tentatively, watching his face for reactions. He flinched when she lifted higher and stifled a little choke of pain. She tsked and lowered the bound arm gently to rest on the pillows. "Why do you insist on going to a party the night after you're injured? From what your brothers tell me you despise parties in the first place."

Harald didn't look at her when he quietly responded, face set in resignation. "Because of Lily."

"Oh… sweetheart…" Allowyn slipped her arm around him, savoring the rare opportunity of time alone with her son, her fingers unconsciously tousling through his dark brown hair as she always had in the past. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

"To me? No…" Harald made no move to slink away. "But to her… it means a lot."

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself… and I fear for your safety, with all the strangers inside the castle," Allowyn went on, bringing him closer until he leaned against her shoulder, holding him close. So few of her sons were still seeking her out for comfort, and it gave her a feeling of purpose to be there for them.

"I know, mother." Harald sat up, breaking her hold, but resting his free hand on hers in consolation. "We've taken precautions. There are double the amount of guards at every post. Helm and Harry have triple checked the roster and questioned all new arrivals since last night, and the twins have investigated property aboard each ship. There's not much else we can do at this point but wait and see what happens. Harken has repeatedly interrogated the boy who attacked me and you know as well as I do he has little information to offer."

"What did he say?" Helen asked, who had not been party to the conversations.

"He said someone paid him to do it, but he doesn't know the man. He seems to be truly remorseful of his actions, but we'll be keeping him for a while before releasing him to teach him a lesson," Harald elaborated. He looked to his mother and offered her a slight crack of a smile. "My arm may be aching, but I think I can stomach a few hours of wine, food, and revelry if it will make Lily happy."

"Well…" Allowyn hesitated, looking to the doctor, who she trusted implicitly.

"He seems to be capable," Helen confirmed, "and the wound shows no immediate sign of infection, nor has he torn his stitching so far." She caved in, putting away her medical supplies and clipping her bag shut. "I suppose as long as he rests, and I place emphasis on _rests_ , for most of the party and only sparingly partakes of the offered spirits, he may attend safely with my seal of approval."

Harald's smile persisted, and he leaned in to give his mother a peck on the cheek, something he had not done in years. Allowyn watched him go, her hand floating to her cheek in awe, his smile spreading to her. She turned to look at Helen and murmured, "My, my… Lily is bringing out the best in everyone, it seems."

#

As the hours passed and the ball approached, the castle rhythm grew from a light buzz to a steady hum of activity. The servants followed party procedures which by now were routine to most of the staff. Cooks began heating the stoves and stocking the firewood, wait staff polished the silver and prepared the salad plates, and the royal family began the task of trussing themselves for the occasion. Most of the brothers prepared themselves in a way they'd done so many times before, nonplussed and some bored by the notion. Meanwhile, Lily was a flurry of emotions, wildly pacing around Helena and Heins' room in her underwear among feminine company. "What if I trip and fall during dancing? What if I insult someone terribly? How am I supposed to know who I'm talking to? How will I know when to be on the floor and when to stand to the side?"

"What if you pace so much you wear a hole in my floor?" Helena exclaimed amidst a burst of laughter, finishing pinning her own hair and adjusting the few loose curls. "Would you calm yourself? Gracious, you would think your life is on the line! Now sit down and take a deep breath to relax while I fetch the dress from the closet. You're wearing a corset, you need to breathe or you _will_ pass out from all this worry."

Lily tried to follow her advice, taking a few slow breaths. "Thank you… for helping me with this. I never would have been able to do it without you."

Helena came out of the closet, gingerly handling the dress she'd lovingly labored over the past few weeks. "You're more than welcome. Come here and I'll help you into the gown." Lily lifted her legs as told, stepping into the circle of smooth material and felt it slide along her skin as she put her arms through the sleeves. She held the bodice aloft as Helena worked on buttoning the back, sliding the hook in and out of the holes expertly. "How does it feel so far?" she asked as she worked, admiring her choice of colors.

"It feels like I'm wearing a cloud," Lily replied dreamily, letting go of the bodice and running her hands along the fabric. "I've never worn anything so fancy before, I'm sure of it. I only wish I could see it for myself… can you describe it to me at all?"

Helena smiled compliantly. Her favorite part of working as a seamstress had always been seeing her customer's faces, and that feeling, lost for a while, was revived with her gift to Lily. "Of course I can… let's see. I thought deep blue would be a good base color for you. It goes with your skin tone, and it's a soothing color. Almost the whole pattern of the dress is focused on the dark blue that you have your hand on now, but here…" she drew Lily's hand to the hipline, "… here it's white, where the fabric isn't silk, but fine lace. And here," again she moved Lily's hand, sliding it to her waist, "is a sash my husband had that's just a tad lighter blue with an imprint of the royal family insignia right in the center."

"Do you think they'll mind if I wear it so vividly? I'm not really royalty. I just don't want to seem presumptuous," Lily worried in a timid voice.

"Oh, I'm quite certain they won't mind," Helena replied with a smile. "I think they're starting to see you as family. I know I do."

Lily's hands slid over the fabric slowly, savoring its feel and thinking on what she had said. "I know you worked hard on it, Helena. Thank you so much."

"Oh, it's not just me. Heins had a hand in it, too. He claimed he wanted to 'try something out of the box' and designed a headpiece for you I think is perfect. Come this way, and let me brush through your hair before we unwrap your curls." Helena guided her to one of the vanities and helped her sit, humming a gentle tune while running her brush through Lily's chocolate brown hair, careful to avoid the hiding pins.

Lily fidgeted under the table. "Do you go to a lot of these parties? Was it hard for you when you first…" she trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase it politely.

"You mean when I first became a princess?" Helena asked kindly. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. You don't really think about it, not when you have someone like Heins to focus on, oh, sorry!"

Lily winced as Helena brushed through a stubborn tangle. "It's alright. It's the heat right now. It makes the nape of my neck tangle so easily. Especially when I'm out there training, or like today when Heins was nice enough to take me out riding with the both of you."

"Oh, believe me, he loves to be helpful," Helena remarked, careful as she ran the brush through a few more times for good measure, "and he knows how deeply you care for Harald. It was good to give that man a day of rest before tonight. He'll have you to be sure he doesn't wear himself out." She began to unravel the curling pins Lily had been wearing all day and fluffed the curls at the back, beaming as she set the brush down on the dresser. "Your hair is a natural for this, Lily. You look gorgeous already. Now I just have to find where Heins put the headpiece…" She moved over to the opposite side of the room, which, though organized to Heins, was a mess for anyone else. Her hands picked through some rolls of fabric and waded her way into his closet. "He insists on mingling his work with his personal room, and it drives me crazy sometimes… oh, there it is!" She reached for a shelf in the closet and took down the accessory, bringing it out and admiring her husband's work as she fit it into Lily's hair.

The tiny headband itself was woven throughout Lily's bun with a small, tidy ribbon of dark blue satin. In the center of the piece resting comfortably atop her head was a carefully crafted lily. The petals were composed of pure white silk, and on the edges and insides of the flower there were a few sparsely placed diamonds to resemble newly formed dew drops. Helena found a ribbon choker to match the headband and carefully tied it back around Lily's slender neck, beaming.

"Excuse me, I do hope I'm not interrupting, but can I come in now? Pleeeease?" Heins begged from beyond the doorway as he knocked. "I've been shooed away twice prematurely and I simply _must_ see how the ensemble looks on her or I'll die right here!"

"You won't _die_ ," Helena remarked as she dipped a brush into a paint pot, tracing it over Lily's lips to turn them an alluring shade of red. "Besides, we're almost finished! Give us two minutes!"

"Don't use that on me, I invented that line," Heins exclaimed, "you say two minutes but it really means ten!"

"I swear!" Helena dabbed a powder puff around Lily's cheeks, adding a little color to them. She observed her work, considering further coloring but deciding against it. Lily had natural beauty; it would be a pity to spoil it with too much make up. "I think that's enough." She walked to the bedroom door and opened it, allowing her husband inside. "Come in, quickly. If you die in the hall, we'll all have to step over you."

Heins hopped inside the room and put a hand on his heart, falling back on the doorframe for support. "Oh, Miss _Lily_! _Oh! Helena!_ Do you see? With the dress- she's so- I can't even finish my sentences!"

Helena laughed at his enthusiasm, but she could tell he was utterly pleased by what he saw. Lily, on the other hand, blushed behind her already rosy cheeks and twirled one of her curls absently. "Do you really think it looks good?"

"Good?" Heins repeated, floored. "You look like you stepped right out of a fairytale! It's perfect, don't you see it, my brother the knight in shining armor, you the fearless, beautiful princess!" He took her hand and swept her up to her feet, moving with her in a quick waltz that made Lily stumble a bit to keep up with. "And tonight, you will be the belle of the ball!" He released her hand and looked to his wife, gingerly bringing her close and placing a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "And you, my love, are glowing."

Helena looked over herself to assess his claims. The dark green fabric color was never her favorite, but it matched with the color of her eyes, and the gold lace outlining the bodice would help remove attention from the obviously bigger middle. She adjusted her sleeves. "I wouldn't have thought I'd get bigger this quickly, and I couldn't wear what I planned. I had to alter this dress a little last minute to make sure it had enough room. You don't think I look frumpy?" Helena asked him, kissing his neck for good measure. She leaned against his skin, smelling the scent of his rich cologne. Her hand trailed to his ponytail and she tugged the golden ribbon holding it teasingly.

"You look like my gorgeous, pregnant wife, bearing our first child," Heins replied quietly, bringing her long braid over her shoulder and draping it over her front. He slowly stroked her stomach, speaking as if he were talking to his baby. "And I can't wait until he arrives."

"She," Helena corrected, causing a look of puzzlement to come over her husband's face.

"She?" he repeated, cocking his head.

"It's a little girl. I can tell," Helena murmured, putting her hand over her husband's.

"Now that would be something," Heins replied in the same murmur, more thoughtful than affectionate. "Mother would love to have another little girl close… she has so many things still, here in the castle…"

Lily had been listening in the background, not because she meant to eavesdrop, but because her hearing was so excellent. Her brow wrinkled at Heins' words. _What does that mean? Another little girl? But… the royal family… they're all boys._

Helena broke the spell of quiet in the room, taking her husband's hand at her side. "We should start thinking of names, soon, whether boy or girl. I could be wrong, you know."

"I do hope you're not planning on continuing our tradition of H's… there are far too many H names to remember as it is," Heins lamented.

"I'll try not to pick an H then," Helena managed to say between giggles, "but right now your little one is talking to me, and she's saying let's eat."

Heins took one woman on each arm and chattered on like a magpie as they made their way to the ballroom and began the awful process of waiting for the festivities.

#

Lily soon forgot her inquisitions about girls in the royal family and found that once the ball started to take shape, it was immediately agreeable with her. There were musicians playing some sweet melody in the background, with a focus on violin, and the smell of savory food filled the air on her side. A low, constant wave of chatter came from everywhere, so much so that she could not pick out a singular conversation, only bits and pieces. She had taken all day yesterday, when waiting to be allowed to see Harald, to carefully map out the ballroom in her mind based on the pillars surrounding the dance floor. She imagined them as they were described to her by Horatio: towering, silent giants of white marble guarding the ballroom and its inhabitants, looming over the party. To her, they provided sanctuary, a place to hide while observing the thrills before her, which she longed to be a part of and yet felt were taboo for an outsider.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" came a booming voice from across the room. Lily edged out from behind the monument, eager to hear the announcement. "It is my pleasure to introduce our distinguished hosts of tonight's ball: The royal family of the Southern Isles!" Cheers erupted around her as each prince was introduced, and Lily herself clapped especially loudly as she heard Harald's name. "We hold this gala tonight to welcome back the captain of the army! Long live the Southern Isles! Long live Queen Allowyn! Long live King George!" She hung back as the crowds finished cheering and the instruments resumed their playing, fussing with her dress and hairpiece as the princes dispersed into the crowd.

It wasn't long before she was discovered by someone who was also trying to remain in the background. "Are you lost?"

"Hm?" She recognized the gruff voice, but the question seemed genuine. "No, that is, I was just-"

"Oh. It's you." Harken blinked a few times, studying her. He hadn't even recognized Lily at first, but with her fashionable dress and highlighted face she looked entirely different. Usually he didn't spare women second glances, but he found himself looking at her for what seemed a very long time. "You look… nice."

"Thank you," she murmured, her eyes drawn down.

"I like your hat."

"Thank you again." Lily repeated the sentiment, offering a weak laugh. She decided to try and make small talk with him, for practice. After all, she certainly couldn't chat with the ladies of court about the last sparring match she'd won, could she? She cleared her throat to sound a little more confident. "Isn't it fine weather for this time of year?"

"Hot and humid," he replied, watching her fiddling hands with growing amusement. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" she scolded, before her shoulders slumped a little and she dropped face. "My mind is in a million places; I feel like I'm walking on pins and needles. Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes." Harken took her arm and hooked it through his own, patting her hand. "But don't let it bother you. I can fix it. Just walk with me and you'll be fine." His strides were wide, made with far greater confidence than her own, weaving among people as he led her out onto the floor. He leaned to whisper comments as they passed certain guests. "The voice that lands on your ear with the grace of a screeching cat is the Duchess of Worcestershire, she's a chore to listen to, but she makes a damn fine sauce for her meat and brings it as a gift, so we always invite her to the events." Lily giggled as they continued to walk, temporarily forgetting her worry.

Harken snatched a glass of champagne from a tray with his free hand as they passed by a servant, drinking half of it in swift motion. "If you can catch any of what this girl is saying as we come closer, she's known as Bella the breathless, because she talks too fast for any man to understand her. She likes to think she's in charge of events like these, but it's really a show to try and put Bevoir on the map. Don't let her bully you if you get hooked into a conversation with her. It's a small country."

Lily was feeling more at ease when he came to a halt, and she could hear several female voices clamoring around her.

"Oh my, it looks so painful!"

"And so deep!"

"You're _so_ brave!"

"Beg your pardon, ladies…" Harken interrupted, "but I must regrettably leave Miss Lily Granthson of Arendelle in the company of my brother. Harald?"

Harald didn't hear his brother or the disgruntled murmurs from the ladies around him. He could only hear the pounding of his pulse when he first saw Lily, a beautiful stranger so familiar to his heart. Then gradually sounds swelled back into existence and he stepped forward, taking Lily's hand in his own, bending at the waist and serving her a kiss. "My lady."

Lily felt heat bloom into her cheeks and quickly took advantage of the navy fan imprinted with gold Helena had given her as part of her outfit. She fanned herself lightly, hiding her flushing cheeks while searching her mind for an appropriate response. "My lord."

Harald smiled as he gently pulled her to his side. She was sweating, her hand cool as she enfolded her fingers in the spaces between his.

"Good evening, Prince Harken," purred Bella, lightly fanning herself and stirring her golden curls. "Isn't it a beautiful night for a party?"

"The night itself is standard," Harken declared, still watching Lily. "But I suppose there is beauty still to be found, for those who know where to look."

"Did you discover anything from that awful, awful boy that dared attack poor Harald?" she pressed, going on without waiting for an answer. "We were just saying what a horrible shock it must have been to live through, but the wound makes him ever more vigilant, doesn't it?" She fluttered her eyelashes towards the Captain, who disguised a grimace behind a cough.

Harald did not dislike Bella as much as he had Orion, but she was still annoyingly clingy to whichever prince happened to be popular at the time. Tonight, to his chagrin, the honor belonged to him. "We are always on guard here. Fear not ladies, you are perfectly safe."

"I think I will help myself to some wine," Harken exclaimed, nodding politely to his brother for show and bowing to the ladies as was customary. Though he knew she did not see him, he made direct eye contact with Lily. "I bid you farewell for now. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Oh, we will," one of the ladies commented.

"Leaving already?" another groaned.

Among other pouts and moans of disappointment, Harken was off. He'd done his duty, delivering Lily to his brother, where he knew she belonged. And though he did allow himself one glance back over his shoulder to look at her, he saw her true smile and knew its radiant joy it would be enough to last him the night.

#

For the next hour, Lily performed excellently as Harald led her among the crowds. She was quiet, but polite as he introduced her, striving to remember the multiple voices she heard and associating them with the guests. Going through the list so far in her mind, she almost jumped out of her skin when Harald interrupted her with a whisper. "How are you doing?"

A high, nervous laugh fluttered from her throat. "Fine. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to remember everybody."

"Don't. I don't." Harald chuckled, trying to ease her. His tone became smoother when he followed with, "you're beautiful tonight."

She leaned a little against his good arm, comforted by his presence enough to tease him. "But not other nights?"

He scoffed softly, lifting her arm and kissing her hand again. "Especially tonight… did Heins help you with your dress?"

"Yes…" she trailed off, a little guiltily. She would have liked to do more with herself, but the fact was she had hardly used any of her own clothes since coming to the Isles. Her whole wardrobe was picked by Helena or Heins from their massive closets, or made by the servants. Harald was aware of discomfort in her voice.

"What's wrong? It's pretty on you. The blue reminds me of the sea on a cloudy day… and the lily on your head is fitting…"

"Nothing, I just wish I had a hand in it, that's all." She changed the subject, curiosity striking her. "You never told me what you're wearing."

She thought she heard him chuckle again when he replied, "why don't you find out?"

She put her hand on his chest, sliding down along the edge of a jacket he wore, a thick one made from what felt like leather, with a braided outer rim leading all the way to his collar. When she reached the bottom of the jacket, it ended in tassels, which she let her fingers toy with for a moment. She patted his chest back up, feeling a lapel of silk along his neck, tucked into a crisp buttoned shirt. Then she slid her fingers to his left side above his heart where she was sure his medals would be. She paused when she felt something silk instead, running her fingers over it curiously until she realized what it was. "What's this?" she asked, though she was certain she knew.

He cupped his hands over hers and leaned in towards her. "A lily. My suit matches yours in color, and in decoration."

"But your medals… don't you always wear them?"

Harald paused before replying, his tone quieter, reserved for her ears. "I used to. But something else took their place."

Her pulse began to pound in her head, her hand sliding up to wrap around his neck, no longer caring about the crowd around them, and she started to lean in towards his lips. She closed her eyes as his hands lifted her at the small of her back.

"Harald!" the king shouted for his son amidst the crowd, eager to introduce him to someone. "Harald, where are you?"

The grunt of obvious annoyance that came from Harald was clear as he straightened, and Lily sighed wistfully, squeezing his hand. "Go on. I'll just wait here. We've a long night ahead, right?"

Harald grumbled amidst his own more palatable sigh, and nodded. "You're right. Sure you'll be fine here?"

"I'm sure," Lily affirmed, sniffing the air. "I'm close to the buffet; I can smell it!"

"Alright. I promise we'll share some dances before the night is through." Harald managed a smile, squeezed her hand, and left to answer his father's call.

After hemming and hawing with a long-winded duchess of something-or-other, Lily cautiously began to make her way towards the array of food. Her nose served as a guide to the sweet aromas of the feast, the air a mix of sweet and savory. She was nearly there when she heard a small, petite clearing of the throat in front of her. She paused, unfamiliar at first with the sound.

"Lily, was it? Of Arendelle?"

 _Now_ she recognized it. "Bella the br-Oh! That is, of… Bevoir?"

"See? I told you she'd heard of me," Bella bragged to her two companions. She circled Lily once, her steely blue eyes sparkling like a shark. She dusted something invisible from her own gown and absently twirled one of her long golden curls hanging just above the cut of her prominent bosom. "Your dress is lovely."

Lily sensed some darkness rippling among the compliment, but she disregarded it. "Thank you, you're very kind. I'm sure your dress is lovely, too."

"Oh, yes, that's right…" for a moment, she sounded sympathetic, but it was fleeting as she continued, "you can't see, can you?"

"I'm afraid not, at least, not the way you see," Lily affirmed, her smile a little less genuine. She wondered if they'd found out themselves or through gossip, and from where. She had hoped she would develop a friendship with someone tonight, but Bella was giving her second thoughts.

The princess dressed in golden yellow burst into a peal of giggles, understanding it as a joke. "As if there's any other way to see," she murmured to her companions.

"Are you and Captain Harald very close?" came a high, hesitant new voice. It had a pleasant tonal quality, humble, and with an odd, but distinguishable accent.

"I am _talking_!" Bella suddenly snapped, so loudly that it caused Lily to falter for a moment. Her syrupy sweetness returned the next moment, however, when she pressed onward, "do answer us, Lily. Are you close with the Captain? How did you manage to come here from Arendelle, surely not on your own?"

Lily found this to be a rather impertinent way of asking her relationship, much more forceful than the accented voice, but she stood strong. "I was invited to stay while I pursue my training."

"Training?" Bella questioned, seemingly oblivious to her impertinence. "What sort of training?"

"I train with the soldiers in the yard," Lily began, somewhat happy to be talking about something she enjoyed with someone new. She was decent with the sword, couldn't she be decent in conversation? She had to try. "It's very hard work, but I've more than doubled my sparring time with a partner since I started, and I can hold my own with a longsword now."

"Oh… how… nice. Sword training," Bella stated, sounding as if Lily had just hiked her skirt up in front of her.

Lily could tell Bella had only been fishing for answers and testing the water to see whether Lily would be accepted into the clique or labeled an outcast. She smiled politely as she indicated with a gesture in front of her, changing the subject. "I was going to see the buffet," she commented, "if you'd like to join me you're certainly welcome."

Bella opened her own fan with a snap, using it as a shield in front of her face, and offhandedly commented in a whisper to one of her peers, who giggled. She stepped forward, her face dropping and feigning disappointment she knew couldn't be seen. "Unfortunately, we are watching our weight and have already eaten earlier. Of course, if you need our help with anything, you only need to ask."

Lily tried to suppress her cheeks from going redder than they were, but managed to give a few flippant flaps of her fan in front of her face instead. "No, I'm sure I can manage. If you'll excuse me, then." She stepped around them, her heart secretly steeping in her defeat. She paused when her fingertips grazed the edge of one of the tables laden with food, unable to serve herself without assistance. She could feel Bella's eyes still watching her, waiting for an opportune moment to serve as a savior for the blind girl, and for the first time in a while, she felt helpless.

"Um, excuse me?" Suddenly the same kind, accented voice spoke up, and Lily heard the rustling of fabric on her left. "Hi, I wanted to introduce myself and say I'm so sorry for Bella. She can be just plain mean sometimes."

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, starting to curtsey when someone took her hand and shook it up and down, jostling her in the process.

"I'm Millie! Well, my distinguished given name is Milifred, but that always sounded like a boy's name added onto a girl's name to me so everyone just calls me Millie!"

"H-hello," Lily said with a breathy laugh, fixing her headband. "I'm-"

"Lily, right? _Gosh_ , you should hear how much Bella has talked about you. That blind girl this, and that blind girl that, Millie, did you hear about her- hey! Our names rhyme! Lily and Millie, how about that?" She suddenly broke off with a stifled gasp of shock. "Oh, I'm so sorry I said it like that, "the blind girl", I really have to learn when to keep my big mouth shut…"

"It's okay," Lily comforted her, reaching out and taking the wounded girl's hand. "You didn't mean anything by it."

"Thanks," Millie flashed a smile at her, flipping out her little pink fan before speaking to hide her words from the crowd. "So did you really eat yet? Because none of us did. Bella's just lying so she can stuff her face when no one's looking. And I'm _starving_!"

Lily smiled and shook her head. "I haven't. But would you mind helping me a little?"

"Why, sure!" Millie took two plates, one for each of them. "You just tell me what to grab and I'm at your service! Let's start here, with the meat and cheese portion! Let's see, they have swiss and cheddar, oh, and looks like a whole hunk of goat cheese, too! Have you ever had it? It's so creamy and it goes great with salad. But the _best_ parts of any buffet at the Isles is _always_ the desserts; they have a chocolate fondue here that's to die for!"

As Lily ate with her new friend, she found herself forgetting Bella's comments and laughing as Millie told her stories about parties she'd been to and people she'd met. They were both going to a table filled with dessert when they ran into another familiar face.

"Lily! Enjoying the party?" asked Heins as he approached from the end of the table, a smudge of white buttercream lining the left corner of his mouth as he devoured a pastry painstakingly covered in delicate icing.

"Very much," Lily answered truthfully. She heard a skittering behind her and felt the presence of her friend hiding, wondering what could be wrong. "This is my new friend," she introduced, pulling her by the arm out to her side, "Millie."

"Millie," Heins swallowed the rest of the pastry and bowed, beaming, his eyes scanning her in a swift up and down motion before he took on a pleased expression. "What a well-coordinated ensemble you have… the lace use down the seams is spot on; salmon is such a cheery color for the base, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Millie squeaked, her cheeks blooming into color. "It was a piece from your design a few years ago," she added shyly. "My father heard you made gowns and requested it from you for my eighteenth birthday… you probably don't remember."

" _Oh_ , my dear sweet lady, of course I remember; this is what I _do_!" He enthused, clasping his hands together. "And what _fine_ care you've shown it! If that's any indication, you can call on my services anytime you feel the need for something new in your collection of apparel."

"Thank you so much," Millie gratefully replied, coming out of her shell. "I've wanted to thank you in person for some time now but every time I come to the parties I'm just too shy."

"Nonsense!" Heins enthused with a flippant toss of his ponytail. "Shy of me? Whatever for? I'm always pleased to meet fans of my work, Millie, and now thanks to Lily, I- hey! Your names rhyme! Isn't that something?" Millie giggled as Helena approached, taking delicate bites of a tea sandwich. "Oh, dear, you must see," Heins snagged his wife by the arm and pointed out Millie's dress, "this is one of my pieces from a few years ago, just before I met you. What do you think?"

Helena looked at the pink ensemble for a moment and smiled patiently at her husband. "The dress is fabulous, but the person wearing it is truly lovely." She gently prodded him with her elbow for an introduction.

"Oh, but of course! I'm so sorry, how rude of me! Millie, this is Helena, my wife," Heins said with a fanciful wave of his hand.

"You're very lucky," Millie remarked to Helena, giving a wistful sigh. "I can't tell you how many of us, that is, my friends and I, were jealous when we heard your love story."

"Wine, your highnesses? Champagne?" inquired a waiter passing by, offering a sparkling tray loaded with glasses of rich red liquor equally dispersed among glasses of bubbling liquid.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" Millie was quick to accept a glass of champagne, washing down her desert. "Do you want me to get you a glass, Lily?"

Lily considered, wondering how out of place it would be to deny it. She thought she had tasted champagne once, on New Year's Eve, when her father had allowed her a sip of his glass among friends. Not wanting to be rude or seem out of place, she nodded and took the long-stemmed glass from Millie. It felt fizzy as she sipped the cool beverage, strong, but sweet.

Heins stared for a brief moment at the tray, and Millie noticed his throat palpitate with a swallow. "No, thank you," he politely declined, which caused her to look puzzled. Heins watched the tray go after Helena declined and offered an explanation. "I used to drink a little too much," he said with a sheepish smile, "it got me into some trouble a few times. After I married Helena, well, I promised her I wouldn't need to drink with her at my side."

Millie put a hand over her heart as Helena snuggled against her husband's arm. "Why, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She perked as she heard the violins warming up for a dance number and took Lily's arm. "Oh, Lily! Do you hear that? The musicians are getting ready for another round of dancing, and this is the one where anyone can join! Want to come with me?"

"I…" Lily began, immediately feeling nervous and awkward.

"I'm afraid she's spoken for," Harald interrupted, taking Lily's hand as Millie released her. Normally uninterested in meeting new people, Harald had kept a watchful eye on Lily since leaving her and had seen the two enjoying themselves. A rare look of graciousness passed over his features, softening them. "May I ask who you are?"

"Millifred, your highness," she replied quietly with a curtsey.

"But everyone calls her Millie," Heins added, smiling at his brother. "She has been keeping Lily very good company while you've been busy."

Millie blushed and squeezed her folded fan between her fingers. "Oh, it's nothing, really… I'm just happy to make a new friend."

"Thank you for spending time with her as I tend to my duty," Harald replied, threading Lily's arm gently through the crook of his bandaged one and looking back to Millie. "Will you come with us on the floor for a dance? I'm afraid I only have one good arm to offer you…" He extended his other arm to her, and Millie looked as if she were about to faint with glee. She nodded with a little squeal of happiness she barely contained, accepting his arm and following his lead out onto the floor.

Lily was extra careful not to jostle as she walked out among the crowd of people, so much so that she heard Harald chuckle warmly. "I'm not made of glass. You can lean a bit more on me."

"But your arm…" Lily protested.

"My arm is fine," Harald replied. "I can survive for a dance with you. Remember what I told you, stay loose and quick on your feet, anticipate the next movement as you would in a sparring match. Let me control your movement. I'll tell you where to go and what to do. Ready?" The music swelled into a vibrant harmony, and cheers came from around her as they began to move. "Here we go!"

Suddenly she was turning and twirling in circles, her hand clasped firmly by his, and her dark world seemed to flash with movement, becoming bright. At first she struggled with instinctive restraint denying him control, but her body relaxed as the dance went on and the steps became similar, repetitive, but _oh_ how she enjoyed being able to follow them. She was ducking, then felt hands brush her headpiece as she swooped under them, perpetually guided by a touch she trusted implicitly. She turned in place, guided by his hand on her hip, and there were cheers from both men and women around her when the music slowed and ended in a flourish. Triumph filling her to the brim, she leaned against Harald's body, breathing deeply of his fragrance, a scent of sweat mingling with spices which tickled her nose and hastened her pulse. His heartbeat was quick, a steady thumping as if it still wanted to dance, and she let her ear rest on his chest so her own might join it.

"What did you think?" he breathed warmly into her ear.

He saw the grey in her eyes shining as she buried her head into his neck. "Wonderful."

She started to lean forward, kissing his cheek first, then slowly moving in for a real kiss.

"What a fantastic dance, my, but isn't your wife an agile little thing?"

Harald turned towards the unfamiliar voice, irritated from being interrupted twice that night. It took him a second to realize the voice wasn't speaking to him, but to Heins. It came from a man he'd never seen, with long black hair and a polished black suit lined in gold with white stars stitched along the collar. Heins, ever friendly to strangers, smiled at the man and nodded, catching his breath. "Yes, thank you! You're right, she's very agile!"

The man tossed his head just right so his hair fell over his shoulder, glancing to Bella, who had joined the dance and was alluringly looking him over from behind her fan. "Especially in her condition. Of course, this universal truth certainly applies to all the lovely ladies involved. What a sad world this would be without the fairer sex to keep us in balance. Don't you agree?"

Heins paused, as if trying to process what was said, but nodded regardless, a little confused look entering his face. "I agree! I think."

The man laughed, a pleasant, effeminate sound. "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget myself in the presence of so much frivolity." He gracefully swept into a bow before Helena and lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Allow me an introduction. Prince Lukas, of Allorin."

Heins balked, choking on his own spit for a moment as Helena frowned. "A-Allorin? As in P-princess Orion of Allorin?"

Lukas tsked and shook his head, allowing a low sigh of disappointment. "My stepsister, I'm loathe to admit. I understand she has sullied our name in your good land's eyes… allow me to publicly apologize for her foolhardy actions. She seems to be under the guise that she is the greatest beauty out of your kingdom, or any kingdom for that matter." His eyes combed through the group of women around him before they centered on Lily. "I was certain she was wrong, but after attending this ball surrounded by such exceptional beauty, I believe her delusional."

Lily sensed his eyes looking in her direction, accompanied by such a velvety voice, and felt a shudder go down her back. She took Harald's arm for support.

"I've heard many stories about your kingdom, but it is really more vastly impressive up close," Lukas went on, his alluring blue eyes flitting from Lily to Harald, a slowly spreading smile lighting his face and showing off how angular his features were. "Particularly the militia."

"My thanks." Harald stated flatly, unimpressed with how handsome the man was and more so how clearly he seemed to know it.

"I heard about the attack," Lukas continued in a pitying tone, observing Harald's bandaged arm. "What a shame to be injured just before the party."

"A flesh wound," Harald replied simply, challenging the man in so many words, "hardly hurt."

Lukas' teeth seemed to sparkle in the light as his smirk widened. "Really? How resilient The Southern Isles are. Truly an example to follow." His eyes again scanned the ballroom, but this time took a wider scope before his nose wrinkled. "If you'll excuse me, I think I will sit out the next dance and take in he sights."

"I would be honored to join you, if you don't mind the company," Bella offered with a flippant flap of her fan to wave her curls.

"My dear lady…" Lukas extended his hand and ensnared her in his grip, drawing her close to his side and locking her there with his arm, though she hardly seemed to mind. Her followers lined up behind her, sneaking looks at Lukas behind their own fans. "I would be honored by such sweet company." He passed by Harald and served him a hard, firm squeeze on his shoulder. "Get well soon."

As the party dispersed, Millie was the first to speak her mind. "Well! I've seen a snake in the grass before, but now they're sneaking into castles!"

"I don't think I much liked him," Heins said to his brother, "is that very uncouth of me to say?"

"No. I didn't like him either." Harald said, looking after the man as he disappeared into the crowd, followed by a trail of pastel dresses.

"And you know what else?" Heins added, looking at his brother a matter-of-factly, "I don't think he really meant it when you said you should get well soon."

Harald chuckled once at his brother's insulted look. "You're very perceptive."

"And you know what _else_ else?" Heins crossed his arms and frowned in the direction of Lukas, tossing his own ponytail, "his suit was…" he paused, leaned in a little to his brother, and whispered the last word, "… _ugly_!"

Helena took her husband's arm and bestowed a kiss to his cheek, toying with his ponytail. "Look at the bright side, love… he's gone now, and I'm feeling a little tired. I know how much you enjoy parties, but will you accompany me back to my room first?"

Heins eagerly nodded, instantly looking over his wife as if she were cracked glass. "Is it the baby? Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Helena laughed softly. "Not in the least, I promise… and your baby is fine, too. We just need some rest after the excitement."

"Oh." Heins sheepishly scratched the back of his head and took his wife in arm. "Well, if that's all, then I'll be right back."

Harald nodded, looking to Lily at his side, and then clearing his throat. "I… I think I'll take Lily out to the balcony for a breath of fresh air myself."

"Oh, I'll join you!" Millie exclaimed brightly.

Harald paused and lifted an eyebrow in her direction, his eyes glancing to Lily, and back to her, jerking his head and clearing his throat. Millie caught on quickly, looking thrilled.

"Ohhh, I mean, um, yes, I _would_ love to join you but I have to, um, I think I'd better visit the dessert table again; it looks like they're just refilling the chocolate fondue! I'll see you later, Lily!"

"I knew she liked sweets, but I didn't know she liked them that much!" Lily laughed as Harald let her out onto the balcony. He was relieved to find it empty. A cool breeze wafted over Lily's thin dress fabric and she shivered a little, hugging herself. Harald removed his outer jacket slowly, grunting a little to get it around his bandaged arm. Then he hung it around Lily's shoulders. "Here, put this on."

"Thank you," Lily gratefully slipped her arms through, giggling to herself at how large the sleeves were. "It's a little big."

"I suppose you'll be heading back to Arendelle soon, then…" Harald murmured, unable to look at her for fear of making his heart ache further. "There's not much more I can teach you."

Lily was quiet for a long moment, wrapping his jacket tighter around herself and inhaling his scent. She couldn't imagine not smelling it again. "I hadn't planned it."

"Lily…" Harald quickly searched the corner of the balcony and found Horatio had obeyed his instructions. He picked up the book, running his fingers over the bumps on the cover. "I have something for you."

"It's not the jacket, is it," she asked, trying not to think of leaving, "because I already said it's a little big on me."

"No…" Harald swallowed, surprised at how difficult it was to get the words out. "I… it's a book." Being with Lily, in this moment, seemed like an unfamiliar battle, in which he couldn't anticipate where to go or what to do next. She looked understandably confused, and he slipped the cover into her hands, taking one of them and running it over the bumps. "It's called braille. It's a new system being tested for blind people to read… you follow the bumps and they stand for letters." She looked up at him, her eyebrows rising. Harald felt intimidated by being unable to interpret her emotions. "It's just… I know what reading meant to you, and I have a guide. It doesn't look very difficult, and I thought… during your down time after our training exercises… we might learn… together."

Lily let the book slip from her hands with an audible _thunk_ to the cement floor, and Harald stared down at it, bewildered. "I thought you-" He hardly had time to react before she pulled him into a deep kiss, and his arms flailed to the side for a moment in surprise before they swept her against his body where she seemed to fit so perfectly. Their kiss deepened until Harald felt wetness against his face and pulled away to see tears streaking down Lily's face. "Lily… what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, you stupid man…" Lily murmured, wiping her tears on his shirt, "I'm crying because I'm happy; I'm just so, so happy…" She tugged him back into a kiss, deepening it, her fingers entangling into his hair. The brown curls wrapped about her nails as she dug into his scalp and kneaded it, her heart hammering inside her chest. She gasped for breath as she parted from him, resting her forehead against his, accepting his kisses along the corners of her lips, his voice deep, husky and a little haggard himself.

"Stay with me… please stay here… I need you."

The words and the sincerity behind them further stoked the warmth she felt for him, spurring it into love.

"Yes… I'll stay with you. I'll stay." Lily kissed at the corner of his lips, her thumbs rubbing through his stubble, studying each divot, each hair, with tender care.

"Harald, you'd better come quickly," Heins interrupted, ducking around the entrance to the balcony, looking loathe to do so. "I'm sorry, but it's important."

Harald reluctantly tore himself away from Lily's sweet lips, brushing his finger over them. "Like you said earlier…" he whispered, "... we have all night." He left his jacket with her as they returned inside, following Heins to several feet from the main podium where the king and queen stood, as well as a couple of his brothers, talking in low whispers. A few soldiers were surrounding an older man wearing a black suit with a red sash. He had slightly unkept brown hair, and as Harald approached, he could smell a strong presence of alcohol on him. "What's going on?" he questioned, noticing his parents did not look threatened, just confused.

The man turned to face him, and smiled, exposing teeth which were yellowed in age, his lips cracked. His face had strong features, blocky, but royal, with a large nose and robust chin. "Well, well… Prince Harald? Captain of the Guard?"

"Yes?" Harald responded, looking to his parents for answers they did not give.

"My… time does change things. Look at me. And then look at you." The man's smile did not differ, but for some reason it made Harald uncomfortable.

"Do I know you?" he asked, trying to sound disconcerted.

The man ignored his question, answering with one of his own. "Did you end up smoking cigars? You used to sneak your father's when you were young, didn't you?" He laughed a harsh laugh. "I seem to remember you being scolded very sternly for it as well."

Harald frowned now, wracking his mind. There was a certain familiarity to him, but it was an uncomfortable familiarity. "I do occasionally enjoy a smoke," he admitted slowly. He turned to his soldiers, among them Will, and nodded to him inquisitively. "Why is he here?"

"He was exploring the castle," Will replied quietly.

"Exploring the castle? What for?" Harald gruffly replied, now facing the man with narrowed eyes.

"Harald…" his mother interrupted gently, extending a hand to try and stall him.

"No, please, Queen Allowyn." The man held his own hand up to stop her. "Allow me to explain myself. After all, he's only performing his duty. It's admirable." He looked to Harald. "I was curious to see the changes come over the Isles in my long absence. I find not much in form of architecture has changed, but much in the royal family." He gave a long, mournful sigh. "Had we become brother-in-laws, I would have been here to see it, but it is good to see the years have been kind to you after our shared tragedy…"

Harald stared harder at the stranger, puzzling over his words. All too suddenly, something clicked in his mind, and his face drained of color. "You're…"

"Prince Albrekt, of Weselton." The man he'd seen so long ago held out his open palm for a handshake, letting it hover in the air.

Harald managed to say something in a weak reply and forced his hand to meet the man's, bobbing up and down as he looked into his eyes. There he saw something behind the warm exterior, a steely cold stare that caused an unfamiliar drop in his gut, a drop he had not felt so strongly in some time. He stopped shaking the man's hand, backing away and drawing Lily close, realizing the feeling he felt was fear. He backed away to Heins and leaned in, murmuring. "Brother meeting after the party. Pass it on."

#

"But what was he _doing_ here?" Harken demanded, slamming his hand on the table, the other brothers shouting in agreements.

"Everyone calm down!" Harald snapped from the head of the table. "We called this meeting so we could discuss it logically, not break down over it."

"He was _not_ just examining the architecture," Heins elaborated, tapping the wood of the table with his fingernails in thought. "He had another reason. Where was he when they found him, did they say?"

"… outside her room." Harald answered, the fire behind him popping.

There was silence among the brothers for a few minutes until Heins spoke again. "He can't do that… b-but he can't do that! That's her room! He's not allowed there!"

"I know… I know." Harald ran a hand through his hair and sighed roughly. "But they examined the contents and reported nothing missing."

"Did he say anything to any of you?" Helm asked, looking to the rest of his brothers.

The twins shrugged in unison, one of them speaking for the other. "Just commented on what we used to look like, on how well the Isles was doing, on hopes for trade with Arendelle again after that business with the duke…"

"I don't trust him. I never liked him," Harken went on, looking more irritated than the rest. "He asked me about you, Harald, and how many soldiers we had. What business is that of his?"

"So what are we going to do about it? Did someone ask father what he thought?" Harry questioned.

"He was confused, much as the rest of us." Harald said, stoking the fire behind him and watching the flames climb higher, grasping at the stone around them. "I think it made us all uncomfortable seeing him again. I've ordered my soldiers to continue with the double post until I give them notice otherwise and father requested he warn us before his next visit… unless we can prove intentions otherwise, it would be unwise to make any kind of accusations, even amongst ourselves…"

The brothers were silent in their agreement, and Harald swept his gaze over them from one end to the other. "We are all princes of the Isles. We are brothers, and together we are strong. Together, we saved Hans from his frozen fate, and together, we continue to help our family prosper. Whatever his reasons for visiting, they are moot. And if he chooses someday to act on a rash decision, we can all agree on one thing… he will live to regret it."

"Hear, hear!" cheered Heins, a bright look lighting up his face.

"Well said," Helm agreed, nodding.

"And with that, I say we go to bed. We've had quite the night, and I have to return to some semblance of my normal duties come morn," Harald replied, standing up from where he had been crouched over the fire and pushing his chair in with a low protesting rumble. One by one, the brothers left the room, talking to one another as they did. Harald was one the last out, passing by Harken. The two met each other's eyes, and Harken lifted his hand, putting it on his brother's shoulder.

"Just to let you know… if we have a fight coming… I have your back."

Harald put his hand over his brother's for a brief moment and sighed through his nose. "Thanks." Then, he went to the wall overlooking the training yard and stood, embracing the darkness, resembling a statue in the black sea of night, ready to protect his kingdom, his family, and his love. His eyes scanned the various people departing the party, unable to identify them from the distance, and his jaw muscle tightened reflexively. _I'm not going anywhere. And if you're out there, and you're planning anything, I hope you know that… and I hope you're scared._

"What are you doing out here?" a meek voice asked, his attention sapped away as a hand rested on his good arm and turned him to her.

"I should ask you the same thing," Harald stated to Lily, putting his hand over her cheek.

"Come here… come out of the dark…" her voice whispered as she pulled him with her towards the doorway. "I've spent most of my life there… and I know how much better it is in the light…"

Harald's body reflexively followed her lead, and he was stunned by how easy it was. And when he reached his room and she said goodnight, giving him a last kiss, he silently stood and reflected on how he didn't even look back once.

 **This chapter was a quick update compared to last. Maybe it's a sign?**


	11. Letting It Go

**A/N: Things sometimes look a bit bleak, don't they? Brace yourselves, because there is a lot of emotion coming in the next few chapters. But perhaps not all bad.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Letting It Go**

In the time long before the sun rose, when night still cast its shadows through the long, clear windows of the castle, a single figure walked beside them. She let her pale fingers trail absently over the cold, unfeeling stone, falling to the transparent glass as she walked, hovering just above it. Stopping, she tapped a single fingernail on the pane, watching the blurry tendrils of ice spread like a sickness over the once clean windows until it devoured the square in its entirety. Her reflection turned from pale beauty with berry-colored lips into a shapeless mess. She breathed. It rose before her in a wisp of cloudy vapor and she apathetically watched it disappear.

She heard the shuddering gasps of shock as Hans stumbled into the room, grasping his arms around himself for warmth. He wore his magenta night robe tightly bound around him, the sash hugging his waist. "E-Elsa…" he stuttered, his teeth chattering, "w-what's g-going on? It's f-freezing in here."

She willed the freezing temperatures in the room to wane back into the realm of comfort, the candles flickering into life again and no longer struggling. "The cold never bothered me, anyway…" she murmured.

Hans approached her, a troubled look darkening his already dim features in the candlelight, noting the dull look in her eyes. "W-why are you awake?"

She had kept her first pregnancy a secret on purpose, because she wanted time to build her excitement before letting it bubble up and releasing the news. This time, Hans already knew the moment she was sure. _He should know,_ she mused, watching his face flickering in and out of the dark, _we've been trying again since._ There was no use in hiding it. Her hands trembled as she undid the tassels of her night robe, parting the ocean of navy blue fabric to reveal her pale nightgown, the lower half spotted in a stark red color. "I lost the baby tonight."

Waves of shock rose and ebbed between them, and he moved to touch her. His arms held her, bringing her close to him as he untied his sash, enfolding her into the depths of his own large robe, but she did not respond to his touch. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, and he was quiet for a moment, though even his silent presence was respite for her loneliness. "You're sure?"

She nodded once, waiting to feel something from his gestures. Sadness, anger, even guilt would have been welcomed, but the only feeling she could seem to express was emptiness, which was the worst of all. She leaned her cheek against the dyed rabbit fur outlining his robe. "I'm sure."

Hans rocked her gently back and forth in the quiet of the room, his hands clasping around her waist, his stubble scratching her cheek as he tilted his head into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry… love, I'm sorry."

She knew his apologies were well-intended, but they couldn't offer any comfort tonight. She had questioned herself about the possibility of having another miscarriage during the pregnancy, and for a while, she thought she had prepared herself adequately. But as the last few months had passed, the worries eased. She had even stopped taking the vial of medicine to help her sleep.

The pains arose suddenly, inexplicably, and vehemently during the night. She could do nothing to stop it; not even the doctor had any answers but had only been able to ease her pain. Tomorrow, the kingdom would know of her second miscarriage and bring with it an onslaught of flowers, sympathy letters, and comforters. "We should write a letter to your parents… we don't need any gifts."

Hans felt his heart sink a little as he tightened his grip around his wife. They'd written not long ago with joy as they publicly announced the pregnancy, but to follow so soon with a letter bearing such ill news… and Elsa sounded so hollow. He felt bitterness simmer in his veins. Why was she being robbed of having a child for the second time in a row? "We will." He bent to kiss her cheek, feeling how icy her skin was against his lips, offering her what futile comfort he could. "You should see the doctor."

"I did," Elsa replied, unfolding herself from his arms and retying her robe tightly as if ashamed. "He… there was nothing he could do."

Hans knew the doctor was well-informed, and this news discouraged him. He found himself wondering if his family doctor, Helen, could have done anything to stop it. He walked to the window where he'd first seen Elsa, noting the frost melting on the panes. He placed his hand on it, feeling the cold seep into his skin again.

"Hans?" Elsa approached him tentatively, leaning against him like a child wanting comfort. "Don't leave me." He slipped his free arm around her, letting her nuzzle into his robe once more, silent as he listened to the steady ticking of a clock on the mantlepiece. She closed her eyes, shutting out the world apart from the presence of her husband.

They stood together for a few moments of quiet, until Elsa felt exhaustion beckoning her away from the world. She forced her eyelids to open, looking up to see Hans pensively staring out the window with a far-off reflective gaze. She tried to follow it, noting the graceful dance of the northern lights lighting up the night sky. "What are you thinking?" she murmured, framing his face with a slender hand and drawing it to look at her instead.

Hans took her hand in his and squeezed it affectionately. "I was thinking… didn't you tell me about a group of trolls loyal to your family… not far from the village outskirts?"

"Well… yes," Elsa admitted, "I haven't seen them since I was a child." Hans looked pensive as Elsa continued, "but Anna has. Apparently, they're sort of like family to Kristoff. Why?"

"They knew about your powers…" Hans trailed off, his eyes turning back to the outdoors. "Maybe they can help us find out more than the doctor here… maybe we can try." Concerned with her silence, he looked back to Elsa as the moonlight shone through the panes, brightening her eyes with precious hope. "Come on… we'll wake Anna."

#

"Anna… Anna, wake up. We need your help to find the trolls," Elsa whispered, gently shaking her sister by the shoulder. "Anna, please."

Anna rolled over, a mess of hair, a thin line of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth, murmuring in her sleep. "…the cook… help you find bowls…"

Elsa smiled and suppressed laughter as she shook her sister again, a little harder. "Not bowls, Anna… trolls. We need your help to find the trolls."

"Mm…hm?" Anna's eyes finally fluttered open, looking dully at Elsa as she yawned. "Trolls? Why?" She collapsed back onto her bed, nuzzling against her downy pillow and brushing away a stray hair from her lip. She groped blindly for her covers and pulled them over her head. "Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Anna, the sky is awake," Elsa encouraged, pulling away the covers from her sister. "People always say the trolls are celebrating when the sky is awake. I really need your help."

Anna's eyes opened and she uttered a little sigh, wiping at the drool on her chin. "Alright…" she yawned, "let me get dressed and you can tell me what's going on."

#

Sitron obediently followed his master through the snow as the small party of four people climbed through the forest hills. Anna exchanged a few quiet words of comfort with her sister as she rode Sven, Kristoff walking beside her. Kristoff turned to look at Hans as the two girls spoke, striking up conversation himself, noting how tired Hans looked as they trudged through the snow. "I warned you already about my family, right? They can be a little overbearing at times."

Hans returned his look, scoffing lightly. "I have twelve older brothers, remember?"

"Oh… right," Kristoff half-smiled at him. "Sorry, I forgot. Only child here." He cleared his throat, walking in silence at first and then speaking quieter, under his breath. "They can't… work miracles, you know… I mean… they'll try, but I don't know how much they can do."

Hans looked reflectively back at Elsa as steam from the geysers floated away behind her, watching her wavering smile come and go as she spoke with her sister in hushed tones. The snow which had varied from ankle to knee length on the way to the trolls now gave way, melting into nothing as they grew closer. "I know. But even this might be enough for her, for now. If there's anything I can do to help her, I have to try. We've tried advice from the doctor here… but it may not be enough."

"I understand," Kristoff said, slowing Sven as they arrived in the center of a clearing, rock towering on either side of them, the air smelling strongly of lichen and moss. He approached a cluster of grey boulders in one corner and began talking as if he were already carrying on a conversation. "Hey, you're looking even trimmer than last time I saw you, been doing some extra rolling, I see." He threw out one arm and hugged a specific speckled rock. "And I see you've had some work done; I'm loving the patch of green you put on over your cracks, you don't look a day over 500."

Before his eyes, Hans saw the rock unfold, limbs appearing and a head popping out, the stone morphing into a living creature wearing a series of pink crystals as a necklace. Without hesitation, she took Kristoff's hands in her own, pulling him down to her level where she kissed each of his cheeks in quick succession. "Aren't you sweet for saying so, and for visiting! Kristoff's home, everyone!" Suddenly the clearing was rife with activity as rocks came to life and clung to Kristoff, the smaller ones pulling on his legs or jumping into his arms.

"Hi, guys!" Anna greeted as she jumped off Sven, rushing into the chaos with a grin.

"And he brought Anna with him!" The celebration kicked into high gear as the crowd cheered and swept her into their midst.

"Did you finally propose?" Bulda gasped, grabbing Kristoff by the pant leg and pushing him towards Anna, rolling over to join them and clasping her hands. "Oh, I've waited so long for this day!"

Kristoff tugged his hat down over his ears and sighed heavily. " _No_ , I didn't _propose_! Look, you know I love to visit with you guys whenever I can, but today it isn't about me or Anna." He gestured to where Hans was helping Elsa off Sitron and trying his best not to drop her as he stared at the trolls. "It's about Elsa. She needs help. Is Grand Pabbie awake?"

"I am always awake on nights when the sky is so willing to speak," Grand Pabbie announced, the group of trolls parting before him as he walked up to Kristoff and Anna. He moved slower than the rest, obviously much higher in years, his body rife with cracks and aged spots of color among his face. He smiled, a comforting look as he reached upwards and took their hands. "It is always good to see you, Kristoff… and you, Princess." He looked beyond them, where Hans stood with Elsa beside him. "And I see we have still more visitors tonight. Your highnesses…" he graciously bowed his head, "welcome to our home. Come closer, I've yet to meet Arendelle's new king."

Hans obeyed, still shocked by the sudden appearance, perhaps a bit timid, but not afraid. Elsa needed him, and this knowledge gave him the bravery to face anything. He knelt in front of Pabbie to be closer to his level, Elsa bending comfortably beside him as her gown pooled about her and shimmered in the moonlight. Hans took her hand and spoke with slight hesitation. "Greetings… sir. I humbly come to ask your help."

Pabbie gestured for his hands and Hans gave them willingly. To the king's shock, he watched the troll leader bow before him, his voice gravely as he spoke. "You need not be formal with me, majesty. You may call me Pabbie. We have always remained loyal to Arendelle's line, and to those they choose by way of marriage. I sense by the time you chose to visit that you are troubled, and you say you need our help. Please, tell us what we may do for you."

"It's my wife." Hans took Elsa's cool hand in his own and held it out to Pabbie, keeping his voice low in discretion for her sake. "She's been with child twice now, and twice now we've lost it early. Is there anything you can advise?"

"Let me see…" Pabbie took Elsa's hands in his own and held them, looking into her eyes with kindness behind his own dark irises. "Before we go on, I must say I've been watching you, Elsa. You have learned much since we last met. The years have molded you into the queen Arendelle has needed. Your parents would be proud." His head tilted as he looked towards the flickering lights of the North above them for a few long, silent moments, as if interpreting them. "Your magic holds great power, Elsa… and you have had time to control it, time to condition your body and spirit against the cold." His gaze shifted to her eyes, and Elsa's heart dropped at the lack of optimism within it. "But an infant… one unused to the strong magic coursing through your blood… it may be too much for it to handle…"

"Are you saying…" Elsa's mind ran rampant, force feeding her horrible thoughts. _I killed my own children… it's my fault… I can't stop it._

"You're not saying we'll never have children." Hans interrupted her silence, taking her hand and pulling her close with another.

"No," Pabbie said, shaking his head, "I cannot see what the future holds in such detail, only what the stars and lights reveal."

Elsa, desperate to quell the thoughts within her, took his hands, wiping at tears escaping her eyes. "Please, tell me something good will come of this. I have to know."

Pabbie turned his attention on the night canopy once again, studying the images harder, in longer silence. Elsa thought she saw flickers as the green and blue danced before her, and for a moment, she saw herself, and a child, but before her eyes the child disappeared in a flash of orange and red lights. Then a man appeared beside what she assumed to be the same child. The red seemed to overtake them both, but even when Elsa could almost hear the screaming, a brilliantly beautiful burst of purple swelled and the sky became blank. She looked to Pabbie for interpretation, her eyes still damp with tears. Pabbie himself appeared puzzled, retracing the patterns with his hands as if holding a silent conversation with the skies.

Elsa became impatient for answers to the cryptic colors, pushing him verbally. "Well? What is it? What did I just see?"

Pabbie held a hand up as a respectful request for quiet, and Elsa felt Hans grip her shoulders in a gentle reassurance. As the troll elder finished retracing the invisible patterns, he turned back to the snow queen. "I have seen much, and it is difficult to decipher. I see great joy in the future, but also great sorrow." He gestured to the skies and squinted, studying the waning patterns. "I have seen danger for Arendelle, but I have also seen… a child."

Elsa's heart leapt into her throat and choked away her breath for a moment. "Is it mine? Is it safe? Please…"

"I do not know." Pabbie took her hand and patted it, shaking his head with a resolved sigh. "The skies will say no more. They reveal only what they choose. But it is safe to say that this child will hold great meaning for you, be closely tied to Arendelle's future, and many other futures as well."

It was enough to make Elsa scream for joy as her head tumbled with thoughts. It came out as a squeak of hope stifled between her fingers, her eyes watering with thanks. _It's mine. It must be mine. We will have a baby. I'll watch it grow, and I'll leave my door open whenever I'm needed… I'll have someone to love._ The trolls had never been wrong before, only cryptic. They had spoken true about her powers, about fear being her enemy. Surely tonight was the same. It was a sign. "Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and leaning against the strands of moss clinging to his shoulder, letting her tears fall to spatter the stone. "Thank you so much."

Hans bowed his head before the elder troll, pondering all that had been said and replaying the dance of the lights in his head. They carried on a few last strands of conversation, their business done. It was late. He could see the night had worn on Elsa by dark circles under her eyes and strands of her hair out of place. As they returned to the castle, he also saw her smile again, going so far as to talk in hushed tones and the occasional giggle with her sister. It eased his worry for her and gave him a feeling of accomplishment, of provision for his wife. He wanted to preserve that feeling for her, and so when they returned to their chambers, he went to the desk to pen a letter. _Dearest Mother and Father…_

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked him, her tone sleepy as she draped herself over his shoulder. The events of the night had clearly drained her of energy.

"Sending a message to mother and father," Hans replied, stroking her hand with a thumb absently. "I think we should go for a visit. The weather will be warmer there and we can use the rest and recovery after recent events."

"You're trying to keep me from isolation when the kingdom finds out what happened tonight…" Elsa murmured, nuzzling against his neck affectionately. "I love you for that." She straightened and kneaded his shoulders as the feather quill bobbed, the point scrawling lovely cursive across the parchment, Elsa following the words over his shoulder. _Today I write with the strains of a heavy heart, as my dearest wife Elsa has lost our second child. I pray her suffering be short, though I am sure our recovery will be long._ She placed a hand on her empty womb, her fingers scratching the silky fabric of her fresh nightgown. "I am sad, Hans… sad that our first two babies will never get the chance to grow… that I will never be able to hold them and stop their crying… but the trolls said there was a child in our future… and that gives me hope."

 _I have given some thought as to how I should help her recovery along, and I believe a visit to the Southern Isles will prove fruitful at this time. The matters of court during our absence should be well in hand with our advisors and, of course, Princess Anna. We will be leaving within the week once affairs are in order, and will plan to see you within the span of the next few weeks. I look forward to catching up with everyone once we arrive and recuperating in the peaceful land of the Isles. Your Son, Hans- King of Arendelle._

Hans started to seal the envelope, but Elsa took his hand as he reached for some wax to seal it with, pulling lightly. "Come to bed… I don't want to sleep alone. Send it tomorrow."

Hans, too exhausted to argue, left the envelope on his dresser and let his wife lead him to bed. He fell asleep quickly, his arm tucked around his wife and his head filled with thoughts of what had unfolded that night.

#

Though many where sleeping peacefully that night, there were also those who were awake. "Don't let the fire go out," Lukas murmured from his chair in the corner of the inn room, dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair disheveled.

Albrekt only grunted a reply, taking solace in the fact that Lukas, for the moment, no longer acted the cocky upstart he usually did. The older man leaned over the crackling flames, stoking them back to life. They had both remained awake for the past few hours beyond midnight, though neither had spoken much. In fact, he still didn't know much about Lukas, beyond the facts. He knew Lukas was a prince, but only in namesake. His mother had remarried into Allorin's line, but his stepsister was instantly jealous of his looks in competition to her beauty and did everything she could to make his life miserable. Albrekt suspected he had always been ill-tempered on some level, but being introduced into a family with a person like Orion, it was no wonder his temperament should worsen.

"Warmer," Lukas hoarsely murmured, getting up and going to the cupboard in the room, swinging it open. Two empty bottles toppled and dropped from the shelves, rolling away. He reached higher, fetching a half-full bottle of wine from the cupboard and taking as swig.

Albrekt sighed under his breath as he took another log and added it to the fire. It was obvious Lukas had a weakness for wine, yet enjoyed the false power it gave. "It's getting hot in here."

"Good." Lukas collapsed back into the chair and attempted to sweep back his hair. "He likes it that way."

"Are you sure he'll come?" Albrekt asked, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt to allow some air to circulate, backing away from the fireplace.

"I'm sure." Lukas went back to brooding, his forehead glistening in beads of sweat, his black hair sticking to it in strands despite his best grooming attempts.

Albrekt quietly retreated to his own corner opposite Lukas and reached beneath his shirt, removing several worn pieces of parchment, yellowed from age. Guilt wracked him as he thought back on his sneaking around the guards in the castle in order to obtain them. He was not a thief. But that son of the king's, Harald, he'd certainly treated him like one. He'd grown up since Albrekt remembered. They all had. It might be an issue if Lukas planned to use brute force to take the kingdom. The guilt sank in deeper as his thumb rubbed the faded seal of the Southern Isles. _Don't think of it as stealing. Think of it as regaining what should be yours._ He unfolded the parchment and his eyes scanned through as he skimmed the pages. There was something grand about having a secret all your own. He felt his lips curve into a smile and traced the words slower with his eyes, savoring them, a finger absently twirling one of the curls in his hair.

"What's that?" Lukas interrupted in a scratchy voice, getting up from his chair.

"Nothing." He tucked away the parchment back into his shirt and rebuttoned. He would read them in more detail later, when he had a room to himself. He trusted Lukas as much as he trusted a snake not to bite.

"Is it something you found when were snooping around the castle? You should have been asking more questions. Instead you were caught, all for what, a few stupid pieces of paper. They watched you like hunter's hawks for the rest of the night and you only found out their numbers. I hope it's worth it," Lukas scoffed, finishing off what was left of the wine bottle. "At least I made the most of the night."

"I could tell," Albrekt remarked, looking down on Lukas as he was the taller of the two, "you and that blonde girl hanging on your every word, I would assume."

" _Girls_ ," Lukas corrected with a wry smile that reminded Albrekt of a cat who had just caught a mouse, "a _lways_ make friends with the ones who have a following. If they'll follow her, they'll follow you, too. No matter what the end may be."

"Not the blind one, I saw," Albrekt commented, knowingly pushing Lukas' buttons as he pretended to make casual conversation while trying not to be disgusted.

Lukas flippantly turned his head towards the dirty window in the room, looking uninterested. "What do I care? She's blind. She won't be following anyone anywhere."

"And the one you danced with at first?" Albrekt continued, frowning.

"Pregnant. Once they become pregnant, they turn from being easy to handle to a hassle," he went on, giving Albrekt a lazy look.

" _Married._ " Albrekt pressed, clearly disapproving of Lukas. It didn't seem to phase him, rolling off him like rain off a roof.

"As if that matters," Lukas muttered in a wine-soaked breath, nursing the empty bottle as if hoping he could coax a few more sips from it. "You should know that among us, things like marriage are of little concern."

Albrekt frowned deeply at him, but saw how little effect his silent scold had and sighed in defeat. "Haven't you _any_ pride?"

Before Lukas could dredge up an answer, the door to their inn opened and a man strode in. He removed his coat, fur in nature, and hung it tenderly over the chair Lukas had been occupying as the prince staggered to his feet and respectfully moved away. Albrekt had never seen the man before, but he'd heard Lukas describe him many times, and he watched as the stranger surveyed the room.

He was younger than Albrekt, probably closer to Lukas' age. The most incredible thing about him was that Albrekt could not stop staring at him. He could see why Lukas had so quickly become submissive. He was proud of his good looks. But whereas some men like Lukas were handsome, this man possessed an otherworldly beauty _._ His hair seemed to morph in the light as he moved, falling just below his shoulders, subtly shifting colors from brighter red to coppery fire as he walked. His lips were feminine in nature, soft and plump. Long black lashes graced his eyes, a hazel flecked with green. His facial structure, long and thin, was accented by his hair framing his face. Albrekt could see Lukas, now more a pigeon in the presence of a peacock, shying away and knew he would have to speak first. "Magnus?"

The man turned his gaze to him and smiled, sending a chill through Albrekt even in the oven of a room. "Yes, I'm Magnus. You must be Albrekt. I've heard so much about you." He faced the cowering Lukas and the smile widened. "And of course, Lukas. My, look at you." His gaze seemed to gesture to the floor where the empty bottles had settled, kicking one a little. "You _are_ thirsty. Are you hungry as well?"

Lukas shook his head, staring at the floor.

"No?" Magnus stalked over to the fireplace, basking in the light it cast over the room. "What a pleasant fire you've made. Did you do this for me?" Lukas nodded, again silent. Magnus let his smile linger and seated himself in a chair by the fire, face flickering in and out of the light. "My little Lukas, so thoughtful of others, so giving. Did you enjoy your visit to the Isles?"

Lukas nodded, finally speaking, his voice submissive. "Yes, thank you."

"How did you obtain the invitations for us, by the by?" Albrekt asked, receiving a scathing look from Lukas for interrupting.

"I have my ways," Magnus replied calmly, his voice warm like melting butter. "Tell me about your visit."

"Their castle is old," Lukas started, regaining some of his snide attitude as he got to his feet, eyes never leaving Magnus. "It's been in the family for generations."

"It is reinforced," Albrekt murmured. "Being old does not make one weak."

Lukas uttered a rough sigh. "Reinforced, then. The numbers, Albrekt. Tell him the numbers."

"One son I asked gave a number of one thousand when I asked about soldiers," Albrekt said, though it didn't seem to get a reaction from Magnus. "Though I don't know whether it is a true one or exaggerated."

"And the party?" Both men were quiet, neither having expected to be asked about this aspect.

"What of it?" Albrekt questioned.

Magnus clucked his tongue lightly, watching the fire crackle and pop nearby. "It seemed of such importance to Lukas. Tell me more of your moment in the spotlight. And Albrekt, I'm told you had a history of sorts with the Isles. Surely you must have more to say."

"Nothing unusual…" Albrekt refused to tell this stranger what the visit had really meant to him. He was always a private man, but he was more loathe to trust someone who caused his insides to tighten and constrict with even a slight word.

"I had a grand time toying with their Captain of the guard," Lukas was quick to interrupt Albrekt in turn. "I can't wait to see his face when he loses more than just the use of his arm."

"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself. Now we only have one small errand to perform, and you have my word, you'll each receive my assistance in your own means," Magnus said, the firelight casting strange shadows on the walls.

"What errand?" Albrekt asked, undoing the top button on his shirt, followed by the second. He could feel the parchment underneath sticking to his sweat, and wiped at his forehead with his arm. The air around him began to feel thick, as if he were forced to breathe through only the corner of his mouth. He fanned inside his shirt with one hand a few times.

Magnus stood from his chair and walked to the door with a stroll, as if he hadn't a care in the world. "We're taking a trip to Arendelle. It seems there's an item of some importance there that I must acquire with all speed, if we hope to make your wishes a reality."

"What is it?" Albrekt asked.

Magnus turned, smiling as he approached him, and leaned against Albrekt's shoulder, his voice dropping into a sultry, soft whisper. "I don't believe you need to worry about that right now. I'll tell you when we get there." Albrekt sniffed, grimacing as a scent of something burning vaguely wafted into his nose. Magnus patted his shoulder once and let his hand slip off, opening the door. "I'll rent a boat for us and meet you at the harbor at sunrise. Oh…" He paused in the doorway and glanced back. "And I'll have them send up some food. I want you both at your best." Then, he vanished, and as suddenly as he left, the fire in the fireplace blew out.

Albrekt turned to look at Lukas. "Lukas… I don't like it… maybe we shouldn't…"

Lukas shot to his feet and rushed over to Albrekt, grabbing him by his shirt collar and shoving him against the wall. "Don't you _dare_ suggest anything like that," he hissed, "we started this and we're going to finish it. I don't care if it takes _years_ , I _will_ prove to my family that I'm _worth_ something! And I'm not going to let _you_ or _anyone_ else get in my way. Do you understand that?"

Albrekt swallowed, grit his teeth, and pushed Lukas back, stronger, making the young man stumble. " _Don't._ Touch me," he spat with a growl. He stalked over to the one bed in the room and sat on the edge, removing his shoes. "Get some sleep. We've got a long way to Arendelle." Once Lukas had gone about his own business once more trying to make a chair comfortable, Albrekt stole a glance at the parchment under his shirt, surprised and stunned to see the edges had burnt. He had felt hot, but not that hot. He safely tucked it back next to his heart and rebuttoned his shirt. He would go along with this Magnus' plan for now, but the future, as far as he was concerned, remained still unwritten.

 **So I guess this one took a bit longer, but hopefully you enjoy and things start to… heat up. Hah hah hah. Please R and R!**


	12. A Loss To Bear

**A/N: I don't really have much to say on this one but prepare yourselves! I hope you all enjoy, thank you for continuing to review and read my stories. All my love to you. That being said, on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **A Loss To Bear**

The crisp smell of fall woods tickled Helena's nose as she inhaled, her shawl lightly fluttering in the breeze. It felt cool, signaling winter would soon come to the Isles. She drew it closer around herself protectively. She'd grown so much more aware of things since she'd been with child: smells, sounds, and of course, her own limitations. She was tired so much of the time now, and so it had been for the past month. Doctor Helen recommended bedrest as the due date approached, and this news caused Heins to escalate from a defensive father-to-be into a hovering full-time guardian who never left her side.

She was confined to her room for rest when she wasn't eating, forced to pick among quiet hobbies to pass the time. There was no shortage of people to keep her company. If she read a book, Horatio was quick to suggest titles. For baking, the twins were always glad to accompany her and sample her wares. Heins had kept quite busy when not sewing items for the baby preparing the nursery with her. After being cooped up for the last several weeks in the castle, she was glad to be outdoors at last. Lily was a great comfort when the queen was busy, becoming a shared feminine friend among a sea of testosterone.

"The air is so fresh today," she remarked to Lily from the corner of her mouth, who stood beside her. "It's a perfect day to be outside. They're all going out, why can't I?"

"They'll never let you join," Lily responded in time, feeling sorry for Helena. She knew how wonderful it was to enjoy freedom.

"I have to at least ask," Helena responded as the men came around the corner, mounting their steeds, preparing their pistols, and chattering away to Hans, who had just arrived from Arendelle the day before. "Wish me luck." She hurried to Heins and Kalk, petting the strong sturdy neck of the horse and entwining her fingers in the mane. Kalk nickered pleasantly to her, brushing his nose against her elbow, bidding her to continue. Helena soothed him as she gazed up at her husband. "Heins! Wait, dear… can I talk to you?"

"Of course." He pulled the reins lightly to stop Kalk, smiling at his wife and taking on a poetic tone. "When you speak, the rest of the world is but silence."

Helena couldn't help but feel a blush rise over her cheeks, her own smile turning into a grin. She loved to hear Heins speak from his heart, and it was a part of him she hoped he never lost. "Thank you, my love. I was thinking… it's so exciting we're having the fox hunt earlier this year because of Hans visiting and the exercise would be good for the baby… can't I go along?"

"No!" Heins blurted, looking horrified before he cleared his throat and regained some composure, "I mean, I- you know I never want to tell you no my dearest, but it would be far too dangerous to have you come! And with the guns going off, and the pacing of the hunt, no, absolutely not!"

"But I'm _tired_ of being treated like glass… I won't try to keep up with anyone… I won't even follow the hunt at all. I'll just ride behind, at a walk, on one of the forest paths," Helena begged, clasping her hands, trying to think of how to persuade him, "I'll take Buttercup. She's the sweetest mare in the world. She'd never hurt a fly."

Heins pursed his lips, tilting his head as if hemming over the thought. "But my love… if we're all ahead, you'll be alone…" He looked at her swollen belly with concern. "And so close to bringing our little one into the world, such a thought worries me…"

"Lily can come with me," she protested, "we'll go together so we're safer."

At the mention of Lily, Harald took notice, and with him stopping, the rest of the brothers followed suit, listening in to the conversation. The captain frowned slightly as he looked at Lily, who was trying to act inconspicuous. "I don't think so."

"But…" Helena started, searching for something else to convince her husband.

"Why don't you visit something calming while we're gone? The gardens, maybe… or the library!" Heins encouraged, but his smile waned as he saw Helena's features melt into disappointment. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"I'll stay with her, too," Elsa volunteered, raising her hand, giving her support to Helena. Having just lost a baby herself, she wanted to give the woman all the comfort she could. She had never cared much for the fox hunt, but a nice ride in the beautiful country of the Isles meant relaxation, and she needed that so very desperately. She stroked her horse's white mane gently, busying herself with braiding a few strands. "I promise we'll keep it at a leisurely pace."

"Well…" Heins seemed on the verge of giving in, scrunching up his forehead in thought.

"I'll go."

He turned to see Harald clicking his tongue, edging Kampe forward a few more steps. "You'll go?" Heins repeated, looking immediately both relieved and simultaneously surprised.

"If Lily is going, I'll follow." Harald turned his horse towards Lily and got off, taking her hand to lead her to the saddle. "Besides," he grunted as he helped her up, "if I go on the hunt it would be far too unfair for all of you."

"How so?" Harken remarked, narrowing his eyes and wryly smiling at his brother.

"Because if I participate, you know you'll all lose before you even get past the castle gates," Harald lightly replied, brushing his chest with his knuckles. "And Hans only just arrived with us… it would be rude to deprive him of a chance to show off," he muttered, shoving his pistol with the single bullet loaded into its holster at his side. He knew it would be a pity not to go on the fox hunt and have the satisfaction of using the single bullet to make the kill, but such was life. He would probably be pushing it with his arm still not fully recovered. "This could be his one shot at showing us that being king hasn't made him lazy," he went on, hoisting himself back into his saddle in front of Lily.

Heins seemed to relax with this notion and nodded to his wife, soothed by the familiar show of sibling rivalry. "If Harald is going, too, then I see no reason why a slow walk in the country would do any harm. We'll see you afterward."

Helena's smile put the sun to shame.

#

As the men took off to their own means, the ladies and their escort embarked on a gentle ride through the close forests.

Lily leaned against Harald's back, her fingers massaging his arms as she spoke quietly, her voice masked by the clopping of the horse's hooves on the damp ground. "You're very sweet for doing this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harald replied equally softly, his focus a little torn with her touch.

"Oh, I think you do." Lily brushed her cheek against the material of his shirt, breathing in his scent and enjoying how close she was to him.

"Even soldiers need a day of respite after hard training…" Harald savored the feel of her body against his and smiled as he coaxed Kampe onward, who seemed puzzled her master was not urging her towards the trumpet of the distant fox hunt. The horse snorted and turned towards the sound, ears flicking with anticipation, but a single strong pull against the reins guided her back to the beaten path of earth-soaked leaves. Harald leaned over to talk to his horse and patted her thick neck to offer a little comfort. "Yes, I know you want to join everyone else… we're not going this time… steady on."

Elsa gazed at the bare trees building a canopy overhead, their branches gnarled and skeleton-like, grasping at the last of their leaves. A cool breeze rustled the hem of her gown, accompanied by the scent of oncoming rain. She turned her gaze to Helena and how happy the woman looked. Hans had been right; the visit to the Isles was good for her. She was afraid she would be bitter towards the pregnant woman, but she found herself eager to help her. It warmed her heart to remember the trolls and their words which gave her so much hope. "No snow yet, I see."

"Not yet…" Helena remarked, looking skyward at the light, hazy grey of the canopy overhead. "But I hope it does soon. I love the snow. Don't you, Harald?"

"No, and I'll thank my gifted sister-in-law to keep it that way if you don't mind," Harald replied, giving Elsa a regal nod. "We prefer our warmer weather to last as long as possible."

"Is that so?" Helena winked at Elsa and moved Buttercup closer to her, the two speaking in tittering whispers.

Harald paid them no mind, too concerned with keeping Kampe on trail. He heard Helena and Elsa both move in front of him, and suddenly a giggle erupted from one. Clearing his throat to ask what had caught their attention, he was suddenly hit with something soft and cold. He sputtered and wiped at his face, flinging the snow away. "Oh, _that's_ mature!" he remarked, serving the women a stern look that melted away quickly much like the snow on his shirt.

"I thought you were giving me the cold shoulder," Helena teased, tossing her braid behind her. "I was only helping!"

Lily tried to hide her laughter by burying her face into his clothing once more, thinking she was successful. She focused on the sounds around her, soothed by the muddy thuds of Kampe's hooves and the rustling of the remaining leaves on the trees in the breeze. She jostled a little as the horse balked following a sudden gunshot. Harald waited, bidding the small party to halt with a raised fist, listening to see if the hunt had ended early, but no other gunshots followed. A distant blare of a horn reached them. "Someone missed," Harald explained, smirking to himself. He hoped it was Harken. He bade Kampe go on, riding further into the clustering of trees, eyes catching the occasional squirrel or bird among the tops. The path, which had been clearly marked from the castle, was starting to grow wild, branches and shrubs popping up and making for obstacles the horses went around instead.

Meanwhile, after having ridden for a little while and the constant pressure of the saddle underneath her already-shrunken bladder, Helena realized she had an urgent need rising. "Well," she asserted as she came to an abrupt stop and hoisted herself off her steed unceremoniously, gathering the folds of her dress, "I have to take care of some business a little ways into the woods, if you'll be so kind as to wait here; I won't be but a moment."

"What kind of business?" Harald asked, oblivious to the pregnant woman's needs.

Elsa was quick to disembark her own horse, empathetic. "Do you need any help?"

Harald, baffled by her sudden volunteering, carefully hoisted himself off his horse to see the other two steeds, bringing the three together by the reins. "Help with what?"

" _Womanly things_ ," Helena emphasized, holding out her hand for Elsa gratefully.

" _Oh._ " Harald managed, looking away from her to give her needed space and instead to Lily, obviously uncomfortable with the situation himself. "I'll just wait here, then. But we should be heading back soon. I don't hear the bugles, so they're either close to the fox or someone already won, and the trail is starting to thicken too much for a walking pace."

"We'll go back as soon as I'm finished," Helena replied, disappearing into the nearby foliage with Elsa at her side.

Harald leaned against a tree, holding a tight grip on all three horses, savoring the misty air and the smell of rain coming with it. The sound of the women faded into forestry, letting him alone with his thoughts. It wasn't long before a sweet voice startled him.

"I like this version of you," Lily murmured, running her fingers through Kampe's mane, feeling the horse's powerful inhales and exhales shuddering between her thighs.

"What version?" Harald asked, pleased by Kampe's ease with Lily.

"When you're quiet like this… when you aren't pressured by all your work and you take time to relax. It suits you."

Harald chuckled, amused by her perceptions. "So what am I like normally? Stuffy and overbearing?"

"More or less," Lily teased, scratching the horse's neck. "Of course Alrik could be serious about his work, too; I imagine anyone who has to protect the kingdom is the same way, but Alrik…"

His eyes watched her face, body tensing at the mention of Alrik. "He was… your guardian for a while. I'm sure there were times you spent together when he wasn't on duty."

Lily lightly laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You didn't let me finish… I was going to say that Alrik… he never made me feel like you do. No one else has."

Harald had to pause before replying. "I feel the same with you."

"We're back!" Helena called, wiggling her way through the taller shrubs, letting her dress fall as she reached the clearing. "Thank you for waiting for me. Did we miss anything?"

"No," Lily replied, a little disappointed she hadn't gotten to savor her romantic moment longer. It seemed typical with Harald that they rarely got a moment alone.

Elsa turned her white horse towards the castle and gave her a tap in the flanks to urge her forward, but her horse didn't budge, instead prancing in place, giving a decisive snort and backing up. "What's wrong, girl?" she asked, leaning over and soothing her. "Easy… easy…"

Kampe began to move sideways, jostling Lily. Harald took her reins in his hands, pulling down and patting her side. "Kampe! Kampe, calm! Stop, stop now…" His horse's ears flickered wildly back and forth, her nostrils flaring, hooves dancing wildly. Harald tried to reign his horse into submission.

"What's wrong with you, Buttercup?" Helena asked, paying attention to her own steed, who was following the example of the other two.

"Sh!" Harald held up a hand closed fist, an ill feeling rising from his spine. "Quiet!" The girls stopped talking to their steeds, and Harald scanned the area in a steady, focused sweep. A low, deep rumbling growl echoed as the bushes began to part, and with a tremendous roar, an immense bear entered the clearing, and all became chaos.

The horses became crazed, unable to be controlled, and all the women were thrown in the wild bucking. Even Kampe, despite Harald trying to hold the reins, ripped them from his grip and tossed the unstable Lily off her back, where she landed with a cry of pain. The horse swiftly took off into the woods, disappearing into the trees.

"Lily!" Harald rushed to her side as he saw Elsa's white steed buck and knock a low hanging branch off a tree with a crack. "Lily, are you alright?" He lifted the dazed woman to her feet, and she touched her head, her quivering fingers coming away red.

"I think I hit my head," she managed in a tearful gasp, "w-what's going on?"

"Just stay behind me!" Harald whirled to look at the other two women. Helena had managed to crawl away a few feet and was behind Buttercup, and the massive bear had turned his sights on the crazed mare . He reared and uttered an angry roar, swiping with one great paw. The horse fell with a shriek as the bear's claws ripped through her flesh, and wildly thrashed her hooves to get to her feet, leaving a trail of blood behind her as she careened through the shrubbery towards the distant castle. Elsa bent beside Helena, slicing the air with her hand and sending a thick wall of ice to form in front of the bear to block it. Undaunted, the bear began to attack the ice, sending chunks flying through the air.

Harald snared the reins of Elsa's panic-stricken horse and pulled hard, leading her to Lily. He threw the girl up into the saddle and yelled to distract the bear, bending to grab whatever rocks he could reach and flinging them at the bear's back. As the bear growled and turned its attention to the soldier, Harald gave the white horse a sharp slap, sending it towards the two women behind the ice barricade. "Get on, Helena! Take Lily back with you! I'll handle the bear!"

Helena quickly obeyed the orders, one hand holding her stomach and the other the reins as she kicked the horse in the flanks. Elsa sent a blast of ice magic to ensnare the bear by the feet, hurrying to help Harald. "Are you hurt?" she asked, to which the soldier shook his head as the bear rocked sideways, the ice holding it firm cracking. "We have to get out of here!"

There was no way they could outrun the bear on foot, not in the middle of the woods and so far from the castle. Harald lifted two fingers to his lips and blew a piercing whistle, a skill very few of the brothers could do. From the brush behind them there was a galloping and Kampe returned, loyal to her calling master, eyes wide and spit frothing at the bit. "Get on, hurry!" Harald held the horse as Elsa climbed onto her back. It took only seconds for the bear to break free of the ice and charge for Harald, but he only needed seconds to aim. His pistol fired, the single bullet reserved for the fox disappearing into the bear's shoulder and causing the beast to collapse. He hoisted into the saddle and urged Kampe on, the bear disappearing into the forestry behind him as he raced back to the castle, heart pounding from what should have been a calming walk in the country.

#

"Is she alright?" he asked as he dismounted and left Kampe to the stable boy, the captain sweating from the humidity in the air.

"She seems to be, sir," replied the boy, who left the injured Buttercup long enough to take the new horse into her stall.

"Not the horse!" Harald lashed, taking off towards the stable entrance. "Lily!"

"She's fine," Harken met his brother halfway, perspiration turning his skin clammy in the shade of day, obviously worn from the vigor of the hunt. His expression was despondent, uncertain, and nervous. "She bumped her head on something sharp and it cut, but it only took a few stitches to seal and she's resting now."

"And Helena?" Elsa pressed him, keeping up with the men as they ran, her skirt folds gathered unceremoniously in her hands.

"She's gone into labor; the doctor said it was the shock," Harken explained as they raced up the stairs. Harald could already see the group of men gathered outside the bedroom, talking amongst one another. "There's nothing to do now but wait."

#

In the beginning, the group mainly comprised of men chatted with laughter, teasing, and a little crude humor.

"Have you thought of any names?" Hans ribbed as he gave Heins a friendly little jab in the side with his elbow. "You aren't going to add yet another H to the family, are you?"

Heins chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "No, I don't think so. Helena and I talked about a few ideas, so it'll depend on what it is. We'll keep it a secret until then."

As time passed, the brothers did their best to keep Heins distracted and calm. At first very little could be heard beyond the forbidden doorway where a servant occasionally came and went, but as time passed, and the minutes turned into hours, it grew harder to console the prince. Occasional grunts of effort came from beyond the door, sounding increasingly pained, and Heins was left with nothing to do but pace the floor, ten steps one way, ten steps back. Soon his hair broke loose from its ponytail into a frazzled mess of strands, his shirt coming untucked as he followed the pattern and time crept onward.

"What's taking so long?" he asked the group of already-perplexed men, none of whom knew the answer, "shouldn't she be finished by now?"

Allowyn, who had been waiting with her husband to bring a bit of female presence, smiled calmly. "It could take hours yet, my son. Helena is a strong woman, and I trust our doctor with my life. Don't forget, she brought many of you into the world."

"Trust our mother," Harald relayed to his younger brother, "she has fourteen times of experience to fall back on."

Heins managed a weak smile, but it was troubled as he heard another round of groaning from within the room. The door opened and a servant rushed out in a flurry, arms piled with sheets stained in red color. His facial color drained into a pale look as the door shut behind her.

Elsa tried to offer comfort to the poor man. Of course she knew better than to mention the blood she'd had with miscarriages, but she tried to soothe his worry nonetheless. "There's always some blood. The doctor told me it's perfectly natural to bleed heavily as the baby comes."

Heins nodded to himself, wringing his hands. He turned to his mother, who had always been able to comfort him, seeking it even now, expression forlorn. "Will you please go in and check for me, moder? I'm just so worried…"

Allowyn softened at her son's desperation lining his facial features and nodded, rising to her feet. "I'll see to it. Wait here and soon you'll be holding your new baby in your arms. I can feel it." She knocked announcing her presence in a firm voice, and a servant opened the door, allowing her to enter the dim room. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the night, the scattered candles lighting what they could. What she saw sent a sudden feeling of dread striking her heart and filling it with fear.

Helena grasped at two ropes of cloth tied from the spiraling poles on either side of the bed's ornate headboard, trying to follow the slow breathing of a servant coaching her, her cheeks stained in tears and the bed below her pelvis wet with dark blood, spreading beyond her shaking thighs. "Allowyn!" she gasped out despairingly, reaching for her. The queen was swiftly at her side, giving her hand and allowing it to be squeezed in place of the sweaty fabric as another contraction hit. "I…It hurts…" she managed between breaths, tear stains visible on her cheeks. "Oooh, it hurts…"

"Allowyn," gasped out the doctor from the foot of the bed, her voice shaky, "Oh, Allowyn… I…" She took a moment and motioned for the queen to come close, waving for the servant to continue her work and ordering another to fetch more hot water. As they retreated out of earshot, Helen wiped at her forehead with her sleeve, smearing a little blood, her hands covered in it, her eyes moist and voice choked in desperation. "So much blood… she's lost so much blood already, and the baby won't come; it just won't come!"

"Calm down!" Allowyn hissed, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, "you'll frighten her, or worse, Heins could hear you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just… I just don't know what else to do, I…I've tried everything, and I… I can't stop the bleeding," Helen gasped, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead and taking a few scattered breaths. "If I can't get the baby out soon, and stop this bleeding… I don't know," Helen rushed back to foot of the bed as the water arrived, washing her hands and trying to see through the blood if Helena had made any progress.

"Oh God in heaven, please let the baby live," breathed Allowyn through the veil of her hands. She hurried to the doctor's side. "What can I do?"

"Aaaugh!" Helena cried out, arching her back and panting through a sobbed choke of pain as she felt another contraction grip her in its throng. "Save the baby! Please save the baby!"

"I'm here; I'm here," Allowyn gave her daughter-in-law her hand once more, not minding the heavy scent of sweat mingling in body fluid and blood that hung in the room, "that's it, you're doing fine, everything's going to be alright, just breathe and think of your little one coming into the world." She coached her through several more contractions until Helen decided she could no longer risk the wait. She would make a small incision to widen the opening. It would make her lose more blood, but she'd lost so much already, and if the baby was not born soon, she knew in her heart, the chances were they could lose it, too.

"Allowyn, hurry, I need someone to be ready to hand me something to clean the baby and to staunch the bleeding afterward," Helen rasped, wiping down the blood from Helena's thighs and cleaning her hands again as the queen took hold of some clean sheets. "You can do this; you're almost there! Just one big push with the next contraction, and I'm going to try and help this baby be born! When you feel that contraction come, you push as hard as you can!"

Helena braced herself, thinking on her husband, her past, her father, and her baby. She needed the strength those thoughts provided. She cried as the contraction hit her, closing out the world around her and grunting, obeying the instinctual cues to help her body in the last effort she could manage. She collapsed into a crying heap, the pain too great to ignore, but suddenly her heart skipped a beat as she realized that her crying was second in the room. There was squalling coming from the foot of the bed, and the tears came unbidden, turning from tears of pain to those of unbridled joy when a writhing, red newborn emerged into view.

Helen was quick, almost inhumanly so, intent on cleaning the baby, on snipping the cord and cleaning it up, ensuring that it was breathing and healthy. She was panting, her smile wide and proud, almost wide enough to rival Allowyn's. "Here we go…" she handed the baby, now wrapped in a sheet and still wailing, to Helena's waiting arms, "meet your little girl."

"Oh," she breathed, "oh, you're beautiful; isn't she beautiful?" she cried, kissing her baby's head and resting her hand on the baby's back as she leaned against the pillows helping to prop her up. "She's perfect; she's so perfect."

"She looks just like her mother," Allowyn gasped, wiping at her eyes, ignoring the blood on her sleeves. "Look at that black head of hair she has, so thick."

"She's _wonderful_ ," Helena whispered in awe, shaking.

"Go tell everyone the good news," Helen encouraged Allowyn, still waiting for the afterbirth to come and focused on minimizing the hemorrhaging. "I should stay here."

"I will," Allowyn agreed, leaving the room and heading straight to Heins, who had to be propped up as he had been known to faint. "Everyone, I have an announcement." The people who had gathered became hushed. She hugged her son, squeezing him tightly, the tears starting anew. "You're a Daddy... a Daddy to a beautiful baby girl. The Southern Isles has a new little princess!"

"A _girl_?" exclaimed half the company.

"There goes the Southern Isles streak… and my investment," Harken grumbled, digging into his pockets and passing off a small purse of coins to Harald. Cigars were passed around as the brothers swarmed Heins with congratulations, pounding him on the back and vigorously shaking his hands. Elsa took the opportunity to ensnare Allowyn's attention away from the boisterous brood.

"How is she doing?" the snow queen asked, both relieved and a tad remorseful over the joyous occasion, part of her wishing it had been her own.

"Very tired, I think," Allowyn replied solemnly, nodding and giving a little sigh. "There were complications with the birth. The doctor is seeing her now."

"May I see the baby?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Of course… let me see how things are going and I'll let you in when the doctor approves," Allowyn agreed, squeezing the woman's hand with encouragement. She returned into the dark bedroom and almost bumped into Helen, surprised to see her friend looking so despondent in such a time of joy. "Helen?" she questioned, following her a little ways away where she was methodically drying her hands, "what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No… no, the baby is fine," Helen replied, exhaustion clear in her features. "It's the mother."

Allowyn turned to look back at Helena, who seemed blissful as she held her baby against her breast, her eyes closed. "What do you mean?"

"Allowyn… she lost too much blood… I don't think she'll… I can't do anything. I tried…" Helen pursed her lips as she swallowed down her emotion. "I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't. She's just lost too much. I… I don't think she'll make it to morning… she _won't_ make it till morning."

There was a period of silence in the room as the horrific truth wound into the hearts of those who heard it. The next words came from the occupant of the bed, soft and lilting in the heaviness of the moment. "I know." The two older women turned to face Helena as she held her baby close to her bosom, still as a statue apart from her weakened breathing. "You don't have to hide it from me."

"Oh, Helena…" Allowyn began, moving to her bedside, thinking desperately. "Oh, my child… there must be something we can do. We'll bring in other doctors to work with Helen, we'll keep you on bedrest until they get here."

Tender hands shakily stroked her baby as she nursed. "… thank you, Allowyn... but I don't think I'll be here. It's alright… I understand…" she whispered faintly, offering a wavering smile to the doctor. "I… I don't want you to feel guilty. I know you did all you could for me… and you saved her life."

The servants began to murmur, and one hesitantly approached the queen. "Your majesty, shall I inform the prince and the others of this news?"

"No!" Allowyn immediately commanded, holding a hand out for silence and respect. "No one is to say a _word_ … I don't… I don't know how we're going to tell him." She put a hand to her head and sank down, supported by the doctor and helped to a chaise in the room as she searched for further words. "I… I just don't know how I'm going to tell him."

"I'll tell him." Helena volunteered, wiping with her free hand at the tears in her eyes. "Just… just help me cover up a little, and don't let him see the blood on these sheets."

#

Heins trembled with excitement, the air electric as he entered the room. The servants quickly fled, he assumed to give them privacy, leaving only his mother and the doctor with them. He approached the bed in awe, bending to his knees beside his beloved where he looked upon his new daughter for the first time. "She's… she's so tiny," he murmured, hesitating to touch her. "She's like a little doll. Can I… can I kiss her?"

"Of course you can," Helena managed a fluttering laugh as her husband bent and brushed his lips over the baby's head, then moved to kiss his wife as well.

He stroked back a few sweaty pieces of her limp, stringy hair behind her ears and squeezed her hand. "I'm so very proud of you, love. You did so well. But you look pale, drained. Are you tired?"

"Yes," Helena admitted. She drew on her shallow well of strength to reach up and stroked his cheek with her thumb, tears starting to gather within her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Heins asked, adapting a damaged, fearful expression. "Are you hurt?"

"Heins... my dearest love… there was a problem with the baby coming. She's going to be okay, but… but I won't," she steeled herself, her voice wavering. "I… I won't make it."

Heins stared at her, unrelenting for a few moments, then various emotions played across his face as the meaning of her words dawned. He leaned forward, squeezing her hand harder. "Wh… what? Of course you will… of course you'll make it. You will," he enthused, squeezing her hand and looking to his mother. "Tell her. Tell her she's going to be fine, moder. She's not going to… she won't _die_ … she can't die."

Allowyn walked over to join her son and put her hand on his shoulder. "Everything that could have been done was done. Don't waste the time you have yet remaining with each other."

"No! No, no, no, no… you can't… you can't leave me, not like this," Heins began, propping her head up with a hand cupping the back of her neck, leaning forward and nuzzling against her. "We're supposed to spend years here, and have lots of children, and make clothes for them, and watch them grow up, and then we'll grow old together… how can you leave me now? We've only just started…"

Helena moved, careful not to disturb her now-sleeping baby, drawing her husband close and kissing Heins on the corner of his lips, moving to their center. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his, exhausted from the simple action, her voice quiet and breathy. "I know… I know it's unfair… my life always seemed unfair… but then you came into it…"

"No, no, you _can't_ leave me," Heins began to break down, his choked voice making the baby stir and whimper. "Somebody take her, take her," Heins encouraged with a wave of his hand, and Allowyn bent down, taking the infant in her arms. She did her level best to rock the baby back into a sleep as Heins leaned fully against his wife. "I can't lose you… you're my everything…"

"And you're mine," Helena exhaled, running her fingers through his hair. "And it's going to be hard, I know you're going to hurt… how I wish I could keep you from hurting when I'm gone," she murmured, toying with his ponytail. "I wish I had more time…"

"P-please don't leave me," Heins began to shake as tears started falling. "I love you so much."

"I know… I love you, too," Helena breathed, leaning back, her hand drooping. Her moss-colored eyes, now losing the life behind them, turned to Allowyn, who observed helplessly. "When she's older… give her my purple lilac brooch… the one you gave to me on our wedding day? I want her to have it… with all the love in my heart for her, that her life may grow and bloom with happiness..." Allowyn just nodded while Heins began to cry, holding his wife close to him as if he could somehow give her his life in exchange.

"No, no… please…" His voice choked to the point where he could hardly speak anymore, sufficing to hold her close in her last fragile moments. "I can't… I can't lose you..."

"You won't… not really…" Helena wiped at his cheeks to clear them of tears, ignoring her own. "You'll always have a part of me…" She ensnared his fingers between her own, holding his hand and giving it the slightest squeeze, gesturing with her eyes towards Allowyn holding their baby. "Look," she whispered, her voice shaking in effort, "look what we made together." Heins followed her gaze toward the baby concealed among the sheets, and then turned his attention back to his wife, wanting to cry, though his eyes were burning too hotly to produce further tears. "She's going to do great things…" Helena breathed, her eyelids heavy, vision of the room starting to blur and drain into darkness. She uttered a gasp of effort, straining to see her husband until the very last moment. "Hold me… Heins… hold me."

He took her into his strong, supportive arms and drew her close, her head tilting listlessly against his shoulder, but she did not respond beyond her shuddering breaths brushing his neck, each weaker than the last. He did his best to stifle his sobs as he rocked her in his arms until he could no longer feel her breath upon his skin.

#

Time passed and morning came, but Heins had not stopped holding his wife in his arms. The news had spread throughout the castle and its staff, but not beyond, not yet. Allowyn tried to give him enough time to grieve, allowing him solace in the room alone, but when afternoon began to arrive, she thought it best to try and bring him something to eat, and more than that, a willing ear. She brought her husband as well, knowing they were more likely to get through to him than his brothers. She entered the room with a tray, setting it on the chaise in the room beside the door. "Heins…" she began sympathetically, her heart crushed at the sight of her grieving child, "I've brought you something to eat… you must eat."

Her son didn't reply, but her husband did. He went to his son, sat beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking upon his lost daughter-in-law in grief. "All of the Southern Isles will go into a period of mourning. When you're ready, we should discuss the funeral preparations."

Silence hung between them, but it was clear Heins heard as he shuffled a little, drawing his wife closer into his embrace. Allowyn persisted, determined to reach her son in the cloud of sorrow. "My dearest, my askling, I _know_ this is hard… but you must talk to us."

Heins looked at his mother, his face swollen from too many tears spilled overnight, his eyes bloodshot and posture slumped, staring as if he were trying to discern who she was. Then he turned, gingerly easing Helena's body down onto the bed and folding her hands over each other above the sheets. He held her braid between fingers and slid his fingers down it until he reached the bottom, positioning it beside her body carefully. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, murmuring something indistinguishable. Finally he looked to his parents again. "I want a different room."

George blinked, then repeated his son's curiously apathetic sentiment. "A different room?"

"Have the servants move my necessities into another room," he stated, standing up, his posture shaky.

"Very well," George complied, knowing he had to tread gently over the unstable grounds of grief they all walked. "We will have them moved today, closer to our room. Your mother is right… we should discuss the arrangements following, son… I can hold the funeral at the end of this week if you give approval. We will not do anything without you."

"Doesn't matter," Heins responded, waving off his mother's help. "That's fine."

"But love…" started Allowyn, touching his shoulder and lifting the lid of the platter of food. "You've been through such a trauma… you're not thinking clearly. You should eat something."

"Mother, I'm tired," he growled as he shook her away, sending a small shock through Allowyn. She was used to her other children dissuading from her help, but not Heins. He had always wanted her close, valued her opinions and her presence. "I don't want to eat."

"I understand," she said, allowing him his space, "you can sleep in any of the guest rooms. Let the servants know the instant you need anything…"

"Mm," he grunted, hardly responding to her, looking back at Helena's body on the bed.

Allowyn tried to shift his attention to something else. "Your daughter is very vocal… I think she wants to see you. I've already done work to find her a wet nurse for the time being. Did you decide on a name?"

"Julia. Julia Hannah Westergard," he muttered under his breath, heavy with emotion and exhaustion.

"What a beautiful name…" Allowyn softly approved, touched at the implication of the middle name and its history. "Julia… I'll bring her to you if you like, before you rest."

"No. Don't bring her to me. I don't want to see her." His voice caught, and he looked hurt, as if he'd realized he sounded callous. "Not right now." He shook his head and went to the door, opening it. Most of the brothers had been told not to approach Heins immediately, but Hans had decided he would not listen. His mother quickly shook her head to signal him it was not a good time for healing and he looked at his brother, feeling overwhelming sympathy. Out of all of them, Heins didn't deserve this.

"I'll have her moved to the same room as you as soon as you're rested and ready to see her," Allowyn went on, following her son towards the doorway.

"Please… stop," Heins managed, his chest shaking with effort. "I don't want to see her… I don't want to see anyone." He shut the door before she could reach it. Hans was surprised to see this, but understood. Grief could change a person, could cause them to shut everyone out. He knew firsthand, but now the tables were turned. Heins must have known this too. He met Hans' eyes, and Hans tried to prepare himself to offer whatever comfort he could. Then his brother asked a simple question which left Hans without words. "… _Why_?"

As Hans tried to think of something to say, anything, Heins turned and walked away, disappearing into one of the many guest rooms in the castle, closing the door behind him with a firm _click_. Hans, left speechless and feeling useless, tried to occupy his mind otherwise. It seemed surreal, like a waking nightmare. He headed into the library, hoping to find someone, anyone he could talk to. Both Horatio, who was typically found in the library, and Harken were there. Harken was accepting books Horatio handed to him from the shelves and carrying them to a pile on one of the tables strewn about the room. The two maintained a quiet environment, rarely speaking, allowing the sounds of the drizzling rain outside to patter against the glass and make itself heard.

"What are you doing?" Hans asked, looking over the titles of the books. Most of them were poetry, some love stories.

"Looking for aspiring words to use in the funeral," Harken replied, looking tired, much as the rest of the castle, as if everyone's energy had suddenly drained away.

"It's a terrifying thing, loss," Horatio added quietly as he disembarked the ladder he had been climbing, his voice heavy with emotion, "we all know it, and we all want to speak on it, but none of us know just what to say."

"That's because loss can't be spoken," replied Harken as he flipped through the pages and set the book in hand down among the others. "It can only be felt."

Hans found a few passages he thought might be appropriate for his consideration and asked the books be left out for further scrutinizing later. He would need something to say at the funeral, too. For the moment, he needed to keep moving, to find some other way to help prepare. He headed downstairs, towards the outside of the castle. The outdoors would help clear his head. Surely no one would be out in this weather. He had only just opened the door leading to one of the gardens when he ran into Harald, who was dressed in his finest military garb, something Hans suspected his brother would wear to the funeral itself. At the moment it was uncharacteristically filthy, his rifle slung over his shoulder, twigs and leaves strewn throughout his hair and mud caking his shoes.

"Where have you been?" Hans asked. He had lost track of everyone after news of Helena's passing had reached them.

Harald stopped and motioned behind him. Several soldiers followed, carrying with them a great carcass of a bear, shot in the head. He grumbled low as he passed Hans, shaking from his excursion. "Hunting."

"But your uniform… your medals…" Hans stammered, shocked to see his brother so unpolished.

"A lot of good they did me," Harald replied, scraping some muck from his shoes on the floor.

Hans put his hand on his brother's shoulder despite the slick dirt clinging to his jacket. "It's not your fault."

"No?" Harald glanced at Hans, made brief eye contact, and sighed. "If only it were so easy." He removed his rifle and passed it to Hans. "Take this to the weapons shed if you're going out. I have to get this uniform cleaned and skin the bear."

"Alright." Hans accepted the rifle and watched his brother go, heading to drop the rifle off before visiting the gardens as he planned.

When he arrived at the gardens, he saw another group of people he knew. Hugo and Harry were in a corner where the walls met, speaking in quiet tones, Harry focused on holding an umbrella over a third person who was also donning a cloak. Rosebushes lined the walls, roses of every color popping as bright contrasts against the drab stones. "What are you doing?" he asked as he approached, wondering if he could be of help, if this conversation could remove some of the gray clouds which hung so heavy over the kingdom.

The cloaked figure turned, the cloak falling back to reveal Lily, a basket on her arm filled with roses cut from the stems. "Hans?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, the rain making his hair limp after so much time spent under it. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting roses," Lily replied, holding up the basket. "And other flowers… but mostly roses."

"Why?" asked Hans, though he already had an idea. "I mean, I assume it's for the funeral, but… white is traditional. You have… well, just about every shade of rose we grow there."

"Because Helena loved color. She wouldn't want us all in black with just white lilies everywhere. She would have wanted everything to be bright… full of life and differences," Lily replied. "Are there any missing?"

Hans surveyed the basket and the rose collection growing among the wall. "There's no yellow."

"You're right," Hugo responded, looking among a growth of yellow. He bent and reached in among the thorns to gather one in the far back, the clippers snipping it clean off its vine.

"Why not pick one from the front?" Hans questioned, noting a few scratches and pricks of blood on his brother's arm. "It would be easier."

Hugo set the rose in the basket and went back to trimming, focusing on long-stemmed red roses. "I'll tell you why at the funeral… it's part of my goodbye." He briefly made eye contact before going back to cutting. "Did you think of what you want to say?"

"No, I mean… I don't know," Hans finished lamely.

"Did you see Heins?" Harry asked softly, leaning in a bit towards Hans to share the umbrella.

Hans gave him a grateful smile. It was difficult to hold. "Yes."

"How was he?" his brother pressed, Hugo turning to look as well.

"… grieving." Hans managed, unsure of what else to say. "He'll need time to return to his own self. He loved her… very much."

"These are enough roses. Come, we should all go inside before we catch our… before we catch cold," Hugo murmured, taking Lily's arm in his own. "We should all get some rest."

Upstairs, Allowyn was left dumbfounded by her son's sudden departure, and remained collapsed in the chaise. "Give him time," George said as he drew his wife into his embrace. "He's experiencing one of the greatest sorrows known to man… the pain of losing someone you love. We know that pain well. You remember how it affected us."

"Yes…" Allowyn admitted, leaning against her husband. "You're right… he'll be back to himself... we'll just give him time he needs."

#

Elsa hummed a lullaby as she gently rocked the chair back and forth, soothing the sleeping babe in her lap, in awe of how small and helpless the girl was. She'd volunteered from the first time she saw the baby to care for her, and each moment, she felt more useful, more depended on. Of course she could not provide for her meals, but she could keep her occupied, rock her to stop her crying, and listen to that bubbling gurgles and squeaks coming from her mouth.

Allowyn entered, quietly making her way over and smiling as she watched, speaking in soft tones. "Has she slept since her last feeding?"

"Yes," Elsa replied, adjusting her hold. Her lips parted and she sighed through her nose. "I don't know what to say about Helena… It was… so sudden. I keep thinking if I had just been more careful, if I could have… I'm just so sorry."

"We all are. But we're lucky you're here to help. Julia needs all the love she can get right now." Allowyn murmured, running a finger over the baby's velvety chubby cheek.

"Julia… what a beautiful name," Elsa replied as Julia began to wake from her slumber and reach out. Elsa gave her finger for the baby to hold. "Is Heins coming to see her soon?"

"No…" Elsa looked up in shock, but Allowyn seemed less bothered. "He's grieving the loss of his wife. It is understandable he wouldn't want to be reminded of her. Doesn't she look like her mother?"

"Very much," Elsa replied in a whisper, thinking. "Hans and I will stay as long as you need us to. Until Heins is recovered enough to give her the love she deserves." She looked down at the baby in her arms and was overcome by the feelings of protection swelling within her. Coming here was a good idea, but was not without its dangers… and though she might not want to admit it out loud, she had to remember the baby she held so close to her heart was not hers… and she could not stay forever.

 **Just know that it was hard to write, but we'll look at it like a phoenix. We will rise again! R and R and we'll see you next time! Welcome to the family, Julia! And rest in peace, Helena.**


End file.
